Charming Little Lies
by fairytellerxo
Summary: High School AU - It's been a rough time for Jax Teller, between losing his father and the first girl he ever loved moving out of Charming, it's been hit after hit. Until an old friend moves back to town, stealing his attention and time. But when Tara comes back, he's torn between making his first love work again or seeing where his new relationship takes him.
1. Hey, Sunshine

Jax looked back at the sleeping brunette before turning his focus back on his reflection in the mirror. He looked a mess, to say the least, but it wasn't his worst look. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, a pain shooting through his head before he rubbed his temples. Too much liquor, not enough food or water. He shook his head, his blue hues falling back on the brunette in his bed, smiling to himself a bit, he reached into the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out a white shirt and a pair of boxers before setting it on the bed. "Breakfast is ready." He mumbled, hoping she'd hear him if she was on the brink of waking up.

"What'd I tell you about girls in your room Jackson?" Gemma looked at her son and shook her head, pointing towards the breakfast table. "It's all out, you need to eat before your shift at TM, you can't keep calling out of work."

"I wasn't going to send her home drunk mom." He shook his head as he sat down at the table, his eyes grazing over all of the food. "Clay here?"

"He went into the clubhouse early." She sat down at the table and smiled at her son. "I hope you're being smart Jax, the last thing you need is a baby. You can't fit a car seat on the back of your bike. You and Tara don't need a kid."

He groaned as he dropped the piece of bacon onto his plate before looking at the woman. "You don't listen… Tara, she left me and Charming _months_ ago. She's not coming back. So, she's not the girl who's asleep in my bed either…"

"Morning." The voice pulled their attention towards the archway. "I don't mean to interrupt a private conversation. I can go."

"Sunshine." Gemma smiled at the brunette before looking over at her son. "No, come on, pull up a chair and have some breakfast. I didn't know you were in town."

Sunshine smiled and nodded as she sat down between the pair. "Yeah, I actually might be moving back to Charming, to stay with my aunt while my mom and her husband go through their little nasty divorce. He kicked us out of the house. So, that's that huh?" She shook her head and shrugged. "I hope you don't mind that I crashed here last night."

"I'll have to call your mom and see if she needs anything." Gemma shook her head. "No, baby it's fine. You're club family. Your dad was First 9."

"Still trying to figure out why she named me Sunshine." The teen laughed as she drizzled syrup over her pancakes. "I'll give you the number of the motel she's staying at. She didn't wanna stay with family or anything. You know how she is, hates asking for help, even when she needs it."

Gemma nodded. "Sometimes even the strongest ones need help. Remember that."

"I will." Sunshine nodded before looking at Jax and smiling. "I didn't think you'd be waking up before me, that's for sure. You were so gone."

"Nothing keeps a Teller down." Jax winked at her. "We can go to the shop after breakfast, you're more than welcome to hang around. Opie and I will be working and lunch is whenever we finish a car or two."

She smiled. "Yeah, I'll come and hang around. It's been awhile since a Vellenueva has graced the clubhouse."

"They'll love seeing you there." Gemma smiled at the brunette before standing up. "I'm heading over, don't be late Jackson. I mean it."

"I know, I know." Jax nodded his head, his eyes watching as his mom disappeared out of the front door before he turned his attention back on Sunshine. "Last night was fun, though, huh?"

"Yeah." She leaned over, kissing the blond's lips softly before smiling. "Very fun. Who is Tara and why doesn't your mom want you having babies with her? Old fling? Old girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend, she up and left two months ago, said she needed to get out of Charming because it's toxic." He rolled his eyes. "She'll end up coming back, even if it'll only be to graduate high school with her best friend Donna. You know her, Opie's girlfriend."

"Yeah." Sunny nodded her head slowly. "I liked her at the party last night. She was pretty cool. So, I'm taking it Gemma doesn't like her all that much. Hey, at least she likes me. That's a win for you Jackson."

"You're acting like we're going to be in a relationship…" He smirked at her. "Do you know something that I don't know?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. Come on, finish up your food. I'm gonna wash the dishes. We can't have your mom thinking that we don't know how to clean up after ourselves."

"Tell me." Jax pulled her chair closer to him and smiled. "I want to know what's going through that mind of yours?"

"I'm going to make you mine Jackson Teller." She smiled at him before moving out of her seat. "Just wait for it _darlin'_."

 **SOA**

"Did you seriously bring your booty call to work with you, man?" Opie looked over at Jax and shook his head. "Couldn't have sent her home?"

Jax looked over at Sunshine as she stood in the office with his mom, no doubt filing paperwork for her and shrugged. "She wanted to come and hang out, see the clubhouse. She hasn't been around here for years. You know that. Plus all the guys were excited to see her."

"It looks like Gem just got herself an extra pair of hands." Opie shook his head again as he pointed towards the office. "Sunny is going to regret following your ugly ass up here."

"Shut up." He chuckled and shook his head, wiping his hands on the dirty red towel that was hanging from his front pocket. "You know she's moving back to Charming for good, I guess her mom and stepdad are divorcing, so her mom sent her to live with an aunt that's just a really good family friend."

"We're going to be stuck with Sunshine." Opie chuckled. "I know you have to be excited about it. You're rebounding nicely from Tara's sudden departure."

"She's cool, I like having her around. She's a nice distraction." Jax shrugged his shoulders. "That's all that's happening here. I don't need you saying the wrong shit and then it getting to Donna who will blab to the entire school about what I'm doing or not doing."

"Why did Tara leave anyways?" Opie looked at his friend. "Donna won't tell me."

"She didn't want to be stuck here, so she took some offer to study at a school that has more advanced classes. She wants to be a doctor and apparently Charming High isn't teaching her what she needs to learn." Jax rolled his eyes. "She'll end up coming back, her dad is still here."

"Hey, hey, hey." Sunny waltzed out of the office, a huge smile on her face as she looked between Jax and Opie. "You two want anything back from the diner? Gemma set me free, she's letting me have a whole hour for lunch. I guess I'm an employee while I'm here." She chuckled and shook her head. "So, you guys want anything or can you take an hour off too and have lunch with me. I really don't wanna eat alone."

Opie looked over at Sunny and smiled before nodding. "Yeah, we'll go to the diner with you. I'll have Donna meet us there instead of bringing me a bag lunch. I can only eat so many of her bologna sandwiches before I get sick of them. I'm gonna get cleaned off, though, don't leave without me."

"We won't." She shook her head as she turned her attention back to Jax, reaching forward and taking the soiled red towel from his hands and smiling. "Do you like playing mechanic? Or is this just another way to secure your spot as a prospect when you turn eighteen?"

"Family business, it'll look a bit bad if there isn't a Teller actually working here." Jax shook his head, reaching forward and taking the rag back from the brunette. "You know you don't have to stick around here all day, you can do what you need to then come back and hang out when my shift is over."

"I have _nothing_ to do." She shrugged as she chewed on her bottom lip. "At least this keeps me busy, no chance of getting in trouble at all. Go, clean up, I'll meet you by your truck."

"Wait, wait." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. "You're forgetting something." He smirked before kissing her lips. "Now you can go wait by the truck."

Sunshine shook her head again and laughed. "You're a fool, I didn't say you could kiss me Jackson Teller." She thumped him on the head. "Go, clean up before I leave you and Opie. He's taking forever. Doesn't take ten minutes to wash your hands."

"Going." Jax nodded and chuckled. "Go wait, it won't take long."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off as she moved out of the garage and towards the beater of a truck that Jax coveted dearly. She knew it was his go-to form of transportation anytime his bike was giving him trouble. "Always with us huh JT?" She smiled as she trailed her fingers down the side of the truck before pulling open the door and scooting into the middle of the seat, hoping she wouldn't end up squished between the two teen boys.

"Where ya goin' Sunny girl?" Chibs poked his head into the window and smiled at the brunette. "Trying to escape already?"

Sunny looked at the man and nodded slowly. "It's an hour long escape. Gemma wants me back here after I eat lunch. So, I'm dragging Jax and Opie up to the diner with me. You want anything back?"

"No, no. Just wanted to see where you were going. I guess we're supposed to keep an eye out for you." He shrugged as he backed away from the door when Jax and Opie came barreling towards him. "You sure you wanna drag these little shitheads with you?"

Sunny nodded as she watched Jax and Opie climb into the truck beside her. "Yes, I'm sure I want to take them with me. I need the company, no matter how _questionable_ they might be." She chuckled and waved at the man. "Bye Chibs."

"You're driving this truck like you stole it." Opie shook his head as he slipped a cigarette between his lips, lighting it before holding it out to Sunny. "You smoke?"

"Not those." She waved him off and shook her head as she turned her head to look at him. "Did you get a hold of your girlfriend, Donna?"

"Uh yeah, she's probably already waiting for us." Opie groaned as Jax took the cigarette. "Could've used some manners asshole."

"Love you too." Jax chuckled as he came to a screeching stop in a parking spot. "Let's eat. You're paying right Sunny?"

She followed him out of the truck and shrugged. "I'll pay since you two agreed to tag along." She smiled as she linked her arm with Jax's. "Don't go too insane. I'm not the richest."

"What?" He looked at her and shook his head. "I heard you were the richest person in the world. I really gotta stop listening to all the gossip Opie shares with me."

"Guys are the worst when it comes to gossip, you do it without even realizing it." She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she walked into the diner, stopping to look for the perfect booth before heading that direction, only to be rerouted by Opie. "What?"

"Donna is over there." Opie shrugged. "Come on."

"Alright." She mumbled as she followed the boys towards a booth that was occupied by two brunettes. She shook her head, colliding into Jax's back as he stiffened up and just stared. "Keep it moving." She snaked her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his back. "Jackson, come back to earth." She pulled him back, shaking him out of his daze. "What the hell was that?"

Jax shook his head as he turned around and started to push Sunny back towards the entrance. "Not staying here, let's go." He mumbled as they walked out of the diner and towards his truck. "Not having lunch with my ex-girlfriend. We broke up because of how she up and left for some new school… Didn't even care about me still grieving the loss of my dad either." He shook his head as he sat in the bed of the truck and looked at Sunny. "You can go back inside if you want to eat. I'm not going, though."

"Well, I'll be joining you out here." She lifted herself onto the bed of the truck and grabbed his hands. "I don't even know what you're going through on the account I lost my dad when I was still a fetus but I'm here for you Jax. We kinda grew up together, then I moved away but we're still close friends and you should know that you can talk to me whenever you need to. Hell, if you want me to go kick her ass, I will. You should stop by my aunt's tonight, though, she's going to be cooking and I know you love the enchiladas she makes."

"It sucks." He shook his head. "One day having him here, the next day having him just gone. It's like she cared more about herself than anything else. I have everyone else but I just wanted my girlfriend to be here for me too."

Sunny grabbed his hands and smiled. "I'm not your girlfriend but I'm here for you. Just a holler or a phone call away. Charming is tiny so I'd probably be able to hear you yell my name from your house." She chuckled as she rested against him. "Let's look at is this way, we're two kids of two founding members who have passed away way too young. We have to stick together because no one else understands. I may not have known my dad personally but growing up around the club and the guys, I got a good sense of who he was and what he was all about. Also, explains why I'm a big old adrenaline junky. Your dad had the best stories about him, though. So, I can relate a bit to the pain of losing him. He was like a dad to me."

"What'd my dad like to tell us when we'd get into trouble?" Jax shook his head. "Something along the lines of 'get it all out of your system now or you'll both be in jail when you're older'."

"He said that all the time but once he was actually pissed when he told us and that was because we had figured out how to make a flamethrower with a Bic and Aquanet." She chuckled and shook her head. "We grew out of the arsonist phase thank god. I still love fire just not at that capacity anymore."

"I feel like you've grown out of the troublemaker phase but I'm at the height of mine." Jax sighed as she stared off into the sky. "I'm glad you're back, though, I can't wait to see what shit we end up getting into together."

* * *

 **First chapters are always the hardest for me. I usually debate over if it's too short or too long. I hope this one was alright and I hope you all let me know what you think. It's been sitting in my story folder for awhile now, so I thought I'd post it on here, give it a go. My first time doing a high school AU for the Sons of Anarchy and of course, I had to pick one of my favorite Sons because his life just welcomes drama. I hope you also know my love for underused Sons and so that is why Sunshine Vellenueva is an OC. We kinda always forget the Sons that have died or were just mentioned by name but I couldn't pass up a chance to give Chico a kid. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Teller, romantic?

Two days. It had been two days since Jax had walked out of the diner after seeing Tara Knowles back in town. Two long days, forty-eight hours of overthinking every little conversation they had leading up to her abrupt departure. He still couldn't make sense of it all and now he was trying his hardest to focus on what was right in front of him. Sunshine Vellenueva. The outgoing and bubbly brunette he had grown up with had moved back to Charming and was once again, demanding that he give her all of his energy and attention.

He didn't mind it, she was a much-needed distraction and a safer bet than falling into a bad routine with someone from his high school. He shook his head, he had slowly started to leave high school behind, a move he knew was bad but school wasn't for him. He wanted to be in the club and as far as he was concerned he didn't need a diploma or an education for that. He needed street smarts and a switch that let him turn off his feelings every once in awhile.

"Earth to Teller!" Sunny waved her hand in front of the teen's face before pinching his lips between her fingers. "You keep zoning out on me. I just asked you a question, did you even hear it huh?"

"No, sorry. Repeat it." He stared at her and smiled. "I'll be listening this time around."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "I was asking you if you wanted to come to a poetry reading with me over in Oakland. I know you like writing, so I figured I'd extend an invitation out to you."

"A poetry reading?" He chuckled and shook his head. "What about me says I'd enjoy poetry?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Figured you needed a break from Charming, there will be a party afterward. I got invited to it from friends from my old school. So, what do you say Teller? Will you let me show you a night of fun?"

"You know what, I'm only going because you said party." Jax pulled the brunette into a hug and dropped to his bed. "I need a good party."

"Oh, so you're using me for the party thing huh?" She shook her head as she toed off her sneakers and laughed. "We have a few hours to kill until we need to be in Oakland, so let's get undressed and nap. I need a good, long nap."

"Oh, no no." He shook his head as he looked at the brunette. "There's a step that needs to happen before you get that good, long nap in." He rubbed her side and smirked. "Gotta get rid of these jeans and the shirt."

She chuckled as she pulled off her jeans and settled into the bed. "Shirt stays on, didn't wear a bra today. My laundry wasn't dry when I was leaving the house, so I threw on jeans and a shirt from my cousin."

"You're acting like I haven't seen your tits before." He shook his head and smirked. "But, I can respect you not wanting to take your shirt off."

"Not to sound weird but this is like a different situation. Sex is one thing but random nudity is an entirely different situation." She chuckled and shook her head. "I know it sounds so stupid but whatever. It's my fucked up way of justifying casual sex and keeping it separate from actual relationships."

"That does sound a bit backward." He looked at her and nodded. "So, no nudity, unless we're hooking up because being naked randomly, is for relationships? That explains why you always pull a shirt on after we finish hooking up."

Sunny nodded as she draped her legs over Jax and smiled. "Exactly. I mean I could stop being weird one day but what fun would that be?" She shook her head as she pulled him closer. "Let's get this nap in before tonight, you're going to need all the energy in the world. Poets party so fucking hard."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Welcome to Oakland." Sunny smiled as she parked her truck in the back parking lot of the club. "I know, I know. It's not as glamorous or as bustling as Charming but we make do with the little that we do have out here."

Jax shook his head slowly and chuckled as he opened the door of the truck and groaned. "I don't wanna hear you talk shit about my truck ever again. Yours is way worse than mine. This is a terrible truck, it's barely holding together."

"Um, leave Bertha alone, she hasn't done shit to you. She's a peaceful truck and she got us here without too much trouble." She hopped out of the truck and rounded it, grabbing Jax's hand as she started to pull him to the back door of the club. "Embrace this, it may not be your scene but when it's over you'll get all the booze and weed you can handle. I'll get you home safely."

"You're speaking my language." He walked into the building and shook his head as he looked back at the brunette. "So, is this a once in a while type of thing or is this your actual scene?"

"I don't have a scene, I just like to explore new things. That's what life's all about right? Venturing from one thing to another, learning lessons, making memories and meeting new people." She smiled as she pointed towards the bar. "Get your first drink."

Jax wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her towards the bar. "We can get a drink together. I'm new around here, you can't send me out into the open and expect me to fend for myself."

"I was going to be the designated driver." She rested her hand on his and smiled as they stopped at the bar. "Huey, can I get a beer for my friend Jax here and I'll take a jack and coke. One drink won't mess me up too badly."

"Sure thing Sunshine." Huey smiled at the brunette before looking at the blond beside her. "He's a little too pretty. Doesn't seem like he's your type at all."

"That's why he's my friend." Sunny shrugged as she accepted the drinks, passing the beer to Jax before pulling him towards a table. "Ignore him, he gives all the new faces shit."

"Not your type huh?" Jax shook his head, kind of offended by the brunette's words. "Why aren't I, your type, I mean I could very well be your type."

She cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Jackson Teller, do you like me?"

He blushed slightly as he took a sip of his beer and nodded. He never meant for the brunette to be anything more but a nice distraction but after spending so much time with her, he had developed feelings. Something that scared him since he was yet to get over Tara. "Yeah, I like you. Do you like me?"

"Hmm." She nodded and grinned. "I do like you, despite the feeling of you possibly still being caught up with feelings for that ex of yours. I'm approaching this with caution and an open mind. I'm willing to see where it ends up if you are."

"I am willing." He winked at her. "You don't have to worry about shit with Tara. It's not a factor here. I promise. It's just you, me and this watered down beer."

"I'm holding that to you." Sunshine leaned forward and kissed Jax's forehead. "Now, sit here, pay attention and enjoy the show. I have to get up on stage and wow this crowd with some very, very, _very_ inspirational poems and whatnot."

 **SOA**

"Different day another dazzling hangover," Sunny smirked as she watched the waitress set out her and Jax's food. "So, do you love Oakland or do you still hate it since it's not the one-horse town that is Charming?"

Jax groaned as he sat up and looked at the brunette, thoroughly confused as to why he was worse off than he. He shook his head, covering his eyes before laying back down. "How are you so up and energetic? My head is killing me."

"I had one drink." She shrugged as she sprinkled salt and pepper over her eggs. "Sit up, eat, you'll start to feel better. I promise you that much Jax."

"Fine, fine." He sat up, grabbing the bottle of ketchup before drizzling it over the eggs and hash browns. "You know one day I'll give up drinking completely."

"And rehash your smoking habit?" She shook her head as her attention was drawn briefly to the door before her eyes fell back on Jax. "I don't think that would be the best idea."

He rolled his eyes as he took a piece of sausage from her plate. "Says you, you smoke just as much as I do. It's not attractive for girls to smoke. Haven't you heard that shit yet?"

"Oh yes, yes I have." She nodded her head slowly before sprinkling hot sauce on her eggs. "This place needs to spice their food so much better. It's pretty tasteless. Next time we'll hit up a diner in Oakland. Don't look behind you, your ex and Donna are here."

"Don't draw attention to us and we'll be fine." He shoveled eggs and hashbrowns into his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. "Unless you want to meet them. I don't think you really know Donna at all."

The brunette tossed her golden locks over her shoulder and nodded slowly. "I don't care too much for Donna, she's a little gossip. The few times I've met her through Opie have been mind-numbingly dull. Talks way too much about everyone else's lives. What's the point of that? If you don't like someone don't obsess over what they're doing or not doing."

"Hey Jax, Sunshine." Donna smiled at the pair. "Tara, you remember Sunshine? She's a friend of Opie and Jax. She grew up here for a bit."

"Yeah, yeah." Tara smiled and nodded. "You probably don't remember me, though."

Sunny shook her head. "Can't say that I do." She shrugged as she grabbed Jax's hand. "If you two don't mind, we're kinda on a _date_ here and want to be alone."

"Da-date?" Tara looked between them and forced a smile. "Well, let's leave them, alone Donna."

"Since when are you two a couple?" Donna scoffed. "Last time I heard you two were just hooking up."

"I'll have you know, that Jax asked me to be his girlfriend last night and I said yes." Sunshine smiled brightly and nodded eagerly. "Most magical moment ever. There we were, sitting at a little table, nuzzled in the corner of this upscale restaurant. The lights were low and there was soft music playing in the background, he leaned towards me a bit and his lips brushed against mine before we both smiled." She sighed. "He then said 'I like you, do you like me?' I told him I did, then bam he was like 'will you be my girl?' and I said yes!" She gestured to the sweatshirt she was wearing. "He then let me wear his favorite sweatshirt. It's just so amazing."

"It's true." Jax bit back his laughter as he nodded his head slowly. "It was a magical moment and I'm happy that she said yes. Made me a very happy guy." He ran his thumb over Sunny's knuckles and smiled at her. "So, like she said, we're on a date and would like to be alone. We'll see you guys around."

"Yeah later." Tara nodded and smiled before dragging Donna through the diner and out the doors. "I thought you said he was single and that the girl wasn't anything he was serious about?"

Donna shrugged. "They have to be lying. Opie told me that she was just a distraction to keep his mind off of you. She obviously sensed that he didn't want to talk to you so she made that bullshit story up. Come on, Jackson Teller being romantic? Fat chance of that." She shook her head as she pulled Tara to her. "You'll get him back. You're Jax and Tara, you belong together, he'll get bored of that little distraction and come running right back to you and if not, just send her back to Oakland."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tara grinned at Donna. "We'll end up back together. I love him and I never should've left." She looked back towards the diner, her face falling as she saw Jax and Sunny kissing. "Regardless, I need to send her back to Oakland. As soon as possible."

* * *

 **The Jax and Tara sect of this fandom is always scary to wander into. I can't say I was prepared for the rudeness this time around but I do want to thank those that are being wonderful and supportive because I kinda figured out that I just need to focus on all of you amazing positive people and just ignore any negativity. With that being said, I hope this chapter pleased you and chapter three isn't too far away. :)**


	3. Not Here, Not Now

"They don't even go together." Tara shook her head as she watched Jax and Sunshine carefully. It had been two weeks since the bomb was dropped that the two were _dating_. Although she had chosen not to believe it at first but now, it was apparent, the two were indeed dating and she was seeing an entirely new Jax. One that had failed to show up when they were in a relationship together just months ago. "It's weird."

"He probably likes that she's an _older woman_." Donna nodded her head slowly as she looked towards her best friend. "I've been prying for you and asking Opie anything and everything that I can think to ask. Her dad was First 9, so she's pretty much on the same level as Jax. She's a club princess even though her dad passed away before she was born. Her mom had moved her to Oakland when she was seven. She's been there ever since she came back for the occasional visit, though."

"I just don't see what he sees." She sighed as she finally looked at Donna and frowned. "I miss him, I want him back D. I came back to work it out with him and I find him in a relationship with a girl named _Sunshine_."

"You sound so jealous and bitter." Donna shook her head as she pointed to the couple. "If you think that's going to last then you're a headcase. He'll miss you and want you back T, it's just a matter of time and you really need to let it be known that you want him back. Maybe he feels the same way."

Tara shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, she was jealous and a little bit bitter but she wasn't going to admit that to Donna. No, she was going to keep it to herself and try her best to make Jax realize that they should be together and that her leaving was a big mistake, one that she wished she could take back. "I'll track him down and talk to him when he's not with her. I mean, they can't spend every moment together. He does have to go to class eventually."

"No." Donna rolled her eyes. "Jax dropped out, school isn't for him after all. He wants to work full time at the lot."

"And Gemma just let him? Ruin his future?" Tara rolled her eyes as she moved off of the brick wall. "You know what, nevermind. I'm going to head home, I'll see you at the park later?"

"You know that woman is an unfit parent." Donna rolled her eyes. "She's checked out but yes, I'll be at the park tonight. It's our thing, drinks, and food in the park."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, you guys hang out in the park at night and drink?" Sunny shook her head as she shrugged into Jax's denim jacket, being swallowed up in it instantly before smiling. "This thing is amazing, I don't think I'll be giving it back to you at all."

"It's not a poetry reading but we do get a little crazy." Jax laughed as he grabbed the blanket and cooler from the back of his truck. "I'm still shocked that you got up on stage and just expressed all your feelings in poems."

She smirked as she followed after him. "Are you sure I should be here right now? Donna and Tara won't appreciate it at all."

"Fuck 'em." He reached back and grabbed the brunette's shirt and pulled her next to him. "It's a tradition, we chill in the park, drink, eat and have fun. You're my girl, you can be at my side whenever. What are they going to do anyway? Chase you off? I don't think you scare easily darlin'."

"Did you just hit me with a Teller _darlin'_?" She chuckled as she shook her head. "I haven't heard that since JT. Glad to see you got that cute little quirk. You're right, though, I don't scare easily. They can bring it."

"I sure did." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer, kissing her neck before pulling away. "It just slipped on out. I don't think I've ever said it before but it could be my thing. When I'm sweet talking and trying to get my way. Pair it with the Teller smirk and bam, unstoppable duo."

"Oh, that is a winning combination." Sunny laughed, rolling her eyes at the young man's cockiness. "Mmm, you're so full of yourself Jax, it'd be a turn off if it was an all day type of thing but since it's not, I'll let it pass." She dragged her nails lightly down the back of his neck and smirked as she felt him shiver slightly. "Someone likes that."

"Hey." Opie smiled at the couple before taking the cooler and blankets from Jax. "Hey Sunny, can I borrow your boyfriend her for a minute?"

"Sure." She nodded slowly. "I'm just going to lay out the blankets and sip on a beer."

"I'll be back." Jax let his best friend pull him away. "What's wrong?"

"I know you like Sunny and you two are doing whatever it is that you're doing but tone it down tonight. Tara is here with Donna and you know when Tara drinks she starts getting beer muscles and wanting to fight any girl that is looking at you." Opie rolled his eyes and shrugged. "This won't be a good time."

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before looking back at Sunny who was now laying on the blanket. "I'm pretty sure she could hold her own against Tara, plus, Tara can't get upset. She dumped me and moved away for a bit. What was I supposed to do? Put my life on hold and wait for her to come back. I got a new girlfriend, she'll have to deal with it."

"Yup." Opie nodded his head. "That's exactly what she thinks you should've done. Waited for her to get back and fall into old habits once again. You loved her just months ago man. I thought Sunshine was some distraction? I never thought you two would get serious."

"She's still a distraction. We're having fun, we're making memories." Jax shrugged. "You can't deny it, Sunny is way more fun than Tara and Donna. She gets us, she gets what it's like to be a kid of a Son too. She isn't trying to force me to be anything that I'm not. There's no pressure with her."

"All that I'm saying is this isn't going to end well. I've seen Tara throw a punch for a girl for simply glancing in your direction. You know she can't think straight when she's had a few drinks." The larger teen shook his head. "Just keep your eyes on them both."

He nodded as he moved back towards Sunshine, his eyes falling on her face before he smirked. "You look comfortable down there."

"I am, join me." Sunny held out her hand and smiled. "One great thing about Charming is you can actually see all of the stars in the night sky. I'm thinking my parents should've named me after a star or constellation. _Star Vellenueva_. I have a fan club. Donna and Tara keep looking at me, I think they're in real awe of my beauty. It's just out of this world, nothing like they've ever seen before here in Charming."

He laughed as he lowered himself down to the blanket, bringing his knees up as he continued to look down at the brunette. "Ignore them. They both get a little courageous when the beer hits their bloodstreams. Who knows? They may even actually approach you and start to run their mouths."

She rolled her eyes, slowly sitting up to face the young man. "Oh. Is that something I should be afraid of? Them coming over here and talking me to death? I think I could ignore it and whatnot."

"Tara is known for starting a fight or two." Jax shook his head. "Especially when drunk, she gets a little insecure and catty."

"Well, you're not her boyfriend, so she can keep the cat claws retracted." Sunny kissed his cheek before grabbing his hands. "Oh, if you say her name, she starts to approach. My money's on her trying to get you to walk off for a talk."

"Jax, can we talk?" Tara looked at the couple. "Five minutes, I promise."

He looked at Sunshine and shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Go." The brunette smiled. "I'll be laying here, enjoying the stars and the breeze."

"Five minutes and I'll be back." Jax kissed Sunny and smiled. "Promise." He stood up before following after Tara. "I don't know what you could possibly want to talk about Tara."

"Why are you with her?" Tara turned to look at Jax. "Huh? To piss me off? Upset me? She's not the one you love and she's not even your type."

He chuckled and nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I'm with her to piss you off and upset you, Tara. You got me." He held his hands up and shrugged. "Because every thought I have is apparently consumed by you? She's cute, she's fun, she's pretty much my type. We're not doing this shit here, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." She shook her head. "Jax, you shouldn't be with her, you should be with me. We love each other. You'll never love her. You're not capable of that."

"This isn't the right time for this conversation Tara." Jax shook his head slowly as he rubbed his forehead. "You're not in the right state of mind and I don't want to go down this rabbit hole with you right now. I can't do it. I can't talk about this now. You left me, I needed you, you left and now we're here. You can't just come back and expect me to drop everything for you. I'm living life…"

"I'm fine." Tara nodded her head eagerly. "Jackson, I'm serious. I want us to work things out. I'm sorry for leaving, I never should've left you. I regret it."

"I'm not doing this tonight, sober up and maybe we can sit and talk in a few days." Jax backed away from the brunette. "I'm sorry but I just can't talk right now Tara. I'm not ready for this yet." He shook his head, turning his back on her as he made his way back to Sunshine. His mind in a flurry as he dropped onto the blanket. "Still stargazing?"

"Yup." Sunny nodded her head slowly as she grabbed his hand. "You doing alright? How was the talk with Tara?"

"Dumb, she's drunk. Isn't making sense." He shook his head before grabbing a beer from the cooler at his feet. "I told her if she seriously wanted to talk, that she can meet up with me in a few days when she's sober and I'm actually ready to hear whatever apology she has."

The brunette shook her head as she closed her eyes and inhaled. "You really going to hear her out on why she left you? She's going to profess her love and try to win you back." She chuckled and nodded. "It's like you're living in a stupid romance movie right now Jax. New girl or high school sweetheart? The world is eagerly awaiting that answer."

He laughed and rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his beer. "Most girls would be freaking out over that but you're lying there, making a joke about this entire situation."

"Well, I'm not most girls as cliche as that may sound." Sunshine sat up, trailing her fingers through her hair as she made eye contact with Tara and smirked. "I also knew that you may still have feelings for her when we started dating. I like you, I'm willing to try us out, if it works out perfect, if not then I hope it ends on amicable terms and we can still be friends."

"Wasn't you that said to just take this a day at a time?" He stood up and held his hand out for the brunette. "I think we make a good memory tonight. You ever been fucked against a redwood?"

"Nope, cannot say that I have." She laughed as she took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "You're a mess Jax, a huge mess but I can dig this. Whatever this actually is between us."

"Come on then." He smirked as he kissed her playfully before laughing. "We gotta be very careful, not too rough or we might take down the tree."

Sunshine covered her face as she shook her head. "Okay, you wish you had that much power in your hips. Gotta build up that stamina." She hopped on his back and laughed. "You know that we'll have to carve our initials into the tree, so twenty years from now, if we're still stuck in Charming, we can see how far up the initials have moved. Unless they cut it down, then that'll be super sad!"

"Something tells me that you'll never be stuck in Charming." He shook his head as he carried her away from his friends. "I think you'll be the one to get out and make it then come back and be disappointed where the rest of us are at."

"I tell you what, if I get out of here, out of Charming for good, I'll come back and kick your ass for still being here. I know you want to be a Son and that's cool but have you ever thought of anything else or do you think this is your life's calling? To be part of the club?" She dropped off of his back and smiled. "I promise that I'll come back when I'm grown and successful as fuck. So, like when I'm like thirty-two."

"Alright," He nodded his head slowly as he studied the brunette carefully as she leaned against a massive redwood tree. "At thirty-two, you come back to Charming and smack me around for staying behind and being in the club. You know that it's the only life that I should live. "

"I know nothing." She shook her head and shrugged. "I do know that I think you're better than the club but I can't stop you from following your dreams about sitting at the head of the table. So, I'll support you and your path. I just plan to give you lots of good memories and stories to tell to any future accident kids you have."

" _Accident kids_?" He shook his head as he squeezed her waist. "I don't think so, I always wear a rubber."

"Future you may not wear a rubber," Sunny smirked as she wrapped her arms around the young man's neck and shrugged. "I'm just saying, you'll have memorable stories to share with your future accidental kids. Enough of this talking thing, though, I thought we were against this tree to fuck. This memory, however, you'll never be able to tell your kids."

* * *

 **Oh, I know, there is some drama building. I for some reason wholeheartedly think that Donna and Tara would be like mean girls in high school, don't ask me why it just seems that way? Especially because of that one time she basically threatened poor Margaret with the club. So, I think Tara is an undercover mean girl. Not even to mention how she looked down on Lyla. So, I'm running with it because you can't convince me that she was a nice girl at all. We can agree to disagree about it. That's fine.**

 **Now, on to the fun part, loves and hugs to the following people for leaving reviews on the last two chapters: SamanthaMarie0930, Shantigal, Emmettluver2010, ItsSimplyNatalie, xxcuriousmexx, Meg, decadenceofmysoul, cujoo, and the Guest who reviewed ch 2 but not guest from ch 1 because your review was unnecessary and kinda judged the story before it really began? lol ANWYAYS hugs and love for you you all, I'll probably answers reviews back privately next time. but if you ever have any questions, you can find me here or over on tumblr as fairytellerxo. it's pretty fun on my blog, pictures of these characters and everything. XD**


	4. Not you

"There she is." Donna nudged Tara before pointing across the courtyard. "Little Miss Sunshine."

"First she moved back to Charming, then steals Jax and now she's walking around the school like she owns the place." Tara shook her head slowly as she tossed her apple into the garbage can. "I don't get what he sees in her, like she's not that pretty."

Donna shrugged as she waved her fingers around in the air in an attempt to dry her nail polish. "I don't know. Opie says she's just a distraction for Jax, they're basically just having sex and that's the extent of that relationship. You didn't hear that from me though. Opie will break up with me if he knows that I'm gossiping about this nonsense. He told me to stay out of it."

"See, that actually makes sense." She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled to herself before pushing away from the column she was leaning against. "I say we go say hi to her, make her feel welcome at Charming High."

"I don't like where this is going." Donna shook her head as she followed after her best friend. "Why do you want to play friends with your ex boyfriend's new girlfriend?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Tara shrugged her shoulders. "It's going to be fine. We're just saying hello."

"Fine." Donna sighed as they stopped at the table Sunshine was sitting at. "Hey Sunshine."

"Hello." Sunshine looked up and smiled at the pair. "What brings you two over to my little corner of the courtyard?"

"I came to formally introduce myself. Tara Knowles." Tara smiled at the brunette. "Figured we should get to know each other since we'll be seeing lots of each other. Same friends and all."

"Uh, yeah." She closed her notebook and nodded slowly. "Sunshine, everyone calls me Sunny though. I don't like weird little jokes about my name. I don't think we should get to know each other honestly. You're my boyfriend's ex girlfriend. It'd be weird. I think you can understand that."

"No, I don't think it'd be weird." The brunette shook her head as she sat down. "So, how are you liking the school so far?"

Sunny shrugged. "I don't like it all. I don't like any of the classes, the teachers are mediocre at best and colleges are going to laugh at my transcripts when I apply. The guys are nice here, the girls not so much, I don't appreciate all of the dirty looks and snark remarks. I did encounter a girl who is very upset at me for being with Jackson. Don't know what about him evokes jealousy from girls, so how about you enlighten me about it."

"I had the same issues when I dated Jax." Tara nodded her head slowly. "What colleges are you applying for? I'm looking into going to medical school."

"Nothing of that sort." Sunshine shook her head. "I am thinking about becoming a teacher actually." She shrugged as she turned her attention back onto her calculus book. "If you don't mind, I have to finish reading these chapters for Calculus for my next class."

"Calculus?" Tara shook her head. "We don't even offer that as a course here."

"Oh, I'm on half days." She smiled. "Four periods and lunch then I'm gone. I can actually leave right after fourth but I choose not to because the drive to the community college is long and I like to have something in my stomach." She nodded as she closed the books. "My old school was better, I took more classes and got further ahead, so when I transferred here, the counselor offered this set up as a compromise to them not having the classes I wanted." She stood up, packing her books in her backpack before pulling it on. "I'll see you guys around. Enjoy the last few periods."

"Okay, so she's smarter than she actually looks." Donna shook her head. "I didn't see that coming at all."

"I didn't have that option." Tara shook her head as she looked at Donna. "I want half days and college courses too."

"You're way too jealous." Donna rolled her eyes. "There's Opie, I have to go. You keep stewing in your pot of green stew. I'll see you in sixth period."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tara looked down at her hands before looking back up at her surroundings. She had figured that it was as good of a time as ever. She needed to talk to Jax and she knew exactly when he would be on his break at the clubhouse. She was nervous and could only hope that the young man was alone and that Sunshine was nowhere to be found.

"He's working." Sunshine walked up behind Tara and shook her head. "Won't be on break for another hour. Him and Opie got a late start."

"Okay." She turned around slowly and looked up slightly at the taller brunette. "I just wanted to talk to Jackson."

"Oh, I know you do." Sunny rolled her eyes. "You want to talk to him, be super disrespectful towards me and try to win him back. What's your line going to be? _I know your dad had passed but I needed to be selfish and do what I wanted. I regret it now though so can we get back together?_ "

Tara nodded her head slowly. "There's no harm in talking to him, how is that disrespectful towards you?"

"If you have to ask that question then you're dumber than I give you credit for." She trailed her fingers through her light brown hair and shook her head. "You didn't like when girls would talk to Jax? Try to seduce him? Try to take him from you? What if the roles were switched huh? What if you were the current girlfriend and I was the ex? Coming back to talk to him, see if I couldn't rekindle the romance. Disrespectful right?"

"It's not like that." Tara shook her head. "Jax and I have been together for years, I left so I could see about better classes. I want to be a doctor and I thought getting out of Charming High was the way to do it. I thought we'd work it out. I didn't know I'd come back and he'd be with someone else."

"It's like that." Sunny nodded her head slowly. "You're being one of those annoying girls. You left him, he didn't have to wait. He could move on and be happy. If you haven't noticed, he's _happy_."

"I just want to talk to him." Tara turned away from the brunette. "What are you doing here anyways? Being one of those clingy girlfriends?"

"Nope." Gemma shook her head as she approached the pair carefully. "Sunshine works in the office with me a few days a week."

"Yup." Sunny smirked at Tara. "Take not of this lovely Teller-Morrow shirt I'm rocking, custom, to fit my feminine figure." She shrugged. "Like I said, Jax is working, if you have any ounce of respect for me, you'll leave now or we may end up with a serious problem Tara."

 **SOA**

"Your mom and Sunny cornered me yesterday." Tara spoke up before Jax could even get off of his bike. "I expected more from Sunny to be honest."

Jax nodded his head slowly before getting of his Harley. "I heard a different story, I heard that Sunshine was warning you against being disrespectful and trying to be one of those girls that attempt to steal a guy away. See, Sunny, she tells me everything and I believe her when she tells me things. I'm going to look like an asshole when I go back and tell her that I talked with you, so please make it worth my while."

The brunette nodded her head. "I want to apologize for the way I left and the timing of when I left. I just thought I would have the opportunity to take better classes to improve my marks for college. I was wrong, the school was terrible and the girls were mean."

"For the sake of saving us both from the potential back and forth. I forgive you for leaving." He shrugged his shoulders as he perched a cigarette between his lips. "It's not going to change anything but still, it's forgiven."

Tara opened her mouth before letting it shut again. "I miss you Jax, I miss hanging out with you, I miss being with you. I miss us. I should've never left, it was selfish."

"That's enough." He shook his head. "You left, you wanted out of Charming but here you are, right back in the little shit ass town you were so desperate to get out of. I don't know what you want me to say or do Tara, I really don't know why you're so adamant about us being together when we didn't even work out the first time. I wasn't good enough for you to stay with or even attempt to have a long distance relationship with."

"I want you to say that you'll give me another chance." She smiled. "We were good together, alright? I messed it up and I shouldn't have taken you for granted. I want another chance to be happy with you Jax. I want you at my side and I want to be at your side. I love you, I'm still in love with you and it kills me to see you with _Sunshine_. What kind of name is Sunshine anyways? What does she have that makes you want to stay with her instead of trying us out again?"

"Whoa, all of that jealousy that just came out, that's not attractive at all." Jax chuckled as he looked at his ex-girlfriend. "I'm having fun with her, we explore, she pulls me out of my comfort zone, she's opened my eyes to an entirely new scene. She even pushed me to go for my GED since school isn't for me. I don't know Tara but Sunshine is just good to me and good for me right now. Her dad gave her the name, before he passed. He'd sing to her mom's belly, that one sunshine song."

Tara nodded her head slowly as she turned her back to the young man, her hands wiping away the involuntary tears that had escaped. She still didn't know why he was fighting against them being together so hard. They were supposed to be together. They were Tara and Jax. You couldn't find one without the other. "I just want you back Jackson."

"I can't, I'm sorry. Maybe in the future, if that's what the world wants but for now, I'm happy where I'm at with Sunny." Jax hugged the brunette briefly. "I'm sorry Tara. I hope you can understand this decision right now. It's what I need right now, she's what I need right now."

"Yeah, one day soon." She mumbled to herself before turning around and stepping closer to the youngman. "Soon Jackson." She kissed him before feeling him push her away roughly. "Ow."

"What the fuck?" Jax growled before taking a step back. "This was a big mistake. I shouldn't have even agreed to meet you here Tara. See, you always said you were better than those girls that threw themselves at me while we were together but here you are, acting just like one of them. It's a shame, get your shit together. This _isn't_ you. At least, this isn't the girl I know."

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry for the delay in updates. I spent the last couple of days just mulling over whether I should continue on with this story and Paradise Lost. So, bear with me as I try to get back on track.**


	5. Together

Sunny Vellenueva walked slowly through the cemetery, her eyes moving across each and every one of the headstones. She was looking for one in particular. Not her dad's, no. He wasn't buried in Charming. Truth be told, she hadn't been to her dad's resting place in two years. It was too painful, even though she had never met her dad, she still felt heartbroken over him being gone. "Hey." She stopped as her eyes settled on the headstone before she lowered herself to her knees, setting the flowers on the ground before she smiled. "It's been forever now, huh JT?"

She smiled before tucking her hair behind her ears. "I came to tell you that Jax and I are dating. Weird, I know but it's good. We're looking out for each other, just like you told us to when we were growing up. It's me, him and Opie. Opie finally grew on me more, or rather I grew on him. It's the three of us most of the time, just driving around in the beat up trucks and laughing it up."

"Here I was, thinking that Jax was the only one that came out here to talk to John." Gemma looked down at the brunette and smiled. "Came out here to change out the flowers when I saw you walking towards here."

"Oh yeah." She chuckled and nodded. "He was cool to me, I have to give him updates about life. Let him know that I'm good and that Jax is good."

"I heard that Jax was planning on getting his GED." The older woman lowered herself to the ground and set the flowers down. "You have a hand in that?"

Sunny shook her head slowly and shrugged. "It was his idea, I can't take any credit for it. I think it's a good option since he doesn't want to be stuck with being in classes all day. I on the other hand, I like being in class."

"You know, if you just pop Tara really good one time, then she'll probably leave you and Jackson alone." Gemma smirked. "It's just some advice."

"I'm not going to get into some weird cat fight with his ex-girlfriend. I'd like to think I'm above that and that if I got into a fight it'd be because of something a little more serious." She chuckled and shrugged. "I mean, it is annoying as hell to have Tara popping up at every turn but I'm not worried. Even if we did get into a fight, I'd beat her ass pretty badly. The height difference alone should actually scare Tara away."

Gemma laughed and shook her head. "Height don't mean a damn thing. She'd still try to fight you. I think she has some offenses on her record for it, I know her and Jax had gotten arrested a few times together but mostly for drinking."

"What a shame." Sunny shook her head as she slowly stood up and fixed her shorts and shirt. "Oh, my mom should be in town soon, so keep an eye out for that. I'm actually going to head home, I have homework to get done and my aunt told me that if I don't finish it, I can't wander off to Oakland this weekend."

"I know, I actually talked to your mom this morning, she was shocked to learn that you and Jax were dating." Gemma looked up at the brunette. "You didn't tell her?"

The teen shrugged her shoulders. "Nope, I was waiting until I saw her face to face but thank you for telling her. Now, I can rest easy knowing that she knows." She smiled. "I honestly hadn't told her yet because I already know what lecture I would be getting about dating a Son. I tell her that I'm dating and her mind goes straight to something serious when it's just fun and starting out."

"Just be smart, remember there's no room on the back of his bike for you and a carseat." Gemma smiled at the brunette. "I'll see you at your next shift."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey losers." Sunshine smiled at Jax and Opie before taking the cigarette from Opie. "Thank you Ope, I need this."

"Rough day?" Jax smirked at the brunette. "My mom told me she rant into you at the cemetery."

She nodded her head slowly. "Did she tell you to remember there's no room on the back of your bike for me and a carseat?" She laughed as she passed the cigarette back to Opie. "Homework was brutal. It took a lot out of me."

"Jesus, gotta love Gemma though." Opie shook his head. "You should really kick your smoking habit though Sunny."

"I'm kicking the habit, that was my first drag of the day." She smiled at the teens. "So, I was thinking about a double date. You and Donna, me and Jax. There's a cute little street fair in Oakland, way better than funtown that's for sure. We'll have fun."

"You lose your mind on the way here?" Opie looked carefully at Sunny. "You want to willingly hang out with Donna? I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't dislike Donna, I dislike the way she gossips." She shrugged her shoulders as she braided her hair and smiled. "It'll be fun, I promise. Lots of free food, games and there will be a cool after party to go to afterwards."

"You had me at free food." Jax smirked as he pulled the brunette into his side. "We'll be there, we will go to this street fair. It better be more amazing than fun town or I'll start to judge your idea of what's fun."

"Way, way more fun. I came here with another motive though." She pointed to her truck. "My girl is making the most horrible noise that she has ever made in her life. I want you to take a look at her and make her all better."

"We aren't miracle workers." Opie shook his head. "We're not even real mechanics."

" _Yet_." She smiled. "Just look at her and try to fix her. I really don't wanna pay to take her somewhere else. I want all of you guys to fix her for free. A steep family discount."

"She's using us!" Jax shook his head slowly. "She's only talking to us because it benefits her and her truck. See, her true motives have been exposed and now we're onto you Sunny. We're going to be watching you carefully now." He squeezed her hips and smirked. "You're lucky we like you, we'll look at the truck, if anything we'll have one of the other guys take a look at it. Lowell is pretty good with trucks and cars."

"I'll be back, I'm going to pull the truck into the bay and start to look at it." Opie took the keys from Sunny. "Don't disappear too long though."

"Mmm." Sunny smiled at Jax. "I think he just gave us permission to sneak off for a bit. You down babe?"

"Yeah." Jax smirked, his hand lacing with the brunette's as he started to walk her towards the clubhouse. "We need like five minutes, it won't be too long."

"Five minutes?" She shook her head and laughed. "More like two but whatever you say Jackson."

"Yeah, two minutes to get it done, three to get back out there." He laughed as he led her through the clubhouse and back to the apartment. "Only room with a built in bathroom. It's basically a master suite."

"How romantic." She smiled as she watched him close the door behind her. "This is kinda nice, smells like weed, cigarettes and a hint of sex but I don't want to think about that at all." She walked to her boyfriend, lacing her arms around his neck before kissing his lips. "What am I in here for huh?"

Jax shrugged as he slipped his hands under the brunette's shirt, rubbing her back slowly. "You're in here because I want some alone time with you. No prying ears around here. I gotta talk to you about something that happened."

"Okay, I'm all ears." She nodded slowly, studying him carefully before dropping her arms to her sides. "What happened Jax?"

"I talked to Tara the other day, I shouldn't have done it but I wanted her to stop harassing you and coming around. She then kissed me." He shook his head. "I pushed her away but I still wanted to tell you what went on."

Sunny scoffed. "She kissed you? So much for her not being one of those disrespectful little girls." She shook her head as she rested her hands on Jackson's shoulders. "I guess it's alright, I mean I don't like the fact that your ex kissed you but I can't be mad at you since she kissed you and not the other way around."

"Brushed my teeth a few times." He laughed and shook his head. "Now, you still down for those two minutes of heaven?" He kissed her as he backed her up towards the bed. "Or is this a bad time?"

"Nope." She shook her head as she tugged on the man's shirt. "I'm all for it." She kissed his lips and smiled. "I need that two minutes of heaven _badly_." She took a step back, pulling her shirt over her head before tossing it at the young man. "Thought I'd go braless today."

"It was a good idea." He smirked down at her as he cupped her breasts gently. "No wonder you were in a black shirt and not your usual light colored one."

"Aw, you do pay attention." Sunny smiled at her boyfriend before stepping back and pushing her jeans and panties down her legs. "You're the best though."

He nodded slowly, his blue eyes drinking in the body of the brunette. His tongue swiping over his bottom lip before he quickly undressed and moved back towards the brunette, his lips on her neck as he slowly lowered them both onto the bed. "You're hot."

She laughed as she loosely draped her leg over Jax's body. "Did you just call me hot?" She shook her head as she looked up at him, placing a soft kiss on his chin before gasping softly at the feeling of him pushing into her. It was still a sensation she was getting used to, even after the dozens of times they had been together.

"I did." He kissed her and smirked, his movements slow and lazy as he depended on the brunette's facial expressions and the little sounds that slipped from her lips to guide and encourage him. Being with her was different, it was still something he was getting used to but it was all something he enjoyed thoroughly. Especially when the brunette pushed him outside of his comfort zone. "You're hot, it's not a lie."

"Um, I know I'm hot but you can also tell me how smart I am." She laughed as she hooked her leg behind his and rolled them over, sitting up slightly as she moved her hips back and forth slowly. "Mmm, I'm in charge now though babe. I love being on top."

He shook his head, his hands on her hips as he helped her with her movements. Encouraging her to move faster. "You know I hate when you go slow babe." He smirked up at her before closing his eyes, taking in the feeling of the brunette's weight on top of him, paired with her movements, the way her velvet walls gripped his manhood. It was an amazing feeling, once he let go of any reservations h had. "You feel so damn good."

"Oh, I know." She leaned down, the tip of her tongue tracing the shape of his lips, her hips still grinding against him as she worked them both closer to climax. She had to admit, she loved when she got to be in charge, when Jax just wanted to lay back and let her take control and do most of the work. "You feel good too." She smiled at him, letting him roll them over as he began to thrust into her at a more aggressive pace. "Oh."

Jax looked down at the brunette, smiling as he watched her head fall back and a smile creep across her lips. His pace was steady as he watched her neck and chest blush a light red, letting him know that she was on the verge of an orgasm. It was something that she had taught him after the first time they slept together and he had failed to help the brunette orgasm. "You're getting close babe…"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, her eyes fluttering open to meet the young man's blue gaze as she felt her body begin to shudder. "You're getting better at this… You're getting so much better at this Jackson."

He nodded, pumping into the brunette a few more times before his own release started. He smiled, resting his forehead against hers as he steadied his breath. "See, told you we only needed two minutes." He laughed as he rolled off of her. "Still got three minutes to clean up and get dressed."

"You're horrible." She shook her head as she reached over and pinched his side. "That was so five minutes! We're getting better at lasting longer, look at us, basically porn stars." She laughed as she curled into his side and yawned. "Think we can get a nap in before they come looking for us?"

"No one is going to come looking for us." Jax shook his head as he wrapped an arm around the brunette. "Well, I mean Opie might but that's a long shot, Donna is probably here by now. So, we can nap. You're so lazy I swear."

"I'm a tired girl, I've been up since six this morning. I fell asleep doing homework last night so I had to wake up early to finish it up." Sunny shrugged as she started trailing her nails over Jax's smooth skin. "I need to keep my grades up, I really wanna get into a good local university. How's the GED thing going?"

"It's alright, I got all the materials I needed and the counselor said I can sit for it whenever I'm ready to sit for it." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'm not sure that it'll be too hard to pass, it just looks like the basics."

"Well, if you need help with anything, I'll squeeze you in before study sessions." She yawned again before closing her eyes. "Now no more talking. I need this nap, _badly_."

* * *

 **For those who are still reading, can you let me know if you're still enjoying this story or not? It'd help me out a lot, especially with figuring out how often to update this story.**


	6. Pressure

"Welcome to Oakland." Sunny smiled at Donna before shrugging. "This is amazing isn't it? I love street fairs so, so much. Look at the lights, look at the people, look at the food stands, look at all the stuffed animals we are going to force Jackson and Opie to win for us. I have my eye on that giant elephant over there, so Jax, I hope you brought a whole lot of money because some of these games are _very_ rigged."

"Truth comes out, she's a gold digger." Opie chuckled as he watched Sunny circle around Donna. "Why are you walking around her like she's prey?"

The brunette shrugged as she grabbed Donna's hands. "She is a bit overdressed for the street fair. Her feet are going to be killing her in thirty minutes. If you want to borrow a pair of sneakers, I have some in my truck. I promise they'll be a hell of a lot more comfortable than your heels."

Donna nodded slowly as she looked down at her feet. "Fine, I'll borrow the pair of sneakers. I do not want my feet to kill me." She shook her head as she accepted the pair of beat up converse. "These should be thrown out."

"No!" Sunny shook her head adamantly. "Those shoes get better with every stain, tear and doodle. Converse are made to handle a beating. Those are stylish. Trust me. If you were to pair them with some ripped up jeans, you'd be on an entirely new level. They're even going to look good with the skirt you're wearing."

"I didn't know you were into fashion." The brunette flashed a small smile as she slipped her feet into the sneakers and laced them up. "Then again, I don't really know much about you at all."

The teen nodded slowly. "That's because you haven't given us a chance to get to know each other until now. You're also always in the gossip mode and when not in that mode, you're running around with Tara. I don't like Tara at all. Here's a piece of gossip for you, she kisses other girls' boyfriends." Sunny shook her head. "Can't trust her."

Donna nodded slowly as she studied the girl before smiling. "She kissed Jax!? She didn't tell me that! That's not cool at all, what if she makes a move on my Opie. I'd have to pop her or something." She furrowed her brow. "Come on, show me an easy game I can even win at."

"It's going to be a long night man." Jax smirked as he patted Opie's chest. "At least they're not arguing."

Opie shook his head slowly. "Why do I feel as if this is going to end up in some type of girl fight with Donna and Tara?" He shrugged. "You know how Donna and Tara are, they are best friends, from the actual start. They banded together and chased off Wendy when you and her were paired up for a project, they are together on chasing off Sunny but obviously that has failed miserably."

"Bullies." Jax shook his head as they caught up to the pair of girls. "It's a damn shame that they can't all just get along."

"Okay, I was teaching Donna how to throw the ball at the bottles and she totally won on her first try already." Sunny smiled as she grabbed Jax's hand and pulled him closer. "She's trying to win that giant Opie sized bear though."

"I'm going to get it." Donna nodded eagerly and smiled. "I just need to knock the bottles down one more time and it's mine!"

"How did Sunny get you to play a game? When we go to fun town you want nothing to do with any of the games." Opie shook his head. "Did she put a spell on you? Sunshine are you some witch?"

Sunny laughed and nodded her head slowly. "Yes, yes I am. Some Native Americans are known to have some magic." She shrugged as she held up a hand. "Or, I simply showed her how to play the game and didn't get upset with her. She needs a little encouragement and she turns into a pro. Look at that, you're going to have fun carrying that big ass bear around! Nope! You can't go chuck it into the truck. It will dull the fun of the fair."

"There sure are a whole lot of Mayans walking around this place…" Jax shook his head slowly. "Didn't think there'd be so many."

"Oh, did I not mention that they're the ones that put this fair together?" Sunny shook her head. "My bad but it's no big deal. You're not wearing colors and it's a family event, nothing would happen."

"Sunny." He sighed. "We can't be here, we have to go."

"No, you're not prospects yet. Just have fun Jax, this is the first and only time that we'll be able to enjoy this fair together." She smiled as she pulled him to her and kissed his lips. "It's fun, we're all having fun and that's really the only thing that matters tonight. Look at us, we're on a double date with Donna and Opie. Donna and I are getting along. I'm enjoying myself, she's pretty cool when on her own."

"Fine, fine. You're right." He nodded slowly as he squeezed her hands. "Donna is having fun for sure. You look like you're having fun. I'd have more fun if I had a drink or two."

"I'll get you a drink or two. Opie, you want a beer? Donna?" Sunny smiled at the trio. "Don't wander off too far. I'm going to grab the drinks."

"I'll take one." Donna smiled at Sunny before watching her walk off. "She's pretty cool."

"So, now you like her?" Opie smirked at his girlfriend. "What changed your mind? Besides not having Tara around to pick and choose friends for you."

"I was defensive alright, she's my best friend's ex boyfriend's new girlfriend. I know how Tara feels about Jax, so I thought I'd be supportive." She shrugged. "I couldn't be a bad friend to Tara, she's already going to basically die when she hears about this double date."

"I got the drinks!" Sunny smiled as she walked towards the trio. "So, let's really start to enjoy ourselves."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunshine tangled her hands in Donna's hair, wincing slightly as the brunette emptied the contents of her stomach in the port-o-potty toilet. It had been a good few hours, the drinks had been non-stop, the laughter loud, the conversation good but now that she was playing nurse to a girl that had been one of her enemies before the night had begun was weird. She shook her head, rubbing the brunette's back slowly before sighing. "I told you that you shouldn't have gotten on that ferris wheel love."

Donna shook her head, wiping at her mouth before frowning. "Opie wanted to go, I thought I'd be fine, he's fine!"

"Well, that boy is a giant, the drinks haven't even hit him." She shook her head as she continued to rub Donna's back slowly. "You definitely can't go home like this, you guys can come home with me, we'll crash in my room, I have a pullout sofa, you and Opie can sleep on." She furrowed her brow as she passed Donna a bottle of water. "Take a sip or two, you'll be fine."

"I don't know, I don't know." Donna wiped at her eyes. "You're just so nice and pretty. Why am I not holding your hair back?"

"I had one beer, I figured one of us would have to drive back unless we're trying to pay a taxi to take us back to Charming, that'd be too expensive." She chuckled as she walked Donna out of the bathroom. "No crying though, nothing to be sad about. We got those cute ass photo booth pictures, it was a successful night."

"I love those pictures." Donna nodded as she leaned against the taller brunette. "I look so good in them! Tara is going to hate me, she told me I had to hate you because she hates you for being with Jax and it's stupid because it's not your fault that he doesn't want her back! She left him, he was in a bad, bad place but now he's so happy and I have to pretend to be upset that you're with him, it's so stupid."

"You should never hate someone because someone else does. No true friend would ask you to do that." She shook her head as she leaned Donna against her truck before pulling the door open. "In you go, sit and sip this water, if you have to puke, please aim for the floor, easier to rinse out. I'll be back, I'm going to grab the guys." She sighed as she fastened the seatbelt around Donna before closing the door, moving back to the picnic table that they had left Jax and Opie sitting at. "Donna is crying and puking, I think that's our sign to head out. We're going to sleepover at my place."

"Yeah, she tends to get a little emotional when drunk." Opie shook his head as he stood up from the table. "Let's get out of here then. We can have a sleepover at your place, I've never been."

"It'll be a fun time." She nodded as she grabbed Jax's hand. "Thanks for those overpriced stuffed animals. They'll look good in my room for sure. That god awful pink paint, it's never going anywhere. My aunt vetoed it." She started pulling the young man towards the truck. "Donna is already strapped in."

"It was fun." Jax nodded slowly. "I didn't think the double date would be good but you and D proved us wrong."

"Oh, she likes me and thinks I'm pretty. Only hated me because Tara told her that she had to." She shrugged as she stopped at the truck. "Let's grab food on the way home, I think it'll do you all some good." She hugged Jax before moving away from him and climbing into the driver's seat. "The food needs to be greasy though, or it'll be pointless."

"Thanks for taking care of me, I didn't puke." Donna patted Sunny's legs and flashed her a drunken smile. "I want some fries."

"Oh, you're welcome dear." Sunny chuckled as she started the truck. "Let's get you some fries and then to bed."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunshine spread the last blanket on top of Donna and Opie before turning her attention to Jax and her bed. It was early in the morning and all the brunette wanted to do was crash face first into her bed and sleep for at least four hours. She didn't need much, all she really needed was a power nap and she would be good to be up and running around once again. Tackling all her errands before her friends woke up and most importantly before her mom came to the house for a nice lunch. "I'm so tired, I don't think I want kids. Getting those two in bed and settled down was like dealing with two toddlers."

Jax laughed and shook his head, holding his arms open for the tired looking brunette. "It's time for you to relax and get a nap in. It's nice that you looked after all of us but now just take it easy and try to get some sleep in."

"Oh, so much easier said than done." She rested her head against his chest and yawned. "At least you were sober enough to get into a shower before you climbed into my bed. I can appreciate this nice clean smell, for real."

"It sobered me up, made me sleepy though." He wrapped his arms around her, pinning him against his chest. "We liked the night. Opie said he hasn't seen Donna have that much fun in _months_. I don't know what you did or said to her but it seemed like you two really did hit it off."

"I was myself." She shook her head and shrugged. Her eyes slowly starting to close. "That's it. Her perception of me was from Tara's point of view, so I took Tara out of the equation and look, I have potentially made a new friend. We'll have to see what happens come school on Monday, hopefully she doesn't fall back into that bullying mean girl shit. I keep thinking that those two are going to pull a Carrie and dump pig's blood on me."

"I know they're bullies but I don't think that they're that bad and where would they find a pig to drain of blood in Charming." He shook his head slowly as he pulled the blankets over their bodies. "I think you need to relax a whole lot more and just forget about them, like I keep telling you too. Donna can be a friend to you, just on her own. If she turns back into a mean girl on Monday then you simply cut ties with her."

Sunny nodded slowly, her fingers lazily twisting the rings on the teen's fingers before she yawned again. Her eyes growing heavier with sleep. "You've got a point. I'll see you in a few hours."

 **SOA**

"Sunshine." The woman stood over her daughter's bed and shook her head as she poked at the teen's bare back. "Sunshine, I'll give you five seconds until I toss this water on you. Wake up Sunshine."

"No mom." Sunny shook her head, moving her hand around the bed until she came in contact with Jax before she turned over, her eyes opening slowly before she groaned. "Mom! I thought you weren't going to be over until lunch."

"And I thought I taught you better than this, put a shirt on and meet me in the kitchen. I want to talk to you. Jax, good to see you again but you and your friends have to get dress and leave after breakfast. I need some time with my daughter." The woman smiled.

"Yeah, yeah of course Elena." Jax looked at the woman before watching Sunny as she pulled a shirt on. "Nothing happened, she just likes to sleep like that when it's hot."

"Jax." Sunny shook her head before kissing his cheek and climbing out of bed. "Mom, I'm following you." She closed her bedroom door and frowned. "It wasn't what it looked like. I did get hot during the night. I didn't think about it and I definitely forgot Opie and Donna were asleep on the pull out couch."

The woman shook her head slowly as she looked back at her daughter. "Jackson Teller, that is the boy you choose to spend your free time with? Couldn't have found someone on the path to college or someone with a bright future ahead of them? I don't think I raised you to just simply settle for the first or second guy that gives you attention."

"Okay but it's not like that, we're not serious. We're just dating and having fun together." She shrugged. "It's just all fun and games mom, I'm not here planning some future with him. He's also not taking away from my school work. I'm still top of the class, I'm still killing it in my college courses. I'm on track to getting into every college I've applied for. Nothing is going to deter me from giving myself a bright future. I promise."

"Good, you know I loved your dad with all my heart. From the moment I laid eyes on him to the moment he was lowered into the ground, even now. I still love him. I however wonder where you and I would be like if he were still alive, if he never joined the Sons of Anarchy." Elena pulled her daughter into a hug. "I need you to be focused on school and being better than what me and your dad were. You hear me Sunshine?"

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded slowly as she sat on the chair, pulling her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees. "I hear you loud and clear mom. I'm not going to mess it up, I promise. I'm going to continue to take it seriously. I'm going to make you and daddy proud." She smiled as she twisted the ring on her pinky finger. "So, please be nice to Jax, he's really good to me."

"Your innocence warms my heart baby girl." Elena kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled. "They're all good to you until they fuck you over. You can't trust men Sunshine, not men these days anyway. Your dad, he was a good one. I don't want to see you get your heartbroken. I talked to Gemma, she says Jax is still twisted up over his ex. I don't want you in some love triangle my love."

Sunshine looked up at her mom, trying to keep the smile on her face as she simply nodded her head in response. This was a typical conversation for them, her mom putting her issues with men on Sunny's shoulders. Trying to scare her into thinking that all men were the same when Sunny knew that couldn't be a generalization. Not men were created equal and they definitely weren't created the same. Her mom had simply dove head first into a relationship with a man she barely knew and by the time she learned everything about him, he was pushing them both out of his life and out of the luxe Oakland Hills mansion Sunny had grown to love. "Like I said mom, it's nothing serious, we aren't in love with each other. I'm not going to be heartbroken if he up and leaves me for Tara."

"Good, good." Elena smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you and I'm going to make you a big breakfast. Waffles and lots of bacon. I did pick up some fresh fruits on the way over, it's all cut up in a little fruit salad. Start on that, you want to fill up on that before the heavier stuff." She nodded as she set the bowl on the table. "If Opie is still as big as I remember him to be, then I'll be needing to make the whole pack of bacon."

"Opie and Donna are going to each shower before coming out here." Jax walked into the kitchen, smiling before he sat down next to Sunny and squeezed her thigh. "He's bigger than you remember by the way. He's a giant basically."

"I figured as much since Piney is a big guy." She set out a few plates and bowls. "I am trying to get her to eat healthier, I can tell that she's been eating greasy food which isn't good for her body and really terrible for her mind."

Sunny shook her head as she filled her bowl with fruit. "It's my mom's way of saying she doesn't want a fat daughter." She chuckled as she held up a strawberry for Jax. "I know you love these things. Or at least you used to eat so many that you would get sick."

"I still love them." He took the strawberry and smiled at Sunny before squeezing her thigh. "I'll try to make sure she lays off greasy foods."

"Good." Elena smiled as she started setting a stack of waffles onto the table. "Sunshine, after breakfast and after your friends leave, we'll have a little girl time and talk. You know she's on her way to a good university? I'm excited to see her graduate high school and get out of Charming for good."

"Mom, can we not dampen the mood right now? At least don't jinx it." Sunny shook her head and sighed. "One day at a time right now. I'm going to bust my ass off but I want you to lay off right now, you know how I get when you stress me out. I'm having fun with classes, I want to keep it that way. I'm at the top, there's no one else for me to beat."

"I have no doubt that she'll get out of Charming. Hopefully she'll remember the little people like me that she'll be leaving behind." Jax kissed Sunny's cheek and smiled. "I never want to see her get stuck here."

"Morning." Opie walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air. "Smells amazing Elena."

"You really are a giant." Elena chuckled. "Have a seat, everything is done."

"Don't mind if I do." Opie sat down, making himself a large plate. "I'm starving."

"Donna still getting ready?" Sunny inquired as she nibbled on a slice of bacon. "I hope she sees the clothes I left out for her."

"Yeah, she saw them." Opie nodded slowly. "Again, thanks for the street fair, food and sleepover."

"You went to the street fair? Did you see your little friend Esai?" Elena smiled at her daughter.

"Nope and he's not my friend." Sunny sighed as she looked up at her mom. "Let's just enjoy breakfast, please."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mom we really do need to have a conversation about you being so intense about my life. You know that I hate lots of pressure." Sunshine whined as she lowered herself to the porch swing. "I know you expect a lot from me but just cut back."

"Sunshine, I didn't carry you for almost ten months for you not to succeed in life. I didn't have the opportunities that you have. I barely graduated high school and I didn't even go to college until a few years ago. I just want more for you." Elena sighed as she looked at her daughter, tucking the brunette's straight hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry if I put a lot of pressure on you, I just don't want you to end up like me, fresh out of high school, thinking I know everything and ending up pregnant."

"First of all, I don't ever wanna get pregnant, you know I don't want any kids." She shook her head. "Secondly, I'm not in love with Jax, I'm not going to sacrifice my hard work to help him realize his dreams or whatever. I am not for that. I however am helping him study for his GED. Mom, Jax and I are just having fun, hanging out and exploring California together, I'd be stupid to think it'll develop into anything more than that."

"Keep that mindset mamas." The older woman kissed her daughter's forehead. "Nothing good can come of getting stuck with a Son. I loved your dad with all of my heart but when he passed, man oh man, that was painful. All I had were the condolences of the club with a promise to help me out whenever I needed it."

"But you were find with the prospect of me nearly getting involved with a Mayan." Sunny sighed as she pulled her legs up onto the swing. "Mom, I love you but you're so weird. Just let me finish it all, we're on the last stretch. Acceptance letters should be coming very soon. So, keep your eyes on the mailbox."

"Hey." Jax smiled at the pair. "I know you told us to go away but I need to borrow Sunny for like ten minutes. Please."

"Sure." Elena nodded slowly as she stood up. "Ten minutes and then I'm coming back for her."

"Ignore her." Sunny shook her head as she smiled at Jax. "I'm missing the peace and quiet from her being in Oakland still. She hasn't been back for even a whole day yet and I'm already getting stress hives." She gestured to her arms. "It's terrible. She's so going to try to limit me from going on spontaneous trips."

"Well, I came over to see if you were going to be at work tomorrow." He sat down next to her before pulling her onto his lap. "I also needed an excuse to just see you again. Breakfast was something else. I forgot how blunt your mom was."

"I'm just going to die." She sighed as she relaxed against him and shrugged her shoulders. "She'll be out here soon, chasing you off. She's serious about girl time. So, I'll see you tomorrow, I will be a work and I will be bringing you lunch. My aunt is going to be making lots of food tonight."

"I will hold you to it." Jax kissed her temple and smiled. "Don't let her drive you crazy. I have an adventure planned this weekend. I don't need you in trouble and unavailable." He slid her off his lap and smiled. "I'll see you later Sunny, bye Elena." He waved at the woman in the screen door. "Have fun with the girl talk."

"Bye Jax." Elena waved back. "Sunny, come on, time to help roll burritos. You can also tell me about this job you supposedly have. I'm curious to know all about it."

* * *

 **I'm trying to write longer chapters, so updates will be once a week, instead of twice a week. So, I hope you enjoyed this update and I hope you look forward to more of Sunny and her mom. :)**


	7. Replaced

Sunshine Vellenueva shook her head as she parked her truck in its usual spot at Teller-Morrow. She had managed to survive the long day of classes but was now slowly getting a headache as she listened to her mom go on and on about what classes she felt Sunshine needed to take in college. What she thought Sunshine needed to do with her life. She was annoyed but she knew if she snapped at her mom, she'd be hauled back home. "Mom, I'm listening but can you slow it down, I'm getting a headache. I should've eaten a bigger snack or something."

"I'm just flipping through this catalog for Berkeley, I think that would be a good university for you. You could go and study to be a lawyer or something. You'd be really good with it." Elena smiled at her daughter before closing the catalog as she watched the teen climb out of the beat up old truck. "I can't believe this damn thing is still running, your dad loved this thing, when he wasn't on that damn bike of his, he was in this truck."

"Mom, stop talking please. My head is killing me, I can't handle it right now. I also don't want to be a lawyer, I don't think I'd be good at it one bit." She shook her head slowly as she rubbed her hands on her jeans. "I had a long day, I came here to work for a few hours and then go home and shower before I sleep."

"If you had a long day the last thing you need to do is work." Elena shook her head. "You should be at home, doing homework and resting Sunny."

The teen rolled her eyes as she walked towards the office. "Working relaxes me, it's easy and I get my homework done while I work. Mom, you're the one that's giving me the headache. You talked nonstop about what _you_ think that _I_ should do when I go to college. It's not about what you want or what you think is best for me. It's about what I want and what I think is best for me. After all, I'm going to be the one taking the classes and starting a career with the degree, not you."

"Sunshine," Elena started before stopping herself as she watched the brunette disappear into the office, closing and locking the door so she couldn't get in. "Chico, you said having a girl would be fun. Ha, not for me."

"Didn't I tell you about how girls needed to be killed before they can grow up?" Gemma smirked at Elena. "She's a good girl, she's doing what she needs to do, she's not a kid that you need to be right on top of Elena. She's like her father, determined and a free spirit."

"Gemma." Elena hugged the woman tightly and smiled. "I know she's a good kid, I'm just trying to keep her on the right path in life. She's on her way to college soon, I don't want any of that to change."

Gemma smiled and nodded slowly. "She's going to veer off that path if you're too hard on her. I've seen it happen plenty of times. Look at me, look at you, look at the rest of the women around here. You think we would've ended up here had our parents not pushed and told us who not to date and what to do? My parents practically died when I came home with a gang of bikers and a baby on my hip."

"My mom gave me hell about Chico until the day he passed." She nodded her head slowly. "Told me that if I had been smart, I would've aborted Sunshine and gotten far away from Chico. Started a new life with someone better for me. I couldn't even talk to her for a while for her even suggesting to get rid of Sunshine. Even when I had her, she wanted Sunshine out and put up for adoption."

"Mothers just want what's best for their children, even if it sounds harsh." Gemma sighed as she pointed towards the lot. "You can't stop that though. For some reason my Jackson and your Sunshine are just drawn to each other. I can't even believe it. When they were younger they would give each other hell all of the time. Remember when Sunny held Jax and Opie's heads under the water when they were bobbing for apples."

Elena laughed and nodded. "I remember that and I remember John getting on her about it. He told her not to kill off her only friends because she may need them down the line." She shook her head. "She seemed to take well to John."

"I think that was the Chico in her, John and him were good friends." Gemma nodded slowly. "I know you don't like Jax and your girl together. I can see it in your face."

"I don't want her distracted. I don't want her to end up knocked up. That's what I'm worried about. I can force feed her birth control but it still could happen." Elena shook her head slowly. "I don't want her trapped in Charming."

"What's so wrong with being trapped in Charming?" Gemma smiled. "I know what you mean though. I however think she's way smarter than that. I don't think a slip up will happen. I think if any of these little teens are going to end up pregnant it'll be Donna or Wendy, you remember that Case girl right?"

"I do not remember Wendy but I remember her mother." Elena shrugged. "All of these girls need to be smart and realize that there is more to life than being an Old Lady. No offense Gemma, you do what you do well, you're a queen around here but not all of these girls are going to be cut out for this."

"None taken because I agree with that. Not everyone is cut out for this life." Gemma smiled. "Your daughter is one of those people. Not cut out for it."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Look, you did very well on the English portion of your practice test." Sunshine smiled as she slid the paper back towards Jax. "Now, we gotta get your math up but I think you can pass it if you were to take the GED test in the next week or so."

Jax nodded his head, looking at the test before up at the brunette. "That's good." He smiled as he grabbed her hands. "Your head stop hurting yet?"

"It stopped hurting after the first time we had sex." She laughed as she squeezed his hands. "My mom is out of control, now I am even more eager to get out of the house and off to college but I feel like she'd find a way to move into the dorm with me or some shit. Or she'll try to offer me an apartment and just move herself in. I love her but I can't handle the pressure. Just being here with my aunt while my mom was still in Oakland, I loved that. It was nice and peaceful. My aunt just let me be myself."

"While you were dealing with those customers earlier, I went to go find my mom, heard her and Elena talking." He shrugged his shoulders. "They were talking shit, betting on which of the girls around here will end up pregnant. They just want to gossip so much."

"Lord." She shook her head as she closed the workbook and sighed. "At least she's not around to talk my head off. Her and your mom can gossip all they want to." She shrugged her shoulders, her fingers messing with the ends of her hair before she looked at Jax. "I gave up smoking, it's harder than expected and I now have this habit of fooling with paper or my hair."

Jax shook his head as he passed the brunette a blank piece of paper. "You didn't have to give it up completely, a cigarette here and there won't be too bad. Just none of that pack a day type of shit." He shrugged, trailing his fingers through her hair before smiling at her. "Besides if you stop smoking who will I get upset with for swiping my cigarette? I sure as hell ain't sharing them with Ope."

"You're such a bad influence." She giggled as she shook her head and covered her face. "I think you should know that I really want to get to know this version of you as best as I can before I go off to college and become some big hotshot lawyer. My mom wants me to be a lawyer."

"Well, if you do let her decide for you and you become a lawyer, then I'll keep you on retainer in case I ever need a lawyer to argue my innocence." He winked at her and nodded. "You just now how to use your words and you definitely know how to start building that wall between us. Arms length huh?"

Sunshine shrugged as she looked at Jax carefully. "I'm not trying to build a wall at all Jackson, I am just trying to be realistic and see things from all sides. Like, could we do something long distance? Could it work if we couldn't make it to each other over weekends? That's where I'm at with this situation. Then I keep reminding myself to stop, breathe and take it day by day."

"Yeah, you need to get out of that head of yours." He shook his head and smirked. "Day by day darlin', it's the only way to do this." He stood up, holding his hand out for her. "Come on, let's run to the diner. I'm craving a burger and shake."

"I could use some mac and cheese from the diner. I like the way that Layla makes it for me, with the extra cheese and breadcrumbs." She grabbed his hand as she stood up, letting him walk her towards his truck. "You think they'd make me those garlic fries again? Last time the waitress looked at me like I was insane."

"I think they'll make you the fries again, that waitress just doesn't like you. She thinks you're a little spoiled brat." He shrugged his shoulders. "I heard her talking about it to the cook."

"I take offense to that." She laughed as she got into the truck and shook her head slowly. "My step dad did spoil me, he still tries to spoil me to be honest." She shrugged her shoulders. "He sent me a few letters, they had money orders in 'em to cover any application and college costs. He told me he still loves and cares about me, he just couldn't deal with my mom, her attitude and her trust issues anymore."

"I don't even remember your step dad." Jax shook his head slowly. "I just remember one day you being here and the next your mom announcing that you guys are moving to be with her fiance in Oakland. You begged and begged to stay here with your aunt but your mom wouldn't let you."

"He's some big shot bounty hunter guy in Oakland, he's a little corrupt if you ask me." She shook her head slowly as she tapped on the dashboard. "I think he's alright, I mean he's basically the only other father figure I had in my life but his anger man, sometimes that was just astounding, to see a grown man through a temper tantrum and send his fist through the wall. Don't look at me like that, he never laid his hands on me. I see those wheels turning in your mind."

He nodded his head slowly as he steered the truck towards the diner. His mind settling at hearing Sunny deny any form of abuse by her step dad. "Does Elena still know that he's giving you money and talking to you?"

"Oh no, if she knew that, she'd go insane. When the divorce papers were served to her, she slashed the tires of his Benz. It was a mess, then when we got home and he arrived a few hours later, she literally beat on him until the police came and took her away. He didn't press charges but I guess the state did on his behalf." She shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a very messy divorce and it's always easier to blame the man for everything that happened and my mom does just that but she was at fault, she is so untrusting that she really drove away a good guy."

"I don't even know what to say to that, your mom is intense I know that much but I didn't think she was violent. She's so tiny." Jax chuckled and shook his head as he parked his truck. "That's crazy."

"Learn something new every day." She got out of the struck, fiddling with the cash that was stuffed in the front pocket of her jeans. "My treat today, you never let me pay but today I'm going to love." She flashed a smile at Jax as they walked into the diner. "Oh look, our friend Donna and her little friend Tara."

"Oh, isn't Donna your new best friend? She was dressing more like you this weekend." He laughed as he led her to their usual booth. "It's weird."

Sunshine shook her head as she smiled and waved at Donna. "She's a follower but I think one day she'll find her inner leader."

"Hello Jax, Sunshine. You want your usual?" The waitress smiled at the couple. "Or do you wanna try our daily special?"

"Hey Ginger, can we get the usual please." Jax smiled and nodded. "I will take extra fries too."

"Finally falling into the extra fries thing." Sunny smiled as she pulled her legs onto the cracked brown vinyl of the booth. "I want to take you somewhere special soon. Like I have this cool little secret hideaway that I think you could appreciate and enjoy as well."

"I don't know if I wanna go to a hideaway, what if I piss you off and you just dump my lifeless body there?" He chuckled as he reached across the table and flicked the brunette's nose. "I gotta be careful around you. You earned a nickname from one of the Tacoma guys that was visiting us last week."

"Oh! Happy!" She nodded her head eagerly. "He told me that he appreciates my silence and that people should watch out for it. He is cool though, he's so cool."

"He said you helped him out with some truck he was working on, called you _Death_." Jax shrugged. "It's an unsettling nickname."

"That's because he asked me what I feared in life the most, so I told him I feared not accomplishing a whole lot of of my goals and dreams before dying." Sunshine shrugged. "He thought it was cool that I didn't say I was afraid of dying. I have so many things to tick off my list, like I want to be a real published author, I want to graduate high school, college, possibly have a family in the future. I don't know what life has in store for me though, so that's very exciting."

"You're weird." He kissed her and smirked. "But I love it a whole lot."

"What's your biggest fear then huh Teller?" She irked an eyebrow at him, a smirk on her pink lips as she eyed him carefully. "Can't be death either since you're going to be a Son. Is it Gemma? I've seen her put fear in some of the guys at the clubhouse as well as some customers."

"My biggest fear?" His brows knit together in concentration as he thought about the question he was asked. He had never thought about it before, he never really had a reason to. Now that it was out in the open, he didn't want his true fear to be known. It would be too girly, too anti-outlaw. "I don't know, I guess my biggest fear would be ending up like my dad. Gone too early. I know he was doing what he loved but still, I couldn't imagine going out before I really got to live a complete life."

"I can see that." She nodded her head slowly as she watched the waitress set the food on the table. "Thank you." She smiled at the woman before abruptly turning her attention back onto the Jax. "Mountain of fries you have there babe, I want some of them if you can't finish all of that off."

"Eat your own food." He shook his head as he watched the brunette drizzle an obscene amount of ketchup on her fries before adding ranch dressing. He scrunched up his face and pretended to vomit. "That is disgusting, why would you do that to perfectly good fries huh?"

"It's good, don't knock it till you try it." Sunshine shrugged as she started to eat her fries, her fingers becoming covered in the sauces before she frowned. "Next time, I'm going to have to eat these things with a fork or something. This is too messy."

"Next time I'm hiding everything but the ketchup." Jax smirked at the brunette before holding out some napkins before passing her a fork. "There, you can eat your fries like a little prissy thing Sunny."

Tara moved around her dad's black Cutlass that she had borrowed, she was on a mission to get down to the bottom of why her best friend Donna was all of a sudden acting distant. She couldn't think of anything that she had personally done to the brunette, so she needed to get answers as to why Donna was trying to shed her mean girl attitude.

She walked up to the front door, knocking on it softly before taking a step back and patiently awaiting an answer. Her green eyes scanned the shabby front yard before her face involuntarily wrinkled up in disgust. She checked herself before turning back around just as Donna opened the front door. "Hey D!"

"Hey T." Donna smiled as she opened the screen door, allowing her best friend entry into the home. "What's up? Not every day do you make house calls."

"I came to talk, I wanted to see if we were still cool." Tara followed Donna through the house and to what she assumed was the brunette's bedroom. In the years that they had been friends, the hang outs were usually in public or Tara's house. On a few occasions she had spent the night at Donna's but that was before Donna and her family had moved to the opposite side of Charming. The side that was deemed bad and unfavorable. "You're kinda acting like you don't want to hang out with me anymore."

"Oh no." Donna shook her head as she sat on her bed and resumed painting her nails. "I just was rethinking the whole being mean to Sunny thing. She's actually pretty cool once you get to know her and stuff."

"What do you mean?" The brunette tucked her hair behind her ears, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat on the foot of the bed, her eerie gaze on her best friend. "Since when have you ever hung out with Sunshine one on one to know that?"

"Never." Donna mumbled as she blew on her nails briefly before beginning to wave them frantically through the air. "Ope and I were invited to go on a double date situation with Jax and Sunny. Opie agreed to it and I had to go. It was so fun though, we got cute little pictures, Opie won me that giant bear over there and Sunny even took care of me when I got too drunk. Slept over her place too. It was like a cool slumber party. You never take care of me when I get too drunk T, you're always right there with me. It was nice to have someone to hold my hair back when I got sick."

"You're trading in years of friendship because she took care of you for a few hours?" Tara shook her head as she stood up from the bed. Hardly believing what she was being told by her _so called best friend_. "So, I'm just replaced like that? You can't have two best friends and I don't know why you want to befriend someone like her to begin with."

"I'm not replacing you." Donna looked at Tara and rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying to replace you Tara! I'm just saying that she's cool and I liked hanging out with her. I'm not going to lie and say it was a miserable time because it wasn't a miserable time. The four of us hung out and it was actually pretty fun. The only time we used to double date was when you needed me as a front for your curfew or you wanted to spend all night with Jax and you'd tell your parents that you were spending the night at my house, which you never actually do. What's up with that huh?"

"Because Jax isn't a double dating type of person. I can't just push things on him." She shook her head again as she dropped her arms to her sides. "Maybe you need to rethink things. Like I really want us to stay friends but I don't want you to hang out with Sunshine, she's my sworn enemy Donna. It's disrespectful of you to befriend her."

Donna stood up from her bed, moving to her door and opening it before looking back at Tara. "Well, I'm going to need the time to _rethink_. I'll let you know what I choose to do when I see you at school. While I'm doing some rethinking, maybe you should do some also. Like why you keep falling lower and lower over this Jax bullshit T. He doesn't want you right now, you're making yourself look stupid over a guy. You're like all the rest of the girls that used to trip over themselves to talk to Jax when you and him were dating. You're them! You don't see that happening right now with Sunshine and Jax, do you? She gives respect and in return she receives it. Take a page, take notes. I'll see you later T."

Tara looked at Donna carefully before shaking her head slowly. "Or maybe those girls are just afraid of her because she's practically Opie's size." She shrugged as she walked towards the door. "Make the right choice Donna, I'd hate to lose my best friend over something like this."

* * *

 **AN: So, so, so, so, so very sorry that this update took _this_ long to be published. I just had to really sit down and plan out each and every chapter of this story so updates can come faster. With that being said, like always, I want to thank those that are supporting this story and are now invested in the characters. I also want to direct you over to my tumblr, fairytellerxo where you can find pictures of the OCs, Sunny, Donna, Tara and Jax have been picked. Opie however, I'm still trying to find the most perfect FC for him like I did with the rest of them. So, if you're curious as to what I made them look like as teens, head on over. If you want sneak peeks and more information on characters, like quotes and inspiration as to their personalities than the blog is the place for you to be at. If you don't want to venture that far and have questions, leave them in a review or PM me and I'll happily answer any and all questions for you. :) **


	8. Mine

"You're not going to school dressed like that Sunshine." Elena looked at her daughter and shook her head slowly, her face twisting up in annoyance at her daughter's attire. It was far too baggy and far too unkempt for her taste. "What happened to that cute little dress I laid out for you to wear huh?"

Sunny looked down at herself and shrugged as she pulled her long hair into a messy ponytail. "Mom, I'm not going to wear a dress to school when I drive a truck and need to also run around the college campus to get to class on time. Jeans and my Raiders jersey is perfectly fine. Who do I need to dress to impress anyways?"

"You never know Sunny, you could be running across that campus and run right into your future husband." The woman sighed. "Can you please sit and eat breakfast? I made waffles and bacon for you."

"Mom! I'm am _seventeen_! I am not thinking about husbands or marriage. That is the last thing that's on my mind. I'm trying to graduate, go to college and then graduate from there. Then maybe when I'm like thirty, I'll think about settling down and what not." The teen groaned as she sat down at the table and placed a few strips of bacon into a waffle before drizzling syrup over it and folding it in half like a taco. "Thanks for breakfast though mom."

"Thirty is far too old." She shook her head as she set napkins beside her daughter. "You need to think about marrying in college. You'll be in your prime then. You can marry rich."

"Okay." Sunshine stood up, wrapping the waffle in the napkin. "I'm going to take this to go. You're level of insanity is tripping me out right now _mother dearest_. I'm not you. I don't want to marry young, I don't want to pop out a kid and I don't want to marry rich. I want to marry for _love_ , is that not a concept you understand. I'll see you tonight after dinner. I have plans with some friends after class."

"I don't remember giving you permission to go out with friends after school Sunshine." Elena glared at her daughter. "You need permission."

"I gave the girl permission weeks ago, lighten of Lena." The woman pinched her sister's arm. "I can hear you over my tv."

"Hi Auntie Maria." Sunny hugged the woman tightly before kissing her cheek. "I am going to school, have fun taming the crazy lady. Love you."

"Love you too baby. I packed you a lunch, grab it from the fridge." Maria smiled at the teen before looking at her sister. "Living room, we need to talk right now."

"What?" Elena followed her sister into the living room before dropping to the sofa. "You can't undermine me like that. Sunshine is my daughter."

"Sunshine is _your_ daughter, she's _my_ niece. I love her like she's my own child Elena. You keep treating her like she's some bargaining tool to make _your_ life better. She's not you. You have to see that. She's more responsible, she's got a solid head on her shoulders, she's focused on getting her an education and making her life the best life for _herself_. At the end of the day she is an independent woman." Maria shook her head slowly. "You can't pull any shit with that girl, she won't take it. She has Chico's stubbornness, she wants to continuously prove you wrong."

"I want the best for her. I want her to never have to worry about being taken care of." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong with me wanting her to marry someone that will take care of her. Yes, I do want her to have an education but I also want her to know that if that route doesn't work out, she'll have someone to provide for her."

"You're being fickle, my goodness Lena." The older woman rolled her eyes. "You want to raise _an independent woman_. You want her to know that her worth isn't defined by the man she cuffs herself to. She needs to take care of herself, make her own money, have her own things. Otherwise she'll end up like _you_. How'd it work out Elena? Where's all the money? Who's taking care of you now? You cannot send her down your path. Sunshine is doing good. She's in school, she's got herself a part time job. She's saving up money for a little apartment not far from whatever university she ends up choosing. She's being the woman she should be. You can't be upset with her and you definitely cannot continue this annoying behavior."

"Are you missing the fact where she's involved with Jackson Teller?" Elena glared at her older sister. "Where will that lead her? Into an early grave if it continues? Or worse yet, a pregnancy."

"You're infuriating, you really are." Maria shook her head slowly. "Jax is a good young man, I've been around here longer than you have Elena. She's not going to end up dead and if she ends up pregnant, well, that's something we'd all have to deal with."

"She couldn't raise a child and go to college. She'd have to drop out and be one of those women around the clubhouse." Elena sighed. "I don't even want to talk about this. She's on birth control, she's smart, she's not going to land herself in a situation that throws her dreams into jeopardy."

"Stop putting unnecessary pressure on that poor girl." Maria looked at her sister. "She deserves love, support and positivity. Not your attitude and definitely not to be groomed into being a little gold digger. It's not going to be the end of the world if she ends up like me. I didn't have kids, I was never married. I'm happy, healthy, have a home that I paid off, an amazing career as a nurse. It's about what makes her happy, not about what you _think_ will make her happy. So, keep that in mind or I'll have to kick you out of my house Elena. I can't stand seeing her walk around moping because of you. She was so happy before you blew in like a tornado."

"Then maybe she should call you mom and you should raise her!" Elena tossed a pillow at Maria. "You're all high and mighty. Not all of us are equipped to handle life like you have. Some of us can't be alone. I'll see you later."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunshine moved through the quad, balancing her lunch tray on her calculus book as she scanned the space for her usual table. The table that no one else sat at because it was close to the garbage cans. She smiled and gave a few small waves to a few friendly faces before dropping her things onto the metal table and lowering herself down to the uncomfortable bench. She sighed as she fumbled with her milk before finally getting it open and taking a slowly sip, happy that she had swiped the last chocolate milk. "Just what I needed."

"Hey!" Donna set her backpack on the table before taking a seat. "Can I sit here?"

"Free country." She smiled at the brunette and nodded. "Of course you can sit there. You don't have to ask. I'm not a table hog Donna."

Donna laughed before unzipping her backpack and pulling out her lunch. "My mom made meatloaf last night, so I got a meatloaf sandwich, want some?"

"Depends, is there ketchup on it?" Sunny shrugged. "I can't have meatloaf without lots of ketchup for some reason. Jax gets mad if I order it at the diner and then douse it with lots and lots of ketchup."

"Of course." She nodded as she passed half of the sandwich to Sunny. "Tara never wants to share lunch with me. It's like she's too good for it or something. What's that on your tray? How do you even eat the school lunch?"

"I don't know. I only got it for the milk and the grapes." The brunette laughed. "The chocolate milk gives me a nice energy boost before I have to head over to the college for the rest of my school day. It's pretty good, taste it."

"No thanks." Donna shook her head as she held up a juice box. "I have my trusty apple juice. Tara says I should've left these back in elementary school but they're so good."

"Um, not to sound like a bitch or anything of the sort but Tara says a lot of _things_ but none of them seem to actually be positive. I'm not in your friendship but I would say that she needs to stop trying to run you and your life. She needs to let you well be _you_. I think you're cool and I don't think anyone is ever too old for a juice box. Between you and me, I've seen Chibs and Clay drink from juice boxes." Sunshine chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders, her eyes finding Tara before she looked back at Donna. "Speaking of Tara, I think she's looking for you."

"Oh, I'm not talking to her right now. We got into a fight." Donna rolled her eyes. "She was telling me that I can't be friends with you because you're her sworn enemy. Stupid huh?"

"Very stupid." She nodded her head slowly. "We should have another sleepover, this time just the two of us. No Jax or Opie. We could have a little spa day."

"I'd love that. It can be at my house." Donna smiled. "I'll ask my mom."

"Cool." Sunny smiled as she stood up from the table. "I have to get out of here, head to the college. Just call the house and if I'm not home just leave a message and I'll call back. Later Donna, have fun."

 **SOA**

"What are those shorts?" Jackson laughed as he pulled on the belt loops of the high waisted shorts that Sunshine was currently wearing as she walked past him. "What is this entire look?"

"Um, this is a look. This is what I got when I went shopping with Donna last night." Sunny looked down at herself and smiled. "I look amazing. I look perfect."

"I think you should switch back to your signature jeans and tiny shirts." He shrugged as he kissed her cheek. "So, you and Donna are getting pretty close these days. Opie told me that her and Tara had a falling out."

She shrugged before nodding her head. "I guess they did. You know I try not to insert myself into that mess. I think Donna's cool and I want to be friends with her. Last night at the mall, it was fun. We shopped, we talked, we even got our nails done together Jax. We enjoyed each other's company, that's for sure."

"What are we doing in Oakland?" He looked at her again before looking at the massive house in front of them. "Is this where you used to live?"

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders again before looking over at Jax. "My step dad called me and told me he had some things for me. College letters and all of that good stuff. Thought I'd make you ride out here with me. You never saw this _fabulous_ part of my life."

He shrugged as he followed the brunette up the paved path to the front door of the large home. "I know your mom had to hate giving up this life."

"She did." Sunny unlocked the front door before walking in. "He gave me a key, for an _in case of emergency_ situation. Like I wanted to run away from my mom and hide out here." She chuckled as she stuffed the keys into her back pocket. "Dad? He's the only dad I've really had." She smiled as she glanced back at Jax before moving into the large, open living space. "Hey dad."

"Sunshine." The man stood up, instantly wrapping the brunette in his arms before kissing her forehead. "Man, I didn't think you'd actually come. I thought I was going to have to hand deliver your letters to you. How have you been? Do you like Charming still? What about school? Have you made friends?"

"Whoa." She chuckled as she looked up at the man. "I wouldn't miss it. I told you that I wouldn't open any letters until I was around you." She smiled before looking at Jax. "I reconnected with old friends. I've been alright, recently developed a daily migraine, mom is running me up the damn walls with her shit. I like Charming, it has it's little _charm_. School is bullshit, the high school isn't equipped to provide me with the classes I needed, so I've been going to the local community college. I made one new friend, her name is Donna. She's a girly girl. Dad, this is Jax, old friend and new boyfriend. Jax this is my dad Michael."

"This is Jax huh?" Michael looked the young man over being smiling. "You know, I had to promise her a puppy so she'd stop crying over leaving her best friend Jax behind in Charming."

"Where's this puppy?" Jax chuckled as he shook Michael's hand. "I didn't know she was so attached to me when we were younger."

"He's around here, couldn't bring him with me because my aunt doesn't have a fenced in yard. He's too big to keep in the house and too big to just let roam freely around the yard." Sunny shrugged. "I was super attached duh Jackson. I took the best friend pledge seriously."

"Sit down, open up the letters Sun." Michael smiled at his daughter. "I want to see if you got into my alma mater."

"He graduated from Berkeley." Sunny smiled as she opened up the large envelope. "Congratulations…" She stopped reading before looking up at her dad. "I got in! I got in! I got in! I got in! I'm accepted. I am in! This is my first choice of schools. I'm local…"

"We have to celebrate! We have to go to dinner." The man pulled the teen into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Congratulations. I told you that you had the acceptance in the bag. You worked hard, you deserve it baby."

"Don't you wanna open up the rest?" Jax pointed to the stack of thick envelopes. "See if you got into your back up schools?"

"Well, I am going to open them and then give them to the counselor at school. She said she'll post up acceptance letters." She smiled at Jax. "I even applied to some medical school in illinois one night, I thought briefly about being a doctor then realized that'd be a waste of my talents."

"What are you going to school for?" Jax smiled. "You never told me."

"Law." Sunshine nodded her head eagerly and smiled. "I want to be an attorney. I want to rise up the ranks and be a D.A. It's a dream of mine."

"That's my girl." Michael grinned at Jax. "Future prosecutor and D.A. She's good with it too, you need to see her in action. When's your next club meeting? Invite him."

"No, no." She shook her head. "I'm not inviting him to my meeting. I want to keep him out of that whole scene. Don't need him picking up any pointers on how to argue."

"I bet half of the guys in the club will put you on retainer when you graduate college." Jax laughed and shook his head. "The Sons can always use a solid lawyer."

"I want you to know that I'm not going to be an attorney that is on retainer for the Sons. That's a conflict of interest for all parties involved." Sunshine shrugged her shoulders as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Kidding. Let's do that dinner though. I'm starving."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dinner with your dad, it was cool." Jax smiled as he leaned against Sunny's pick up truck and shrugged as he watched her fiddle with the necklace she was wearing. He knew she was nervous to tell her mom about the night but he also knew she was practically jumping out of her skin to gain recognition of all the acceptance letters they had opened. Her excitedness almost made him rethink his decision not to go to college. "Your mom will understand that you needed those letters."

"I know, I know. I'm not worried about that aspect. It's that annoying thing that happens to kids who parents split up. She's going to hammer me with a million and one questions about him. So, she's not even going to be happy with me. She's selfish Jackson." Sunny sighed as she moved to stand next to her boyfriend. "Can I bum a cigarette off of you? I really need one."

"I'm sorry. Sorry that your mom is kinda self absorbed." He shook his head as he passed her a cigarette before lighting it for her. "Just this once, alright? If it matters, I'm proud of you, your aunt will be proud, my mom will be proud and so will the guys. So, Elena turns the situation around to be the center of attention but just think, in a matter of months you'll be off at Berkeley or hell, Notre Dame if you really want to put distance between you and her."

"I can't help it," She took a drag of the cigarette before blowing the smoke out slowly. "I want her to be excited with me. You know? I want one of those icky mothers that get excited and surprise me with some weird shower caddy." She laughed as she trailed her fingers through her hair before passing the cigarette to Jax. "My aunt is probably going to throw some dinner for me though, I always wished that she was my actual mom but then my dad told me that sometimes aunts are just amazing because they have a different type of love and perspective."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll go with you to buy a weird shower caddy." He laughed as he pulled her against him and locked her in place. "You have so many other people that are proud of you, that are supportive and ready to make things happen for you. Appreciate those people. I'm sure your mom will come around eventually. If not, it's her loss Sunshine. Still can't get used to calling you that."

" _Sunshine Inez Vellenueva._ " She shook her head slowly. "I am focused on the supportive people. I love all of the support. It's what keeps me going forward. I do want you to know that in the future, if you ever need a lawyer, I will gladly help you out. Just you though, since we're best friends and all, I will always take that best friends pact seriously."

"Keep in mind that I won't be rolling in cash." He laughed as he moved them away from the truck and towards the sand. "You might have to do that pro bono set up for me. I hope you can handle that much."

Sunny nodded and giggled as she was pulled down onto the sand. "I will remember that but you will have to be super honest with me when the time comes or if it even comes. I'll need to know everything in order to get you off the hook." She kissed his jaw and smiled. "So, with all of these hypotheticals, am I safe to assume that we're not ending up in some relationship when I'm off at college?"

"Hey, don't let your mind wander there. A day at a time, remember?" Jax squeezed her waist and smiled. "We never know what'll happen a week from now. So, everything is just hypothetical, even me needing a lawyer."

"I'm sorry." She relaxed her head against his shoulder, her fingers trailing through the sand before she closed her eyes. "I'm just annoyingly attached." She chuckled softly. "Two weeks, clear your schedule for a weekend, I am dragging you to Berkeley. We need to walk around and explore the campus."

"I'm annoyingly attached too," He looked down at her and smiled. "That'll be fun, I've never been there and it's literally under two hours away from us."

"That's because you're all about Charming." She shook her head. "Luckily you have me in your life. I'll make sure you get some adventures under your belt before I go off to college. We can even go to Santa Cruz, it's amazing. I think you'd be able to write a whole lot while down there Jax."

"Never been there either." He furrowed his brow before shaking his head slowly. He hadn't even realized until now how closed off he was. He always vouched to stay in Charming, where everything was familiar and pretty much within walking distance. He was so behind the brunette beside him, who had literally taken him on a dozen adventures since she landed back in town. "I'm down to go to Santa Cruz."

"You don't ever have a choice babe." She laughed as she straddled his legs, her fingers locking behind his neck. "Once you get into my truck, you're pretty much subject to my nonsense. We'll have fun together, we'll have the time of our lives together." She kissed his lips and smirked. "Wanna cross something else off the bucket list? Sex on the beach seems like a good move."

"I would be all for that but I didn't bring any rubbers." He shook his head as he looked at the brunette. "Sorry darlin'."

"It's alright." Sunny smiled at him. "Look at us, being responsible and not giving into temptation." She chuckled as she kissed his lips again. "We're not leaving here until the sunrise happens. We also needs to plan your birthday…"

"Shut up." Jax laughed as he playfully pushed the brunette off of him and shook his head. "I don't want to think about upcoming birthdays. I definitely don't want some party. I just want beer, food and a few good friends. It'd probably be at the clubhouse."

"It's a big deal, we'll be the same age for a bit until my birthday." She laughed as she laid on top of the young man. "I can respect that though. No party."

"Good, now just lay there and relax. We're waiting for the sunrise." He kissed her and smiled. "Good, tell my mom that too. No party."

 **SOA**

Tara rolled her eyes as she looked at the corkboard outside of the counselor's' office, it was a new device to encourage the seniors to show off what colleges they were accepted into. She couldn't help but take notice of the letters that had Sunshine's name on them. She shook her head, of course the brunette was as smart as she was tall. It was something that truly annoyed Tara to the bones. It was like she couldn't compete. Jax had found a better version of her. "No."

She pulled a letter off the corkboard, her eyes scanning over it a few times before she crumpled it up in her hands. Sunny had applied to her dream school and had gotten in. Tara had gotten waitlisted and had to hope that an incoming freshman would reject their acceptance into the school. She turned on her heels, stalking towards the courtyard that Sunny usually was in during lunch period. "Sunshine…"

"Tara." Sunny looked up from her book and smiled. "What brings you out here today? Donna is sick, she stayed home today."

"Okay." She shook her head. "That's not what I'm here for and that's a conversation for a different time." She dropped the crumpled up piece of paper onto the table. "Explain that."

"Well, it looks like a piece of trash." Sunny picked up the piece of paper before smoothing it out. Her eyes growing dark with anger as she realized what it was. "You ripped down my acceptance letter. Are you a child Tara? Nevermind, you are." She stood up, placing her things into her backpack before slipping into it. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Did Jax tell you to apply to that school? That is my school! I want to be a doctor, I was waitlisted!" Tara snatched the paper back before ripping it into shreds. "I'm waitlisted and you're accepted into a school you probably don't even want to go to and probably can't even afford to go to!"

Sunny rolled her eyes as she looked at the torn up piece of paper before looking at Tara. "Jax didn't tell me to apply to that school. It was suggested by my old counselor when I was toying with the idea of medical school. It's not my fault that you were waitlisted Tara! So don't come to me, being pissed off at me for something I have no control over. I declined the offer. I don't want to go to that school. I know you're suffering with some jealousy issue and that you have the mental capacity of a two year old stuck in a _mine_ phase but I'm not the problem here, you are your own problem. Stop getting upset with me. If you haven't noticed, your mean girl attitude has cost you a boyfriend, a best friend and your dignity."

"He doesn't love you, he will never love you. You're just another notch in his bedpost, someone to keep him warm." Tara grabbed Sunny's arm. "So if I were you, I wouldn't go off and make any future plans with him. He won't stay with you."

"Don't touch me." Sunny pulled her arm away before shoving the brunette backwards, watching her fall to the floor. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not making future plans with him. Well serious plans anyways. We're having fun, going on adventures. So, just stop worrying about me and what I'm doing Tara. Why don't you go find someone to preoccupy you? Also, for the record, one,never touch me again or you will _regret_ it and two, don't drag me down to your level. I can afford to go to whatever school I choose to go to. I can't say the same for you… You're at the bottom in Charming Tara, you're not that high and mighty. Don't pull some snobby attitude because it's not cute and it will turn around and bite you in that flat ass of yours."

Tara shook her head, standing up and lunging for the brunette only to be rebuffed. "You won't get away with any of this. I'll make sure of it. You'll the one that will be regretting all of this when Jax and I are back together. Happily in love again."

"You keep thinking that." Sunny scoffed as she turned away from Tara. "You and Jax will never have a happy ending. You'll be leaving him again for college, unless you're giving it up to stay in Charming with him. He'll never wait for you, by the time you come back here, he'll have moved on. You're temporary. Just like me." She looked back and smirked. "Good luck with getting off of that waitlist."

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the longer chapters. I know I'm enjoying writing them. I especially love writing the Sunny & Tara interactions. It's always fun with those two. Just wait for it, it gets even better. **


	9. Disowned

Jackson Teller glanced back at the brunette who was tangled up in the sheets on his bed. It had been a long night and he was thankful that it was morning and he was able to collect his thoughts and he couldn't help but smile. Sunshine had managed to cut loose entirely, he never expected her to be such a bubbly and talkative drunk. Yes, he had seen her tipsy before but he had never seen her at the level she was last night. "Sunny."

"Shush." She waved her arm through the air. "I'm still sleeping, your voice is too loud, your bed is super soft though. The sheets are so nice too. I'm staying here forever."

"You gotta start moving and get up babe." He shook his head as he snatched the sheets off of the brunette. "Put some clothes on too. It's one in the afternoon, we're supposed to have dinner at your aunt's at five."

"No, no." She shook her head as she curled up into a ball. "I'm not going to dinner. I just want more sleep babe! What did I even drink last night?"

"Anything and everything." He smiled as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her off of the bed. "You and Jagermeister were best friends. I think you chased those shots with some tequila and then chased those with kool-aid." He shrugged. "You turned into this bubbly and talkative mess, you made everyone your friend. So, pretty much all of Charming knows Sunny."

"God, my head hurts." She huffed as she stood up, looking for her shorts and top. "It's about time they all know me. It's a good thing."

"Just shower, dress and we'll hit the diner for breakfast." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "So, you don't remember last night too well huh?"

She shook her head as she fixed her bra before pulling on one of her boyfriend's white shirts and tucking it into her shorts. "Um, I don't really remember last night obviously it wasn't my best moment. I think I cut loose because it was lovely being away from my mom. She's really been stressing me the fuck out lately."

"Well, then I'll let you know that right before you got naked and crawled into my bed, you kissed me and told me you love me." Jax shrugged his shoulders. "Then you proceeded to pass out two minutes later."

"Well, it could've been worse. I could've said something embarrassing." She shrugged as she smiled at Jax. "Come on, let's go. I need fries."

"That's it?" He caught her hand, pulling her back to him before staring down at her slightly. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" She looked at him and shook her head. "You've known that I've loved you forever. It's just never been said out loud until last night and I can't remember it which sucks but what can I do about that?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…" He shook his head. "Let's just go then."

"Yeah, let's just go." She smiled at him. "Forget I said it though, alright? I was drunk, sober me would've never said that. I know this is a serious feeling free zone."

"Whatever will make you happy." He kissed her temple and smiled. "Now, give me all the things I'll need to know when we go to dinner. I already know that your mom will basically jump on me about shit. Your aunt still a nurse?"

"Yeah, she's still a nurse over at St. Thomas." Sunny nodded as they walked out of the house, stopping at the top of the driveway. "Where are our trucks at Jackson?"

"Probably at the party still. We walked here." He shrugged. "We can take the huffies to the diner and get the trucks later."

"Rusty huffies." She shook her head as she braided her hair out of her face and sighed. "At least we were responsible and didn't drink and drive. I got dibs on the red one, I know that seat is a little more comfortable than the black bike's seat."

"Never let me and Ope down." Jax smirked as he got on the bike before pausing. "On second thought, we can take the Harley. You haven't been on the back of it yet and that makes more sense than anything."

"Yeah?" She irked an eyebrow at him and smiled. "You're going to take me for a ride on the back of your precious Harley?"

"Yes." He nodded as he caught her hand, tugging her towards the garage. "It's going to be a fun time. I put the bitch seat on just for times like this."

"Oh how considerate." She laughed as she watched him start up the bike before sliding on behind him. "Let's go. I wanna see how it handles."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You're a natural passenger." Jax looked at Sunny and smiled. "It's like you've been on the back of a bike before."

"Uh, yeah I have been." She shrugged. "I have a friend in Oakland, he's big on Harleys. His taste is kinda flashy and over the top. Not sweet and to the point like yours or the other Sons' bikes."

He nodded his head slowly and smiled at the brunette before grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together as they started walking towards the entrance of the diner. "That's cool. Look at you, your mom took you away to keep you from bikes and the life but you ended up finding someone who loves Harleys anyways."

"You make it seem like I went off and married the friend." She rolled her eyes as she tugged him towards their usual booth. "I didn't marry him, I didn't fall in love, didn't date him. We're just friends. I don't know why I'm explaining this to you. Let's just sit down and order our usual. I need something greasy to combat this headache I have going on."

"I think that's a good idea." Jax smiled as he slid into the booth. "I think we should lay off on the parties for a bit. Switch up the scenes and try some new shit."

"I agree." She rested her forehead against the cool tabletop and sighed. "I'm hurting too much. It's a terrible thing."

"I think you're going to make it through, you just need to eat something and get another nap in." He rubbed her head and smiled. "Donna is coming this way."

"Oh a nap sounds lovely. Like a nap in the sun. Oh, let's grab a blanket and have a picnic in the park. Well, not a picnic, let's just lay on a blanket and take a nap." Sunny looked up from the table and smiled brightly at Jackson, her eyes catching the light seeping through the blinds of the diner. "Please?"

Jax nodded and shrugged. "I don't know about that but I'll think it over." He smiled at her before turning his attention onto Donna who was now standing quietly next to the table. "Hey Donna."

"Hey Jax, Sunny." Donna smiled before sliding into the booth next to Sunny. "I hope you two don't mind if I join you. I was supposed to meet Opie here but he got in trouble with Piney."

"We were just about to order." Sunny smiled at Donna before pushing the brunette's hair out of her face. "That sucks, I'm sorry he got in trouble. What'd he do?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I just know that he's in trouble, I'll have to ask him about it later or something. You look like hell Sunny."

"I feel like hell," Sunny started as she rubbed her eyes as she tried to focus on the menu, even though she already knew what she wanted. "I overdid it by way too much at a party last night and now I'm really paying for it. I don't think I've ever hurt this much in my life."

"Then you need to get a milkshake and a grilled cheese with extra bacon. It'll make you feel so much better. It's my go to hangover cure." Donna nodded eagerly. "Do you need more aspirin? I have some in my purse."

"No, I don't need anymore aspirin. I'm waiting for food, it always makes me feel better." Sunny smiled at Donna. "Thank you though D. Order what you want, it's on me today. I did manage to remember to stuff cash in my pocket. I forgot to put my bra on."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Donna shook her head as she passed Sunny her sweater. "Don't need those just out and about."

The brunette laughed as she pulled on the sweater and nodded. "Nope, gotta keep them covered and contained. Thank you."

"You two are practically best friends." Jax smiled at the pair of girls. "It's kind of cool."

"Because we take care of each other and talk." Sunshine smiled as she squeezed Donna's hand. "She's my girl."

"And she's mine." Donna nodded and grinned. "So, what are you two getting up to for the rest of the day?"

"Well, we're going to track down our trucks then we have dinner with her mom." Jax shrugged. "Not much going on, just a nice relaxed day which is what Sunny needs."

"I do need a nice chill day." Sunny chuckled as she smiled at the waitress. "I am not looking forward to the dinner with my mom though, it's bound to be out of this world with some type of antic happening."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunshine checked her reflection over in the mirror once again, she was trying her hardest not to look at ill as she felt but she couldn't help it. The nap or the food didn't help her, the splitting headache was still very much present and the only thing keeping her upright was knowing that she would get an earful if she went downstairs looking absolutely hungover. "Auntie, auntie, tia, tia." She murmured as she walked across the hall and into her aunt's bedroom, faceplanting on the large bed before sighing. "Can you make your sister cancel the dinner? It's not too late."

Maria shook her head as she glanced back at her niece and smiled. "No, just because you're _hungover_ doesn't mean the dinner is going to be called off or cancelled. Look at me Sunshine, flip over and look at me. _Mirame_."

"I'm looking." She flipped over, sitting up, her eyes locked on her aunt's before she sighed. "Am I getting a lecture right now?"

The older woman nodded her head slowly as she moved to the door, closing it before looking at the teenager. "You like to party, I've been there, I've done that. Your mom's been there and done that. I do get that you like to have fun but I need to remind you of the consequences. Accidents, death, rape, _pregnancy_. I think you need to be careful, you cannot control a situation when you're drunk and you could wake up and not remember a damn thing, two months later you're on your hands and knees puking like crazy because guess what, you're pregnant and can't even remember when you had sex without protection or better yet who you even had sex with. Could've been Jackson, could've been any other young man at the party. Worse yet, it could've been done against your will. Be smart, do you hear me Sunshine? You're so close, making your dreams happen and you don't need a setback."

Sunshine nodded slowly, letting everything sink in before she parted her lips to speak. "I understand. I don't plan on doing this again. I think I've learned my lesson. I am going to be smart, keep my eyes on the prize. I'm accepted, I just need to make it to the first day of classes and then I'll be set."

"That's right mama, you bulldoze through life, you go and get that amazing law degree and you make me and your mom proud. You've already made me proud already. I love you so much." Maria kissed Sunshine's forehead and smiled. "My Sunshine, my only Sunshine…"

"No, no." She laughed and shook her head slowly. "I just want to continue to make you proud. Ten years I'll be like an assistant district attorney. I won't let anything or anyone tell me otherwise. I'll be prosecuting high profile criminal cases. You'll see me on tv, looking serious and gorgeous."

"Even more gorgeous than now." Maria grinned. "Come on, let's go to this dinner. I'm starving and I heard your mom made enchiladas and your favorite rice."

"I love you." Sunny hugged the woman tightly and sighed. "So much."

"I love you too my love." Maria rubbed the teen's back and smiled. "Let's go and see if your mom is about to grill that boyfriend of yours."

"Poor Jackson." Sunny chuckled. "He doesn't know what he's about to walk into. She's going to grill him so hard after this. I can just see it now. Her asking about intentions and shutting him down when he doesn't say the right thing. Remember, she knows how to read people so he's out of luck with that."

"He can hold his own." Maria nodded as she led her niece to the dining room. "She went all out with the dinner tonight."

Elena appeared behind the pair and smiled. "I did. I was in the mood. I have someone joining us, someone that I want you both to meet."

"Here we go." Sunny mumbled. "I thought this dinner was happening because you wanted to further get to know Jackson mom. You've been here less than like two minutes and you're already bringing home a new guy?"

"I met him when I got in. I've been talking to him for a little while." Elena smiled. "Plus, it's not your place to speak on my business Sunshine. He's a nice man."

"Fine, fine." Sunny shook her head as she moved out of the dining room. "I'm going to wait on the porch for Jackson. Get a hug or three in before we sit down for dinner." She sighed as she walked out of the house, dropping on the porch swing before pulling her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. "Three months and I'll have a new step dad." She looked up at the sky and shook her head. "Dad, I know you're up there somewhere, probably doing dumb stunts on your stupid bike but if you love me like everyone says you do then I need you to somehow knock some sense into my mom. I think she's making some type of mistake and trying to find what she had with you, so like knock some sense into her or lead her to someone that's good for her."

"I do that too sometimes." Jax sat down next to Sunny and shrugged. "Talk to JT and ask him for some type of sign or something. You ever get a sign?"

"Yeah a few." She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "I was twelve when I asked him what career path I should pursue. When I turned on the tv it was some law show and I fell in love with the main character. Strong, female, _latina_. I have been pursuing it ever since. Reading, breathing, sleeping law. I never thought it was weird though, since my dad hated the law and was considered an outlaw."

He nodded slowly and smiled. "Parents always want us to do better than they did. Unless it's Gemma, then she wants me at the head of the table where my dad was. Anything else is just absolutely unthinkable."

"My mom is introducing us to her new boyfriend at dinner. It caught me off guard because she's literally been here for like two minutes." Sunny shook her head, reaching out to trail a finger over Jackson's forming mustache. "Your mom is weird. Are you going to fully grow facial hair?"

"I'm not even going to comment on your mom." He shook his head before smiling. "I'm trying to grow it out. It's coming in all patchy but it's getting there. You like it?"

"I do not like it." She rubbed her face against his and laughed. "Tickles though. I can only imagine how it feels against more sensitive skin."

"Oh, we can have that experience later tonight." He kissed her lips before standing up. "Come on, let's go inside. I think that's your new step dad pulling up in that Benz."

"Mmm, I'm holding you to that Jackson Teller." She sighed as she looked at the car. "She does have a type. That type is _rich_."

"Brian!" Elena walked out of the house, a smile on her face as she met the man halfway. "So glad you could make it."

"Oh god." Sunny shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Jax. "Shoot me right now. I know you have a gun, let's go and get it."

"No, come on." Jax walked them into the house and into the dining room. "Maria, your sister is outside making out like a teenager."

Maria shook her head as she hugged Jax. "Well, at least she won't be paying attention to you to grill you during dinner." She smiled. "We'll have to deal with it. Just play nicely, all of you."

Sunny nodded slowly as she took a seat. "I'm going to play nice. I always do." She smiled. "I'm just starving and want to get this over with though."

"Guys." Elena walked back into the dining room and smiled. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Brian."

"Hello." Maria smiled at the man. "I'm Maria, Elena's sister."

"Nice to meet you." Brian smiled before passing Maria a bottle of wine. "A bottle for the hostess."

Elena nodded. "Fancy huh?" She smiled. "That is Sunshine, Maria's daughter and her boyfriend Jackson."

"Excuse me." Sunny looked up from her nails and at her mom. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I was just telling Brian that you're Maria's daughter and that Jax is your boyfriend." Elena winked at the brunette and smiled. "Pay attention sweetheart."

The teen tossed a look towards her aunt and nodded. "Sorry Tia Elena. I'll pay better attention. Nice to meet you Brian."

"Sunshine is a unique name." Brian smiled as she took a seat next to Elena. "This food looks amazing. You cooked all of this Lena?"

"I did." She nodded eagerly and smiled. "Help yourselves. Dinner is served."

"So, Brian what do you do for a living?" Sunny looked at the man. "I seen your nice car out there. I'm trying to drive one of those in the future. My mom raised me right, I'm going off to Berkeley in a few months, studying law." She smiled and nodded.

Brian smiled at the brunette. "I am a real estate broker." He nodded slowly. "Law is a good profession to go into. My brother is a lawyer."

"Oh nice." Jax nodded slowly as he squeezed Sunny's hand, noticing how tense she was. "Scoping out Charming then huh? Seeing what developments can be put where."

"Something like that." The man nodded slowly and smiled. "Charming is a nice little town. Can use some more housing that's for sure."

"This is an awkward dinner." Sunny mumbled as she pushed her food around the plate. "I'm not hungry, mom can I be excused?" She looked at her aunt and smiled. "Please?"

Maria nodded slowly. "Yes, go to your room and lay down. I'll check on you after dinner. Jax make sure she gets there okay."

"I will." Jax stood up, following after Sunny before grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Talk to me right now. Don't hold it in."

Sunny shook her head as she walked into her room before closing and locking the door behind her and Jax. "My mom just disowned me Jackson. She just put me on my aunt to impress some guy. Who does that type of shit? She's dead to me for real. Like he's not going to be at her side all of the time. If they don't work out, it'll be me and my aunt putting her back together. I can't believe she did that. She's dead to me. I hate her so damn much and I can't wait to go to college and get the fuck away from her and her self centered ass."

"Just relax and take a few deep breaths." He pushed her onto the bed before cuddling up behind her. "Just take a nap or something. Don't let this shit get you worked up. I agree your mom was fucked up when she did that. She's fickle but just think, you're out of here so soon. Just keep to yourself and speak to your new mom Maria. She's been a better mom to you anyways."

"It just sucks to know that she didn't even hesitate to introduce me as Maria's daughter." Sunny shook her head slowly. "Just wake me up when Brian is gone. Alright?"

"Got it." Jax nodded as he moved off of the bed and kissed Sunny's forehead. "I'll go back out there to that very awkward dinner and just eat all the food I can. I'll try to save you some for later."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sunshine." Elena walked into her daughter's room and turned on the light before setting the plate of food onto the nightstand. "Wake up sleepy head, I hope you're feeling better."

"Go away Elena." Sunny opened her eyes, looking at the woman before turning over and covering up her body with the blanket. "I hope you know, disowning me for a guy was worth it. You've done a lot of shitty things over the last few years but this has got to be the worst thing you've ever done to me. You lied! What's so good about him that you're willing to lie about you not having a kid?"

"He doesn't have kids and he doesn't like kids." She shook her head slowly. "I like him a lot Sunny."

"I don't care Elena." She sat up and glared at her mom. "He's more important to you than I am so fuck it right? Fuck me and fuck our relationship because yet again you want to put your happiness and yourself before the happiness of your own daughter."

"Don't be like that, I'm your mother." Elena moved towards her daughter and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You don't disrespect me like that, do you hear me?" She shook her daughter again. "Do you fucking hear me Sunshine?"

"Loud and clear _Elena_." Sunny pushed her mom's hands off her shoulders, only to have her face be met with a hard slap. "Yes, do that shit. Go back to your abusive ass ways." She moved off of her bed, heading towards her closet and grabbing her backpack and duffle bag before stuffing it with clothes. "Look, you don't even have to lie anymore. You don't have a daughter, congratulations. I hope he doesn't break your heart and I hope you don't break his nose."

"If you walk of out this house, you're not welcome back!" Elena shouted as she watched the teen pause at the door. "I'm serious about that Sunshine."

"Guess what!? It's not your fucking house, so it's not your fucking decision. Jesus mom. You're upset with me and the fact that I got upset that you lied about me to your boyfriend!" Sunny shook her head as she stepped into her sneakers. "It would've been a different situation if I didn't hear the lie but it hurt me a whole lot to think that you're so damn self absorbed that you wanted to make yourself look good. Guess what, Brian isn't going to be around for you. He'll probably get tired of you and want someone younger then you. Then who will you have then? Not me and not your sister. That's for sure."

"What is all of this yelling about?" Maria and Jax appeared at the door way. "Sunny, what happened to your face?"

"Ask her!" She shook her head as she pushed past the pair. "I'm leaving!"

"Elena what did you do? I sent you in here to give her food and to ask her if she was feeling better." Maria looked at her sister. "Did you lay your hands on my niece?"

"She's my daughter, I can discipline her how I see fit." Elena nodded slowly. "She crossed a line, I felt disrespected, so I smacked her and now she's being a brat and running away."

"Unbelievable." Maria shook her head. "You have a week, find yourself a place of your own and get out. I will not tolerate that. You know how it was with dad, he hit us all the time and we swore we'd never be that way towards our own children. You can't smack her and think that'll gain respect for you Elena. Jesus. She's still a child, she just wants her mom to focus on her, to love her, to give her all of the attention that you put into yourself and relationships. Also, if you ever touch her again, I will hurt you."

"I'll go find her." Jax nodded slowly. "She can't get far without her keys."

"It's fine, I'll go after her." Maria nodded as she left the bedroom, heading straight out of the house and after her niece. "Sunshine."

"I'm not going back in there." Sunny turned around and looked at her aunt. "She hit me. Look at my face, it's already bruising up. I have to go to school looking like this." She dropped her bags to the ground before sitting on top of them. "I hate her so much Maria. I know it's wrong but I can't do it anymore with her. I just want her to love me. That's not much to ask of a parent. I was thinking of going to Michael's and staying there with him. I can probably get back into my old school."

"You're not going anywhere." Maria sat down next to her niece and shrugged. "I told her that she has a week and she needs to get out of the house. I don't care where she goes but I don't want her here anymore. Not if she's going to smack you around. Our dad did it to us and it's not something that I approve of or want to happen in my home. You hear me Sunny? I love you and I will protect you at all costs. You're my daughter, you heard Elena. You're staying in Charming, finishing out the school year, going off to college in the fall. I'll help you get your own place. I've been saving up a college fund for you since I started working as a nurse. I always knew you were going to be going places."

"I hear you." She leaned against the older woman and smiled. "I'll stay here, just for you. Alright? I love you too much to leave you with that crazy thing you call a sister. You sure you don't wanna come to college with me? We can live together. I'll find a single professor for you to date."

Maria laughed before examining Sunny's face. "Come on, we'll get you ice for your face. You can sleep with me in my room until she leaves." She stood up, holding her hand out for the teenager. "I love you, I want you to have your own experience at college baby. You will learn to just ignore her and her little lies. We'll have a good night's sleep and tomorrow will be a new day and we'll go from there."

* * *

 **I know, it's been a crazy long time since I've updated this story, however I have a legit excuse, if you don't read my other story Second Chance, I'll let you know that I suffer with depression. Some days I can get up and work, other days I can't do a damn thing but lay around and sleep. It sucks because I want to put out chapters because you deserve them every week and not once a month. Um, I just want to know like what you all would love to see happen in this story. I know Elena is horrible and treats Sunny like crap but it's a needed dynamic and relationship and you'll see why later on. So, let me know what you thought and let's talk about it all.**


	10. Snitched

"Morning." Sunshine dropped to her usual spot, a rusting metal bench just outside of the school. Her eyes falling onto Donna who was looking rather tired. "What's wrong? Not enough sleep or something?"

Donna looked at the brunette and shook her head slowly. "Tara showed up at my house last night. She wanted to talk and rekindle the friendship. So, we stayed up most of the night talking and laughing about stuff. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She looked ahead of her and sighed. "Sorry for you giving me shit in the near future now that you and Tara are going to run around the campus thick as thieves? I don't have an issue with you two being friends Donna. You can be friends with whoever you choose to be friends. That'll never change. I hope you remember that. I really do."

"No, it's not like that." Donna shook her head again and sighed. "I'm not going to be mean to you or anything. I just don't want you to be disappointed that I'm friends with her again."

"That's your choice babe." Sunny shrugged. "If you want to be friends with her and it makes you happy then have at it. I'm only going to be disappointed if you start acting like a mean girl or something. I have a low tolerance for that, so we'll end up fighting. Well, we'll fight and I'll sadly have to kick your ass. Make sure you let Tara know that too. I'm done playing nice with her, if she wants to pull the mean girl shit, then she needs to know I'm not going to hold back anymore for the sake of her being your friend or the sake of her holding some special place in Jackson's world."

"Understandable." Donna smiled at the brunette before grabbing her hand. "I'm happy that we're still best friends. I really love having you as a friend. We should go to another one of those street fairs in Oakland again. I had so much fun."

"We should do that." She nodded slowly. "We can make it a girls' weekend or something. Leave the guys behind."

"Like a spa type weekend, ending with a nice street fair, a couple of drinks, some games and those nachos from last time." Donna chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it now. I have to go though. I cannot be late to English again or I'll be in a whole lot of trouble. I'll see you at lunch."

Sunshine smiled as she crossed her legs. "Go to class, I can stand to be late for once in my life. Yeah, let's link up at lunch time. I don't have classes at the college today. So I was thinking of checking out what happens after lunch is over here."

"It's literally the same as it is now." Donna shrugged. "Dead and boring. Later love."

"Later." She nodded slowly, tucking her hair behind her ears as she stared off into the sky, the sun high and hot as she grumbled. She was still dealing with the emotions of being disowned by her own mother and now that she was at school, she had to talk herself into not crying. "You cannot cry at school. You cannot be that type of girl."

"You can't be the type that talks to herself either." Jax thumped the brunette on the head with a notebook. "You forgot this at home. I went buy to pick up clothes I left at your place and your aunt said you needed that. So I offered to bring it to you."

"I'm trying not to cry." Sunny shrugged as she accepted the notebook before stuffing it into her backpack. "My face is still hurting but no one has said anything about it, they've just politely stared and looked away. Not even Donna said anything about it but she did announce that her and Tara are back together so it's a matter of time before shit hits the fan on that front."

He pulled the brunette up and into his arms before kissing her forehead. "I think the bruise suits you. Maybe it'll make people think that you got into a brawl and that the other girl looks worse than you do." He chuckled. "You knew it'd happen, those two always find their way back to each other."

"So I do look horrible." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "I really don't want to be at school today but then if I skip it'll look bad to the colleges. I don't know what to do. I wish you were in school here."

"Mr. Teller, it's so lovely to see you. Here to drop back in?" The man looked at the couple. "Miss Vellenueva shouldn't you be in your U.S History class right about now?"

"Yeah." Sunny nodded as she looked back at the man. "Principal Hunter, I was just headed there, Mr. Teller dropped off my notebook, I needed it for class. I didn't want to show up unprepared. I just had a really bad weekend and haven't rebounded from it just yet."

"Here's a pass." Mr. Hunter smiled at the brunette. "I'll cut you slack just this once, don't take advantage of this Miss Vellenueva, head to class and make sure you hand Mrs. Bryant that or you'll have a tardy on your record."

"I'm going." She smiled before pulling away from Jax. "Thank you. Jax, I'll see you after school. Bye."

"Mr. Teller, it still befuddles me that you won't just come back and finish out your high school education." Mr. Hunter shook his head slowly. "I have to ask you to leave campus since you're not a student here any longer."

"I'm taking my GED." Jax shrugged. "It's good enough for me sir, I'm working as a mechanic, I love it."

"The _good enough diploma_." The man sighed. "You had so much potential, especially with your writing. It's a shame really but if you have it figured out then by all means have fun with it. Now off you go."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunny wrapped Jackson's flannel tightly around her body as she sat in her usual lunch time spot, her eyes on her sneakers as she tried to stay awake just a bit longer. She knew she could simply leave and fall into bed but she wanted to be out of the house for as long as possible, not wanting to chance a nasty run in with her mom. It was the last thing she wanted to go through. It was the last thing she needed. "Blah."

"Hey." A set of fingers tapped on Sunshine's shoes, pulling her from her daze. "You're Sunshine right?"

"Depends, am I in trouble or is this something good?" She smiled as she looked up at the blonde. "I hope it's something good."

"It is." The blonde nodded her head slowly. "Wendy by the way. I was told that you're the girl to come to when you miss class and need notes that are better than what the teacher has. I missed a week of US History and I was wondering if I could make copies of your notes. I'll pay you for them and everything."

"Uh, have at them." She held out the notebook for the blonde. "They're all dated and shit, so it's easy to read. I'm just really anal about my notes. Bring the notebook back in one piece and you'll be good with me."

"Thank you so much." Wendy smiled. "I'll give it back to you before class tomorrow. I'll meet you outside of the class then."

"I'll be there." Sunny smiled before zipping her backpack up before standing up slowly. "I never miss class and if I ever did it's because I'm dead or dying." She chuckled.

"You know, it's not a good look that you're talking to Wendy Case, that girl has _major_ issues." Donna popped up behind Sunny. "I heard she's pregnant."

"When will you learn that I don't care what other people have to say about someone. I make my own judgement of character. Plus she asked for my history notes, so I leant them to her because that's how you make friends." Sunny shrugged as she turned around. "If I listened to people's opinions, you and I wouldn't be friends right now. I heard that you were this terrible gossip and that you can't keep a secret to save your life. I mean, yeah you gossip but I don't think you're terrible, I like you a lot."

"Who said I was a terrible gossip? Was it Jackson?" Donna furrowed her brow. "Aren't you hot wearing that damn thing?"

"Most of the school." She laughed. "Jackson said you talk a lot though. I'm not hot at all I think it feels good. There's a light breeze now."

"It looks like you have no pants on." Donna shook her head. "I can't believe that he said I talk a lot. I don't talk that much at all. Do I?"

"You kinda do." Sunny pulled Donna into a hug. "It's okay though girl, I like when you talk a lot."

"Oh dang. I have to meet with my counselor. I'll be right back though. I need to see if I need to do summer school." Donna sighed as she pulled away. "Will you be here in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah if not right here then I'll be out in the parking lot in my truck." She shrugged. "Sucks for you if you have summer school. I'll be spending my summer going on adventures and getting ready for college." She smiled as she sat on top of the table, her eyes on her sneakers again.

"Sunshine, we need to talk." Tara stopped short of the brunette. "Donna told me what you told her. I took it as a threat."

"Take it how you want to take it, I really don't care. I was simply stating that if you want to be mean to me go for it but I'm no longer going to play nice." Sunny looked up at Tara and shrugged. "I don't want us to be friends but it makes no sense at all for us to talk or pretend we'll ever like each other. We don't even have to cross paths, you just keep going out of your way to find me. It's not hard nor impossible for us to avoid one another. I've done a pretty damn good job staying away but here you are, looking for me again. For what?"

"To let you know that I'll never back down from you." Tara shrugged. "You have what's mine and I want him back. It's only a matter of time before you slip up. Maybe I'll have to smack you, give you another bruise to match the one you're currently sporting."

"As titillating as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass up on that." Sunshine stood up, collecting her things. "No guy is worth getting into a fight for. If we ever fight it has to be because of some better issue, not over Jackson Teller." She shook her head. "As always, this has been lovely and I hope we don't have to do this again."

Tara looked at the brunette before smacking her. "Then how about you stay away from _my_ best friend. She's my best friend and I don't need you interfering with our friendship. She's known you for five minutes, I've known her for years."

"I'm not fighting back." Sunny shook her head and laughed. "Principal Hunter, Tara just smacked me and I did _nothing_ to even provoke her."

"What?" Tara looked at the brunette before whipping around to see the principal standing behind her. "You're snitching on me?"

"I feel so attacked right now." The brunette smirked as she held a hand up to her mouth and frowned. "I'm not risking my college acceptance by fucking up and getting suspended or expelled. I think we still have that zero tolerance policy. You fucked with the wrong person, I do not fight physically, I fight smart. Good luck talking your way out of that one."

"Miss Knowles, in my office right now." Principal Hunter shook his head slowly. "Miss Vellenueva, go see the nurse, make sure she tends to that busted lip of yours. Miss Knowles, why did you attack that poor girl? I expected more from you, so close to graduation."

"I, I didn't just attack her." Tara shook her head. "I didn't, Sunshine tell him!"

"I saw the whole thing Miss Knowles, Miss Vellenueva was grabbing her things and you smacked her!" He shook his head again. "This is a very serious situation and could greatly impact your acceptance into college."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jesus Christ, Sunny girl." Chibs looked down at the brunette before grabbing her chin and examining her bruised face. "Who did ya piss off?"

Sunny shrugged. "I got the big bruise from my mom and the smaller bruise and busted lip from Tara. She decided to smack me today for being friends with Donna. She wasn't smart about it and got in a whole lot of trouble with the principal." She shook her head. "It looks worse than it feels."

"Ice your face." The man nodded slowly. "There's an ice pack in the first aid kit in the office, it'll reduce the swelling."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "Is Jackson around? I need to talk to him before somehow I get turned into the villain on this. Only the lord knows what tale Tara is spinning."

"He's in the clubhouse, I mean it though, ice your face." Chibs nodded slowly. "It'll make it feel better."

"I will." She nodded before moving to the office, her eyes scanning around the office for the first aid kit before she finally located it. "Fuck." She murmured as she pulled the first aid kit off of the wall, opening it before grabbing the ice pack and squeezing it before holding it to her face and walking back out and into the clubhouse.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jax looked at his girlfriend. "Who did this to you?"

"My mom duh." She shrugged. "Tara decided to smack me, said she wanted to give me a matching bruise. Did she succeed?"

"Not really." He shook his head slowly. "Why did she do this to you?"

"I told her I wasn't going to fight over you and then she proceeded to smack me and try to turn the issue into me being friends with Donna." She laughed. "Stupid and immature right?"

"Is that what Donna was going on about earlier?" Opie looked down at Sunshine. "She said Tara is suspended for three weeks. Why didn't you just hit her back?"

"Because I'm not stupid." Sunshine shook her head slowly. "The principal was standing like ten feet away. I didn't think Tara was going to smack me. It caught me off guard. I thought she was all talk but hey she just ruined her discipline record, her acceptance into college could be reversed. I cannot risk losing my acceptance. It's not worth it. Especially fighting at school, that's so damn stupid."

"What am I even gonna do with you?" Jackson chuckled. "I'm happy you didn't fight back. Keep the ice on it, you should see Chibs about your face."

"Oh, I ran into him, he was the one who recommended that I get the ice pack." She smiled. "I hate the cold though."

"I know you hate cold." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "It'll make your face feel better though babe. I should've warned you that Tara is a fighter. We've been arrested together before a few times."

"Well, that would've been nice information beforehand. I however, never thought I'd get into an altercation with her. A one sided physical one." Sunny laughed as she rested against her boyfriend and sighed. "I just want to make it through the rest of the school year, enjoy my summer and go on adventures. Let's go lay down. I want to cuddle, don't care if it's in that icky bed in the dorm room either."

 **SOA**

"Miss Sunshine." Maria looked at her niece and shook her head slowly. "I got a call from your principal yesterday, saying you were attacked by a fellow student. Why didn't you tell me about it? Who did you get into it with?"

Sunny shook her head slowly as she closed her study guides, her brown eyes on her aunt before she shrugged. "Who else would it be? Tara Knowles. She smacked me, said she wanted both sides of my face to match. I didn't hit her back or anything, I just did a bitch move and tattled on her. She's suspended for three weeks is what I heard."

"She is indeed suspended for three weeks, Principal Hunter asked if you and I wanted to press charges against her." She sat down, sliding the study guide from the teen before beginning to flip through it. "Or are you thinking that she won't mess with you again?"

"I didn't think about pressing charges. I'm kinda hoping she just keeps her distance now. She's stupid, I get it, she's madly in love with Jackson and wants him back but she can't take her anger out on me because I haven't done a damn thing to deserve it. If the situation was different, I think Tara and I would've been friends but she wants to play the mean girl card, she wants to terrorize me, all over a guy who could turn around and want neither of us. I don't get how a woman can place all her happiness in a guy." Sunny sighed as she twirled her hair between her fingers. "If I for some reason lose my mind and turn into one of those women, I give you permission to slap the living shit out of me."

Maria laughed and shook her head as she grabbed her niece's hands and squeezed them tightly. "Where's your head at with Jackson? You haven't talked much about him or your relationship in a while. I'm all ears, let me hear you speak to me girl."

"Um, I like Jax I really do. I, however, am very aware that if my feelings were to get more serious, they'd be unrequited because I'm a _distraction_." She rolled her eyes. "Donna can't keep her mouth shut about anything once she starts to drink. I enjoy spending time with him and I like going on adventures and taking him new places. Trying to get him to see that there's more to the world than Charming. I'm one of those pitiful girls huh? I'm with someone who's never going to be in love with me. Ha, I'm so stupid."

"I wouldn't call you stupid my love." The older woman shook her head slowly. "You realize that, you're only going to be stupid if you continue to stay in the relationship. Is it worth it or are you just wasting your time? All things to consider when it comes down to it. Take a few days, think everything over and then make a decision. Keep in mind, you will have to talk to Jax, you will need to lay everything out on the table and if he doesn't respond in a way you want him or need him to then you need to move on, forward and focus on yourself."

"I will do that." Sunny nodded slowly before smiling. "I will take a few days, think it over, talk to him and see where everything goes. I love you so much. Thank you for being here for me. You can tell the principal that I'm not pressing charges this time. If she attacks me again for no reason then I will have to press charges. Like I'm still shocked that she even found a reason to smack me. I was legit trying to walk away. Her loss though, definitely didn't affect me at all." She kissed her aunt's hands and shrugged. "I gotta finish studying though. Love you."

* * *

 **I mean, this chapter was just fun to write. I know it won't be the last time Sunny & Tara get into it. Oh, I know Sunny snitching was blah but she was just playing smart in the moment. **


	11. Petty

Jackson sighed as he stood up, wiping his dirty hands on an already very soiled red rag. He had been working on his truck for the last two hours and still couldn't figure out why it was no longer starting. He couldn't give up on it. He had to continue to work on it, get it started up again. It was one of the only real true possessions he had from his dad. Yeah, his bike was nestled in the hallway of the clubhouse but the truck he could drive, he could be with. It was something he needed to continue holding onto for as long as he was able to.

"Jackson Teller." Sunny walked up to the young man, wrapping her arms around his shoulders before looking at the truck. "Any luck with figuring out why it's not working?"

"None at all." He shook his head as he shrugged out of Sunny's embrace, turning around to look at her. "I didn't hear your old beater of a truck pull up."

She shrugged as she braided her hair off to the side. "I walked here. It was nice out and I needed to clear my mind. I was hoping you had a few spare moments for me. I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

Jax nodded slowly as he pulled the brunette into a hug. "I always have time for you, even if you're about to break up with me."

"I'm not about to break up with you." She shook her head as she pulled back to look at him. "I was talking to my aunt, like always and some interesting things came up and I just wanted to talk to you about them all. Since they mainly involve me and you, also some gossip that I heard."

"Alright, then come on, we can sit at the tables and talk." He smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and led her to the picnic area of the compound. "What's up? Tell me everything that's on your mind darlin'."

"I know that you're not serious about me and that you see me as just a distraction as you work through your shit with Tara." She looked at him dead in the eye and shrugged. "I know that I'm not endgame and I'm probably stupid for sticking around. I just really like hanging out with you Jackson and I don't think it's all that wrong to want to continue to do so."

"Who told you that you were a distraction?" He shook his head. "It's not true. I never said that. Opie was the one that called you a distraction."

She nodded slowly, trying to gauge his truthfulness. "Okay but why would he say that about me unless you gave him the impression that I wasn't anything you planned to be serious about?"

"I don't know." He sighed as he grabbed her hands. "You're my girlfriend, alright? If you were a distraction, I don't think we would've made it this far Sunny."

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled at him and nodded. "I'm sorry for being a headcase right now." She covered her face. "It's terrible."

"You're fine." He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Just take a deep breath and just relax for a few minutes. You know you can do whatever you feel like you need to do, right? I really like what we have going on."

"I know." She pulled out of the hug and nodded slowly. "I'm trying my best here and that's all I can really do. I'm not living in some altered reality or anything. I know we'll probably go our separate ways as soon as I go off to college. I mean, that's going to suck. It's going to actually suck a whole lot."

"Breathe." He chuckled. "Like I keep telling you, take it a day at a time. You don't have to worry about that right now. We go day by day and we need to live in the now and not worry about two months down the road. Day by day."

"Yeah, day by day." She sighed. "I am trying my hardest to be like that but you know I like to plan. I use that stupid school planner religiously. I have planned on what I wanted to be since I was in elementary school. Everything I've done has been in an effort to get me to my dream career. This day by day thing is super hard for me."

"Yeah, well that's why you have me." He smirked at her before kissing her lips softly. "We'll do this _together_."

"Alright, alright." She chuckled. "I'm gonna follow your lead. Day by day."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I chickened out!" Sunshine groaned as she dropped on the sofa next to her aunt and frowned. "I went to talk to Jackson to break up and I couldn't do it. I saw his face and I turned into a bobblehead. It was a lot of yeahs and nodding. I knew he was lying to my face and I still just smiled and nodded through that shit."

Maria patted Sunny's back and sighed. "It's alright Sunshine, we all have that one guy we're weak for. It's about how you end up handling it baby. Give him one last chance, maybe what he said at the beginning of the relationship isn't what he wants at this point of the relationship. People can change their minds. It's a thing."

"I know it's a thing." She groaned loudly as she buried her face in her aunt's neck. "I'm not supposed to be my mom. I'm not supposed to lose my sense over a guy."

"It's alright." She laughed. "We've all done it at least once. Your mom what? Way more often. I lost my sense over a guy one time and it almost ruined my life. I thankfully got a little person to bring my sense back to me. Your mom had you and I became all about you."

"It's irritating, school is supposed to be my boyfriend." She laughed and shook her head. "I had like one other boyfriend and it only lasted two months because he found out I wanted to be a lawyer and it conflicted with him being a criminal." She shrugged. "I'm so blah right now. I can't handle myself. I need to go shower and read a book or something."

* * *

Tara Knowles walked onto the lot the Teller-Morrow, her eyes scanning the space for a certain someone. Someone she had recently taken a new interest in. She smiled, finding the person standing with a group of guys. "Hey."

"Donna isn't here." Opie looked at Tara. "She was supposed to be here but something came up. I thought she would've told you not to meet her here."

"She did." The brunette nodded her head slowly, before turning her attention onto her target. "Hey. I got your message you wanted to see me Cody."

"Yeah." Cody nodded as he looked at Tara before looking back at Jax and Opie. "I'll see you two around." He shrugged his kutte on and smiled. "Later guys."

"What the fuck was that?" Opie looked at Jax. "I thought Tara wasn't into the whole Sons thing. I thought she was into the whole Jackson Teller thing."

"Who even knows with that girl." Jax shrugged. "Not our business to worry about. Cody, you're going to need your keys if you're going to ride out of here man." Jax held up a set of keys.

"I'll take those." Tara grabbed the keys and moved back to Cody. "Come on, let's go."

"Where'd you wanna go?" He looked down at her and smiled. "The diner? Or what?"

"Let's go to your place, then we go to the diner afterwards. It can be like a little dinner date or something." She smiled as she followed Cody to his bike. "I like your bike. It's red and not black and boring like the others."

"I was thinking of making it red and black." He shrugged. "Only if I earn that top rocker though. You're lucky you asked me out on the only day off I have. I live about five minutes up the road. It'll be a quick ride to my place. You sure about it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure about it." She nodded as she pulled the helmet on before sliding onto the bike behind Cody. "Let's go, show me your place. I'm curious to see how a prospect lives when he's not staying at the clubhouse."

"Hold on tight." Cody nodded. "I'm a bit of a speed junkie."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tara!" Donna waved at her friend and smiled. "Come sit with us."

"Donna." Opie looked at his girlfriend and shook his head. "Did you really have to do that? You know Jax and Sunny are meeting us here. You made this double date into a triple one. You also know that Sunny and Tara hate each other."

"I'm sorry." Donna shrugged. "But I want my friend here. They'll just have to all play nice."

"Hey Donna, Opie." Tara smiled. "You know Cody right?"

"Yes!" The brunette grinned and nodded. "Sit down. We're waiting on Jax and Sunny. It's a little group date night."

"Here they are." Opie smiled as he watched Jax and Sunshine walk towards the table. "Hey guys, Donna made the group date even bigger."

"Oh fun." Sunny smiled. "I've always wanted to have dinner with my attacker. Nothing better than that. Nothing at all." She slid into the booth, grabbing a menu as she studied it carefully. "Gonna try something new tonight."

"Attacker?" Cody looked at Sunshine and smiled. "I've seen you around the clubhouse before."

"Club kid." Jax smiled at Cody. "Her dad was first nine, Chico."

"True." Sunshine looked up at Cody and shrugged. "Tara attacked me at school and now I'm absolutely terrified to be near her and I feel a bit betrayed right now." She mumbled before looking back down at the menu. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step outside for a smoke."

"Girls man." Opie chuckled and shrugged, before stopping at the look on his best friend's face. "I don't know what to do here. I didn't think it'd be this awkward."

"I only hit her because she egged me on." Tara shook her head slowly. "I honestly thought she was going to hit me back. Instead she snitched to the principal and I got suspended and it almost jeopardized my chance at going to medical school."

"I didn't know you were scrappy." Cody chuckled as he looked at Tara before squeezing her hand. "I'm sure Sunshine is going to be back in after her smoke break."

"I'll order for her." Jax set down his menu. "She never tries anything new here. Sunny likes her burger and fries."

"And shake." Sunny sat back down. "I didn't bring a lighter, so the smoke break has to be a little later. So, Cody." She looked at the young man across from her. "You know she's crazy right? She'll attack you for no reason other than a disagreement."

"That's not true." Tara growled at Sunny. "You continued to talk and talk. Running your mouth about shit you have no business talking about."

" _That's not true_." The brunette mocked Tara and shrugged. "You're not even dating Cody to get to know him or to pursue a serious relationship with him. You're dating him because he's a prospect and is going to be at the clubhouse most of the time and Jackson will be there most of time as well. You're just using him to attempt to make Jackson jealous because you want him back."

"There you go." Tara rolled her eyes. "Speaking on shit that you know nothing about. You're delusional Sunshine. I'm not even worried about him anymore."

"Lies." Sunshine rolled her eyes before locking onto Tara's face. "If you were all about getting to know Cody and spending time with Cody then you wouldn't be sitting here at this table with us right now. You two would be on your own date, doing your own thing."

"Stop talking." Tara smacked the table. "You're so damn stupid, you're the one always starting drama with me and now everyone else is here to witness it. You see this Donna?"

"Leave her out of this." She looked at Tara. "I wasn't even trying to start drama. I was simply talking and letting my opinion be known. You're the one getting worked up and defensive as fuck. If there was no truth to it, you'd be laughing it off." She shrugged as she turned her attention on the menu. "I want the neapolitan shake today."

"Thirsty?" Tara tossed her water at Sunny and stood up. "Take her side Donna, I really don't care. Cody come on."

"Oh no." Sunshine moved after Tara, grabbing her hair before slamming the brunette's face into the table. "We're not at school anymore Tara. I'm going to fight back." She mumbled as she looked down at the brunette who was holding her face. "I don't like you."

"Come on." Jackson grabbed Sunny's elbow, pulling her out of the diner and towards his truck. "I don't know what's going on with you tonight but I don't like it at all. You're better than that bullshit you pulled in there. A hundred times better than that shit. I'm taking you home. I think you need to sleep this shitty attitude off."

"Whatever." She murmured as she climbed into the truck, her eyes straight ahead as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll sleep it off right now but you know what I said was true."

"Regardless if it's true or not, you're better than the petty bullshit you pulled in there. You could've taken the high road and just let tonight happen. Instead you saw her and let her ruin the date before it even really started." Jax glanced at the brunette. "Sleep it off and take a couple of days to find yourself again. I'm not going to keep seeing you if you wanna keep this attitude. I dealt with it once, I'm not doing it again." He sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I refuse to."


	12. Break

**I want you all to take note that Sunny and Tara are high school girls, getting petty and trying to one up the other over a guy that doesn't deserve either of them to be honest. I'm not out to portray Sunny as a saint, Tara as a bitch or Jax as a faithful boyfriend at all. I'm tried of people telling me they dislike the story because of Tara being a bitch but open your eyes she was bitchy and uppity in the show. She was a bitch towards Lyla for no real reason. She just looked down on everyone… These are high school girls, they're going to be mean, they're going to go out of character. That's exactly what's happening. They're both in love and they're both acting crazy as fuck. Especially Sunshine, who's being kinda snobby right now.**

 **Also, if you don't like this story, then don't read it, it's simple as that. I don't know why people feel the need to tell me that they're going to stop reading my story. It's just a waste of your time by doing so.**

* * *

"Hey." Jackson Teller smiled as he dropped down next to Tara Knowles. "I've been looking for you the last two days. You're hard to track down. Stopped by your house and your dad and sister kept saying you weren't around."

Tara closed her book, slowly looking at the blond next to her before smiling. "What's that? You've been looking for _me_?" She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I was spending the weekend with Donna. Bonding and working on some project she has going. It's not a school project, just a Donna project."

"Yeah, I've been looking for you." He nodded slowly and smirked. "What project does she have now? Still trying to get her mom to agree to let her have blonde hair?"

"Yup." She shrugged as she tucked her hair behind and smiled. "But why are you looking for me huh? Don't you have a girlfriend to worry about?"

"Wanted to see how you were doing." He shrugged as he looked down at his sneakers before back up at Tara. "See how you were healing and to say sorry for you getting involved with the craziness that is Sunshine."

"You're here to apologize to me for something that she did?" She shook her head. "That's unusual, very unusual."

"Yeah, well I'm trying this whole new leaf type shit." He shook his head. "Plus, seeing you hurt had me worried about you. I don't like seeing you in pain Tara and you know that."

"How's that working out for you?" She looked at him, studying his features carefully before smiling. "You getting everything you need from this new leaf and new relationship?"

"It's alright." He shrugged again. "How's it going with Cody?"

"Why do you care?" She irked an eyebrow at him before looking away. "We're just friends, we're just hanging out. I hope you know that Sunny was just trying to get a rise out of me at dinner the other night. I really think she is kinda crazy… I'd be careful if I were you."

"I am just making conversation." He chuckled and nodded, trailing his fingers through his messy hair. "We're all aware of what she was going and that's why I took her home. Haven't seen or talked to her since I dropped her off. She's probably thrown herself into schoolwork or up in Oakland visiting her dad."

"Good because I don't want to be seen as the instigator this time around because I wasn't. She attacked me for no damn reason." Tara sighed. "Are you going to the party tonight? I know high school isn't your scene but I hear the party is supposed to be fun."

"I know you weren't." He smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to the party. Opie and I are going because the kid throwing it is a friend of ours, so I can't miss it. He personally invited me to it. I'll see you there then huh?"

"Yeah, you'll see me there. I'm going to be at the party with Donna." She smiled. "I hope it'll be really fun. I need to relax and I need Donna to relax."

"Alright then." Jax stood up, pulling his hat on before flashing the brunette his infamous lopsided smile. "See you later darlin'."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Do I look good?" Tara studied herself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of her closet door before she pulled the dress over her head and tossed it haphazardly towards her hamper. "I don't know what to wear tonight. I want to look good. I _need_ to look good."

"Why?" Donna looked up from the magazine and stared at her best friend's back. "It's just a stupid party. Every kid from school will probably be there. No one to impress… Unless you're dragging Cody to the party."

"No." She shook her head as she pulled on a blue dress and smiled. "This is it, this is my dress and I love it. I look good. Jax will be there. He came to see me today. Checked in on me, to see how I was feeling. God, I just felt the love between us spark back up. He even hit me with a _darlin'_."

"Oh wow." Donna sat up and nodded eagerly. "So this happening for real? You're going to make up with him and stuff? I'm happy about this if you're happy about this. Him and Sunny did break up then. Ope was telling me that he think they called it quits the night she smashed your face. He said they haven't seen or heard from her. She even stopped showing up to work at the lot."

"Lovely." Tara slipped into a pair of black pumps and smiled. "He needed to get rid of her, she acted so crazy at that date. I don't know why she wanted to act all ghetto, like she's from the wrong part of Charming."

"After the other night, I don't know about her." Donna sighed. "She's still my friend though. She held my hair back when I got so drunk I was just throwing up at the street fair. I think she's just going through some stuff at home and is taking it out on the wrong people."

She smiled as she put her hair up and shrugged. "Enough about her. I'm so excited! We're going to a party and I'm going to hang out with Jax. It's a great night Donna. I'm excited about this. I'm feeling really good about this."

"Then hurry up." Donna moved off of the bed, smoothing out her denim skirt before checking herself over in the mirror. A small smile dancing on her lips as she admired her reflection carefully. "I am all ready to go. I've been ready to go. You're taking way too long Tara. Usually you're the one trying to drive me out of the house because I'm taking way too long."

"I have to look perfect." Tara turned around, looking back at her best friend and grinned widely. Feeling the butterflies in her stomach before she glanced back at her reflection one last time. "Alright, I'm done, let's get to this party."

"It's literally right up the block, I hope you can walk in those damn heels." Donna grabbed Tara's hand and pulled her into her side. "This is going to be a fun ass party. I will hold your hair back if you get too drunk."

"I can walk in these." Tara nodded her head slowly as she pulled on the hem of her dress and smiled. Her stomach doing flips as she passed Jackson's truck. "He's here. That's his truck. He's here already." She blew out a slow breath, her pace picking up as she drew closer and closer to the house, hearing the music get louder and louder. "Are you sure I look good?"

"Yes!" Donna laughed and nodded her head eagerly. "You look so damn good T. Don't even worry about it. Please don't even worry about it. He's going to love you in this. I promise." She smiled as they walked into the house. "I don't know why you're nervous, you know that boy loves you to death."

"I can't help it, I could finally win Jax back." Tara smiled before shaking her head, the sight of Sunshine making her sick to her stomach. "I thought she wasn't going to be here."

"Doesn't matter though. She's nowhere near Jax." Donna shrugged as she grabbed a red cup and started to fill it up. "Have a drink, take some of the edge off."

"Okay." She nodded slowly, taking the drink from her best friend, taking a hefty gulp before sighing. "I'm overthinking this shit. I really am over thinking this shit." She shook her head, straightening her back as she moved closer to Jax. "Hey."

"Hey Tara." Jax smiled at the brunette. "You look good."

"Thank you." Tara grinned. "You clean up nicely. You here with Sunshine? I saw her in the corner talking to her friends I guess."

"Uh no." He shook his head slowly. "I didn't come with her, I didn't even know she was here." He chuckled. "We haven't been talking over the last few days. We've both needed some space."

"That's cool I guess." She continued to smile as she looked at him intently. "Let's go somewhere more quiet. I wanna keep talking to you, without all of this god awful music playing in the background."

* * *

"I hooked up with Tara at the party last night." Jax ran his hands down his face as he looked up from his truck and at his best friend. "We both had a few drinks and one thing lead to another and we had sex."

Opie shook his head slowly before shrugging his shoulders. "It was bound to happen. You were never going to stay with Sunny."

"That's the thing, Sunshine and I haven't broken up yet." He sighed as he looked back down at the engine and furrowed his brow. "I cheated on her with Tara. I don't know what I'm doing right now Ope. I need a little advice here."

"I can't really help you Jax." He shook his head again. "I've never been in that situation before. I never in a million years will have two girls madly in love with me at the same time." He chuckled. "You just have to follow your heart or whatever. You said time and time again, Sunshine is just a distraction from Tara. Now that you've slept with Tara, I'm going to assume that you're going to be back to dating her and letting Sunshine go. You may love Sunny but she's not the one you're in love with. If you weren't in love with Tara, then you wouldn't have checked in on her, wouldn't have hung out with her at the party and you definitely wouldn't have had sex with her."

"Thought you said you couldn't help me?" Jax nodded slowly as he closed the hood of his truck before resting against it, his head in his hands as he groaned. "I gotta break one of their hearts over this. I gotta start thinking with the right head."

"Hey, I'm just as shocked by my wisdom as you are right now." Opie laughed as he passed Jackson a beer. "You need this but I am so glad I'm not you. Either way, you're about to piss off a girl and that's not going to be a good thing at all. When you tell Sunshine you're dumping her, make sure to cover your face. She seems like she'll throw a punch without thinking twice about it."

"I cannot deal with you right now." Jax laughed as he took a sip of his beer, relaxing further against his truck as he looked at his best friend. His thoughts cycling a mile a minute as he tried to figure out his next move. "Something old or something new." He murmured to himself, bringing the beer back to his lips. "I'm going to need at least five more of these before I go see Sunny…"


	13. Sunrise

"Are you seriously climbing through my bedroom window right now?" Sunshine closed her notebook, giving her full and undivided attention to Jax as he wiggled his way through the half opened window. She shook her head, rolling her eyes before she stood up, walking to the window and opening it the rest of the way, allowing for the young man to fit through without anymore struggle. "Why didn't you just use the front door? Or the back door?"

"I needed to see you, I saw that it was open." Jax shrugged, looking up at the brunette from his spot on the floor before he eased himself to his feet. "I did something bad Sunny. I'm so sorry."

"What?" She sat on her bed and grabbed his hands. "Are the police after you or something?" She squeezed his hands and sighed, smelling the beer on his breath before frowning. "You're drunk, just undress and sleep it off. I won't be too pissed about you drinking and driving. If you did that shit. You're in one piece."

He shook his head slowly, looking down at her face before kissing her forehead. "No, no. I didn't drive here. I walked here." He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her nails dragging over the palms of his hands. "I did something bad at the party last night. I'm so sorry."

"You went to the party?" She looked up at him, pulling her hands away from his abruptly. "Jackson what did you do huh? Tell me right now."

"Yeah, I went to the party. I saw you at the party but I didn't say hi. We still hadn't spoken to each other in days." He reached forward, cupping the brunette's face before shaking his head slowly as he watched the tears start to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Say it!" Sunny pushed Jax backwards, watching him struggle to keep himself upright. "Tell me you cheated on me Jackson!"

"I'm sorry." He looked at her, dragging a hand down her face. "I was drunk…"

"Just please, get out. I don't care if you use the window or one of the doors, just please get out of my room and out of my life." She shook her head, grabbing her blanket and wrapping it around her before falling back onto her bed. "I don't know if this will sink in right now or when you sober up but we're done. So, you can go have fun with whoever you fucked at the party."

"I'm just sorry." Jax shrugged as he moved back towards the window. "I'll see you around Sunny."

"Whatever Jackson." She glanced at him and shook her head slowly. "I really don't care to see you around at all. This just makes me more motivated to graduate and get the fuck out of Charming. You lived up to your fucking reputation and all the rumors the girls spread about you. Congratulations on that."

* * *

"I'm dealing with it." Sunshine mumbled as she flipped through a stack of paperwork, the phone being held to her ear by her shoulder. "No, dad. I don't want to talk about it or him. I'm at work and I want to get through all of this paperwork before the end of my shift."

" _I really think you need to get out of town for the weekend. I'm sure your boss will understand once you explain it to her_."

"No, no. I'm not going to be that person who can't keep her personal life separate from their work life." She shook her head slowly as she grabbed a stapler. "Plus, my boss is Jackson's mom. You really think she's going to let me take off?"

" _I think if you toss your last name around and use it to your advantage that you'll be able to take some days off. Isn't that a thing? Being the kid of one of the Sons? Don't you get special treatment?"_

"The only one that gets special treatment is Jackson and that's because his dad was First 9, his step dad is First 9 and his mom is basically the backbone of the club." She grumbled as she looked out of the office window. "I have to go, the Queen is walking my way. I love you and I'll visit you as soon as I can."

"That paperwork needs to be done." Gemma looked at Sunshine as she tossed her keys onto the desk. "See, I like when employees take initiative and get to work before I give them directions."

Sunny shrugged as she continued to go through the stack of paper, stapling the invoices to the correct paperwork. "Yeah, well, I'm just trying to keep busy and get things done before I leave tonight. I don't have a long shift. It's just four hours today."

"I was trying out someone else, one of the hang arounds. She was looking for extra cash. Family emergency. We help our own around here." Gemma smiled as she took her seat across from the teen. "I haven't been seeing you at the house that much anymore."

"Jax and I broke up." She stated matter of factly, shrugging her shoulders as she continued her work. "I'm sure you had to hear about that."

"No." Gemma shook her head as she tapped her knuckles on the desk, grabbing the girl's full attention. "I'm sorry about it. You had to do what you had to do. You're going off to college and well, Jackson is sticking around here."

"We broke up because he got drunk and cheated on me. It had nothing to do with me going off to college." Sunshine rolled her eyes. "It's fine though. I had no delusion of us working out over long distance or anything. Can I take my break please? I need a smoke."

"Cut back on the smoking, it'll ruin that pretty skin of yours." Gemma nodded. "Take fifteen minutes."

"Thanks." Sunny nodded, standing up and adjusting her shorts before moving out of the office and towards the tables. "You know, I'm seriously counting down the days until I'm out of Charming."

"You know, I seriously hate it when you try to have a conversation with me." Happy looked at Sunny before taking the cigarette from between her fingers and tucking it behind his ear. "Don't need to smoke. Chew some gum or something."

"Oh, I needed that." She shook her head slowly. "I wouldn't have a conversation with you if you weren't always around when I am on breaks. Plus, don't you wanna hear how my presentation went?"

"Nope." He shook his head slowly as he stood up from the table. "I'd prefer if you wouldn't follow me either. It'd look bad for a grown man to have a teenage girl following after him."

"You act like you're old but you're not even out of your twenties yet!" Sunny followed after Happy. "My presentation went well, so thank you for the artwork. The teacher loved the visuals a whole lot."

"You're doing it." He glanced back at her before stopping. "I'm happy to have helped you but can you not talk? If you're going to hang around me just go back to the quiet killer I first met."

"I'm just trying to keep distracted. Jax cheated on me so we broke up and it's taking every ounce of energy I have not to grab a monkey wrench and beat his face in." She shrugged. "I'll be quiet though."

Happy nodded slowly before grabbing Sunshine's shoulders. "Listen to me, I'm going to say this once and only once. You listening kid?"

"Yes, I'm listening." She nodded her head slowly. "All ears."

"You don't want to hitch your wagon to Jax or any of the Sons. Get out of Charming, make something of yourself and don't ever come back here unless you have to bury your aunt or your mom." Happy squeezed her shoulders. "Nothing good comes from being in this life, unless you want to be like the rest of the women here who have to worry and panic when their guy goes on a run."

"I hear you." Sunshine nodded again before watching Happy straighten himself to his full menacing height. "I won't be looking back at Charming once I get out. I hope my aunt will move out of here though. Then it'd be easy enough. Thank you though. I'm going to head back into the office."

"No, no." Happy grabbed her, turning her towards her truck before pushing her gently. "Don't tie yourself to a damn thing here. Not the clubhouse, shit not even me. You get in that truck, you go home and you don't look back. I'll tell Gemma you got sick or some shit. This club took your dad, you want it to take you too?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I have to get out of Charming." Sunshine looked at her aunt and frowned. "I went to work today, I talked to this Son, his name is Happy. Right? He told me not to get tied down to anyone or anything here. Also, Jackson and I broke up, he cheated on me."

"Whoa, whoa." Maria looked at her niece and shook her head slowly. "When exactly did you and Jackson break up? You have two months left, you can stick it out here Sunny. Then you're free to move into your new apartment as soon as graduation is over."

"I have to get approved for that apartment first." She dropped to her aunt's bed and curled up into a ball before wiping at her face. "I'm so lost. I lost myself by being in Charming. I wanna find who I was before I got here. I want to be myself again. I want to wake up and be happy with who I am again."

The woman sighed as she pulled the teen into her arms and kissed her forehead. "You'll be happy to know that I got the paperwork in the mail today. We've both been approved. You have your apartment. You just need to go do a walkthrough again, see if it's where you wanna live for the next however many years of your life."

"I got my apartment?" She looked up at the woman and smiled before wiping at her eyes again. "I can't wait to see it again. So, how do I get over this heartbreak huh?"

"You did, that means we get to furnish it, decorate it, make it into your home away from home." Maria trailed her fingers through Sunshine's hair and smiled to herself. "You will have fun doing that. I know I had fun when I first bought this house. I was able to do everything and anything I wanted to do. My favorite thing though, was decorating your room with you. When you and your mom moved away, I'd sleep in your bed something. You know how to get through the heartbreak. You focus on yourself, your goals, your dreams and you push forward on that path. Yeah, your heart hurts but it won't hurt forever my love. I promise."

"I want to paint my room a nice gray or blue color." She wrapped herself around her aunt and smiled. "I love you so much. I hope you know that and I hope that you want to come to college with me. You can marry a professor or something. I have a nice two bedroom apartment. Just think about it."

"As lovely as that sounds, my home is here in Charming." Maria chuckled. "I'll come and visit you though. You however need to start a life of your own and the day you move into that apartment is the day your independent life starts. Keep on making me proud Sunshine."

* * *

"Sunshine and I are officially broken up. It's been two weeks." Jackson looked at Opie before shrugging his shoulders. "It's been insane. I haven't seen her. Gemma said she quit her job at the office. Has Donna talked to her?"

"No, I haven't talked to her for a few days." Donna looked at Jax from her spot beside Opie, shaking her head slowly. "She went out of town, something about her apartment at college or something of that sort. She's doing so good though. She's basically good without you Jackson."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." He rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his soda. "I'm happy that she's doing well though."

"You should worry about someone else." Donna shrugged. "Maybe you should check in on Tara or something. She's having issues with her dad being sick and her sister is being a brat."

Opie looked at Jackson and shrugged. "Yeah Jackson, maybe you should worry about your new girl and not the old one."

"Tara is the old one and new one." Donna looked at Opie and shook her head. "She's stressed, take her on a date or something nice Jackson. It won't kill you to be sweet to her. You were always going on dates with Sunny."

"Correction." He shrugged slowly as he looked at Donna. "Sunny was always taking me on dates and adventures." He looked around the diner, before spotting Tara walking in with her sister. "Hey Tara!"

"Hey guys." Tara smiled at the group before sliding into the booth next to Jax. "We've had a long day. Our dad told us to go out and eat. What've you been up to?"

"Rude." The blonde next to Tara rolled her eyes. "Hello guys. It's me, I know, I'm unrecognizable with this gorgeous hair huh?"

Donna laughed and nodded. "Pretty much so Riley. I like it though, it suits you."

"You look like a baby croweater." Opie shrugged as he looked at the blonde. "I'm being honest here."

"That's what I was going for!" Riley smiled and winked at Opie. "Thank you Ope."

"I've been dealing with this all weekend." Tara shook her head slowly. "She's aspiring to be an Old Lady. That's it. That's all she wants out of life."

"Well, she doesn't even need high school to accomplish that." Jax started, earning a smack to the chest from Tara. "I'm just saying."

"So, are you and Tara like back together?" Riley looked at Jax. "because I cannot go through another emotional rollercoaster with the two of you anymore."

"We're working on getting there." Tara smiled at her sister. "You don't have to be involved in our relationship. We haven't invited you into it."

"I'm just saying Tara! You're always so mean to me, I'm telling dad." Riley shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jackson, if you ever want the low maintenance Knowles, then you know where to find me. I'm better than Tara and Sunrise put together."

Jax laughed, covering his face and shaking his head. "I mean, I don't think we'd work out Riley. Two blondes together is a little bit tacky. If you would've kept your brown hair, then yeah. We'd have a chance to be together and be happy. I am the next SAMCRO president darlin'." He winked at her before shrugging.

"Don't' give her false hope." Tara shook her head as she squeezed Jackson's hand. "Let her find her own boyfriend. She's got enough time to fall in love."

"You heard her." Jax smiled at Riley. "You'll find a Son of your own. Maybe you can talk to Cody. He's a pretty cool prospect."

"Did you really date Sunrise?" Riley smiled at Jax. "She seems too pretty for you."

"Her name is Sunshine." Jax laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we grew up together. We dated, we broke up and here I am now. Trying to work things out with Tara. I wouldn't have it any other way either." He kissed Tara's cheek and smiled. "This is how it's meant to be."


	14. Friends

"Hey Sunshine." Jackson walked up behind the brunette, watching her jump slightly, drawing a soft chuckled from his lips. "You're a really hard person to track down."

Sunshine shrugged, not bothering to turn around as she continued read her book. "I had no intention on being tracked down, especially by you Jackson." She shook her head slowly, groaning internally as he cut off her light source, forcing her to close her book and look up at him. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about? Apologizing for cheating on me with Tara? Boy was she boasting about that at school the day after you dropped your bomb."

"I wanted to check in on you, making sure you were doing okay and stuff." He sat down on the swing next to her and shrugged slightly. "We were friends and I hope we can get to the point of restoring our friendship."

"I don't think that's the best idea, you see, the way my personality is set up, I don't really like to keep friends around that can hurt me the way you did." She turned her attention to her legs and shrugged. "Plus, I'm so much closer to getting out of Charming. I really don't want to keep any ties besides my aunt."

"I miss having you as a friend though." He pinched her arm softly and sighed. "We've had this lifelong friendship, I know I fucked it up but can't we at least get to a point of being friends again?"

"No." She shook her head as she pinched his arm back. "If you had just told me you didn't want to be with me anymore, then yeah we could've worked out a friendship. We however can't work on a friendship when I don't feel like I can trust you anymore. Like I don't think I could even trust you to hold this book. You may drop it for another book that you see."

"I'm willing to earn your trust back." He nodded slowly as he grabbed the book, turning it over in his hands. "What class is making you read Hamlet?"

"No class, I'm reading it because I want to read it." She grabbed the book back and shrugged. "I don't even know if you're being genuine at all. You just want what you want, you want what's going to make yourself happy and I don't think you're taking my feelings into account whatsoever Jackson. Like that entire time, I knew you still held feelings for Tara and I had told myself that one day you were going to end things with me because you worked shit out with her. It's a horrible mindset to have but it's what I had. I just didn't think you'd live up to the rumors and reputation of you being a liar and cheater."

"I never cheated on Tara… This was the first time I ever did what I did." He dragged his hands up and down his face, slowly realizing that the conversation wasn't going the way he had planned it. In his mind, they were going to work it out but now, sitting and listening to the brunette, there was no chance of that happening at all. "I was drunk, I wasn't thinking at all but I came to you with it. I really did come to you with it. I'm sorry."

"Well, let's hope you can keep it that way then huh?" Sunshine shrugged as she stood up from the swing. "I don't know how you're not riddled with an immense amount of guilt right now but I guess to each their own. I really can't be your friend right now Jax. I hope you can respect that. I'm too hurt to be your friend. Also, your girlfriend Tara would have a fit if she knew we were friends."

"Sunny, come on." Jax looked at the brunette. "Please, just really think about it. Please."

"I think you should go now Jackson." Maria looked at the teens. "Sunny, it's time for dinner, come inside and wash up then sit down for dinner."

"I'll see ya around Jackson." Sunshine shrugged as she walked into the house ahead of her aunt. "I don't like him at all."

"I know." Maria nodded her head slowly. "He hurt your feelings and you just want to be done with the nonsense."

"Graduation is coming up soon, I'm valedictorian." She washed her hands slowly and sighed. "I also made friends with Wendy. She's going to come over this weekend for a sleepover if that's okay with you? I had invited Donna but she said something about double date plans. You know what sucks? I thought she was still going to be my friend and want to hang out with me, even after this happened."

"I love you but you're being neurotic right now my love. Donna had plans, she's not ditching you as a friend." Maria set a plate of food in front of the teen. "Now eat up and get your sense back."

* * *

"Happy!" Sunshine moved after the guy, her eyes on the reaper that seemed to be smirking at her. "Happy! I know you hear me! Quit walking so damn much, I have something great to tell you! Just wait up."

"Here we go again." Happy turned around, looking slightly down at the brunette. "It looks bad to have a teen girl chasing me down in public. How many times do we have to go over this little girl?"

"I don't know, I would've sent it to you in the mail but I saw you first." She held up a framed picture and smiled proudly. "Your artwork was framed and hung up in the front office of the school, so, I asked the teacher to make a copy. So, this is the original and it's all yours. I wanted you to have it back since it's your work."

"I don't want it, you keep it." He shrugged his shoulders. "You keep it and take it with you to college or whatever, hang it up in the living room as a reminder to never return to Charming unless it's dire. I'm serious about it too Sunshine."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, tucking the picture under her arm before she nodded slowly at the man. "You're such a grump, you need to just relax and know that I heard every single word you've told me. I'm getting out of Charming, I'm going to make something of myself and the next time I step foot back here, it's going to be when I'm successful and have my life together. You're a cool friend, I hope you know that."

"Not your friend." Happy shook his head as he turned the brunette around and nudged her back in the direction she had come from. "Stop tracking me down kid, next time you run into me, I may not be so nice to you." He winked at her and smirked.

"Alright, alright." Sunny nodded her head, continuing in the direction she was pushed in, her eyes twinkling as she spotted her new friend Wendy. "Wendy Case! Hey!"

"Sunshine V, I am not attempting your last name." Wendy hugged the brunette and laughed. "What're you doing talking to Happy? You into him or something?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, no. He helped me with artwork for a project I had. I wanted to give it back to him but he told me to keep it. He's scary as hell though, I won't lie about that fact at all. What're you up to?"

"I am coming from the clinic." Wendy shrugged her shoulders. "Had to reup on birth control but you won't believe who I saw in there though. Looking very scared and freaked out when she was walked back into the waiting room by the nurse. Just guess."

"Here we are, we are not doing the gossip thing." Sunshine shrugged. "If you tell me Tara though, I will rage."

"No,no." The blonde shook her head slowly. "Donna, I saw Donna."

"Oh." Sunshine nodded slowly as she linked arms with Wendy. "That's so sad though. I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she's going to be alright." Wendy nodded and smiled. "Now, it's time for that kick ass adventure I promised you. Are you ready for your life to be changed?"

"Depends, is this good life changing or is it something that could jeopardize college?" Sunny chuckled. "Let's go, you can drive." She passed Wendy her keys. "You know how to drive right?"

"I do not know how to drive but there's a first time for everything." She got into the driver's seat and smirked. "So, you're now my driving teacher."

"Oh lovely, do not crash my truck and do not kill us. I want to make it to college." Sunny buckled her seatbelt and smiled. "I am trusting you with my life right now."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Despite the shaky driving, we made it in one piece." Wendy smiled as she passed the cigarette to Sunny. "It's nice here huh? I love hanging out in the redwoods."

"It's pretty nice. I used to play hide and seek out here with my aunt." Sunny nodded as she took a drag of the cigarette before passing it back. "It sucks that some of the trees are being cut down though."

"I think they just cut down the ones that were dying already." She shrugged as she laid back on the blanket and smiled. "This is where I tell you that I brought you out here to kill you. No one will hear your screams out here."

"I mean, if you must kill me, I want you to do it slowly and make sure you don't mess my face up. I want an open casket." The brunette stood up and shrugged her shoulders. "That's all I need from life. I need to be pretty when I die."

"I wish I had the motivation you have. I really want to get out of Charming but I can't even afford to do it." Wendy sat up and sighed. "I'd kill to get out of this backwards ass town."

"Hmm." Sunny nodded slowly as she lowered herself back down to the blanket, grabbing Wendy's hands and smiling. "So, what I'm hearing right now is that you'd get a job, earn some money and be all for maybe being roommates with me? I know we don't know each other all that well but at the same time, if I was in a dorm, I'd be stuck with a stranger anyways."

"That's what I'm saying." Wendy nodded slowly as a smile spread across her face. "You'd really let me move in with you and shit?"

"Yeah." Sunny shrugged as she chuckled. "It could be fun and if anything, we'd figure it out together. If not, then you can always just move back home to Charming. It's nothing serious, it's just as if we were living in the dorms together. If it works, it works if it doesn't then you move out and I keep my apartment all to myself."

"Then I suggest we get to know each other better." Wendy grinned and nodded eagerly. "I'm Wendy Case, I want to eventually go to college and be like a social worker or something. I just messed up really badly in high school. I didn't get the grades to go straight to college but someone told me to look into community college or a trade school."

"Well, I'm Sunshine Vellenueva, I'm going to college to become a lawyer." The brunette shrugged and smiled. "I know it's very ironic when you think about it right? I dated a baby jailbird and I want to become a lawyer and put bad guys away."

"I love that thought." The blonde rested her forehead against Sunny's and smiled. "So, let's chase our dreams together. I'm down to put in the work to pay for my half of things."

"We have a deal." Sunshine nodded slowly. "Wendy Case, you're leaving Charming with me."

* * *

"Jax." Tara smiled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "What are you doing up so early. I thought you'd sleep in."

"I have to go into the clubhouse." Jax shrugged as he kissed Tara and started to pull away from her. "Talking to Clay about prospecting soon. They may make an exception, let me prospect earlier than my eighteenth. So, I don't wanna miss out on this opportunity. It's a huge one for me."

"You'll see me afterwards right?" She smiled as she watched him pull on his shirt. "I really want us to go to out tonight. Have some fun and just be alone. I'm over the whole double dates thing with Donna and Opie."

"Yeah, I'll be here after I'm done. We can grab lunch together." He smiled at her before leaning down, pressing a kiss to her lips and smiling. "It'll be just the two of us, I promise."

"Good, have fun at the clubhouse." Tara nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Later Tara." Jax walked out of the room, dragging his feet as he made his way towards the front of the house before rerouting back to Tara's room. "Come with me."

"You want me to come to the clubhouse with you? Won't Sunny be there?" She scooted off her bed and moved to her tall white dresser. "It won't be awkward right?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, she actually quit the job at the office, it set my mom back because she's having to pick up the slack while the new croweater learns how to process all of the paperwork."

"Oh." She smiled as she pulled on a pair of jeans. "Then, let's head out. I'm ready to go."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"It didn't go how I planned it to, I still have to wait until my eighteenth birthday to prospect." Jax wrapped an arm around Tara and shrugged. "It was cool though, getting to sit in on church. It just makes me want this so much more."

"Well at least you know you have your spot once you're eighteen." Tara smiled. "Now, let's go grab something to eat, just the two of us."

"Jax." Gemma stopped in front of the couple. "Let me talk to you for a minute."

"I'll be back." Jax followed after his mom and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"You had to go and chase off the best office assistant that I've ever had in this place?" She looked down at her son and shook her head slowly. "Go talk to Sunny, I want her working this office again. These little sweetbutts are messing up and costing me more money than we're actually pulling in on a daily. Today, one of them didn't charge the customer, do you think that customer is going to come back and pay? No, talk to Sunshine, get her back in the office and then you can continue whatever it is that you have with that Knowles girl."

"Sunshine doesn't want to work here, she wants nothing to do with me. I went to talk to her and she could barely even look at me. You think she's going to really do a favor for me?" Jax shook his head. "Train Tara to work in the office, she's capable and could use the work."

Gemma laughed. "Like Tara is going to stick around in Charming and work in this office. I'll just run the office on my own if I can't get Sunny back in here. I'll talk to her myself. I knew you two shouldn't have even gotten together, I said she wasn't cut out for it, I told her mom that she wasn't cut out to be a girlfriend to you or any Son. It takes a certain type of woman to stomach this lifestyle and she wasn't cut out for it."

"I cheated on her." Jax looked at his mom. "That's why she broke up with me and that's why she quit working her. That has nothing to do with this lifestyle or the club. I'm not even part of the club just yet mom."

"Still." She shook her head. "You think Tara's cut out for it? Isn't she going to run off to college, leaving you high and dry again? Really think about shit Jackson. You have to think everything out and not just act on emotion. Be smart about shit."

* * *

 **I know, I know. Wendy and Sunny might have thrown you off a bit but it's been a slight friendship that's been forming 'off screen'. It's also one that's going to be necessary for them both. It's going to be fun and light. Also, the friendship, or rather the one-sided friendship Sunny shares with Happy has been 'off screen' as well. So, you haven't missed anything, so don't panic at all. this story is going to end at 30 chapters but I do want to write a sequel to it, it'll be an AU, starting s6. um, it's already been outlined. also, thank you to the supporters. I love you all and you're the reason why I'm focusing on getting updates of this story out. I felt bad for taking forever and ever on updating it. so, I hope you can forgive me on that.**


	15. Hearsay

"Wendy," Sunshine started as she pushed the blonde out of her bed and onto the carpeted floor and laughed. "It's time for you to wake up, it's time for use to get up and accomplish some shit for the day. My aunt said she knows a cute little secondhand store that has the best vintage beds. I want to check it out."

"What time is it?" Wendy looked up at the brunette and smiled. "I don't feel like I've gotten enough sleep. We stayed up super late."

"It's noon, we can grab some lunch though." She shrugged as she watched Wendy stand up. "It'll be a fun day. I promise. We've spent the last week getting to know each other better and I think we'll make cool roommates for sure."

"Well, I'm all for a shopping trip. I don't have that much to spend though. I just have enough for a few months rent." Wendy pulled on her shirt and shrugged. "I'll watch you shop for your bedroom set though. Put in my two cents."

"What?" Sunny looked at Wendy and nodded slowly. "Oh no, my dad already prepaid for the year. We'd just have to handle like the bills and keep it clean and in good condition. He wants his security deposit back."

"I thought your dad was dead." Wendy turned her head to look slightly at the brunette. "I mean, no offense or anything."

"Step dad, he had married my mom and he's the only dad I've ever really had besides JT and he passed too. So I'm left with one dad left." She shrugged as she stuffed her feet into her sneakers and smiled. "He lives in Oakland, he still looks out for me and stuff. I love him."

"I wish I had that." The blonde sighed. "Supportive family and shit. I'm lucky if my mom remembers my birthday."

"I think I'll remember your birthday." Sunny braided her hair off and shrugged. "I'm pretty good with the small details."

"Do you ever wish you can work things out with Jax?" Wendy looked over at the brunette. "Like, I know you obviously love him but do you ever just look at him or think back on shit and just want to work it out and get him back?"

"I love Jackson, I do, I'll always love him. I've loved him since I could remember, I don't think I was over the top in love with him though because at the back of my mind I knew he wasn't going to pick me. He's _always_ going to want Tara. I don't know why and I won't ever begin to try to understand their love." She shook her head slowly as she grabbed Wendy's elbow. "I also wouldn't want to be with a cheater. He's not going to shed that behavior. He may not cheat on her now but he'll do it eventually. That's not fairytale love, that's toxic love they have between them."

"I think I'd work shit out and get him back." Wendy laughed as she wrapped her arms around Sunshine. "What!? He's one handsome guy. I'd give him one last chance and make the most of it."

"My only annoyance is that he was opening up more, he was willing to explore shit outside of Charming and outside of the club. It was a string of endless adventures and experiences. I wanted that to continue. I wanted him to make the most of life before he signed his death note." Sunny sighed as she led Wendy through the house. "He's not going to make it out of the club alive. He's going to die for that club."

"He was born into it, it was the only thing that he grew up with and it's not like Gemma gave him any other chances." Wendy shrugged. "We can do better though."

"The sex was good." Sunny laughed. "It was really good."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm so tired." Sunshine groaned as she dropped onto the picnic blanket that was splayed out on the grass in the backyard. "I could sleep for ten years if I didn't have school shit to get through and life to get through. Today was successful though, we got some cute shit for the apartment and now I get to lay out and get some sun."

She laid on her back and shielded her eyes from the sun and smiled again. "I know, you probably could care less about the materialistic things but I just wanted to reach out and talk to you again. I don't know if you'd be proud of me right now if you were here or if you'd be upset with the life path I've chosen. I'm just trying to be the absolute best version of myself that I can be."

"He'd be proud of you." Maria spoke softly. "You have a guest, she's in your room, do you want me to send her out here in a few minutes. I don't mean to ruin your talk."

"It's alright, I was just clueing JT in on my life and whatnot. You can send the guest out here. I don't know who it'd be but send her on out."

"It's Donna." Maria smiled. "She seems a little distraught."

"Alright, I'm sure it's stupid high school drama." She sat up and shrugged. "Just send her out, then I gotta go back to relaxing."

"Donna, Sunny is out back." Maria smiled. "Just go on back there."

"Sunshine." Donna moved towards the brunette and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Sunny smiled before shrugging. "You finally remembered we were still friends or what?"

"I'm sorry." Donna sighed as she took a seat on the blanket. "I just needed someone to talk to, someone that isn't judgemental and snotty. I found out that I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do about it at all."

"Explore your options." The brunette shrugged as she trailed her fingers through her long hair and sighed. "Nothing is off the table unless you're not about abortion or adoption. You're kinda young but if you wanna raise a kid with Opie, then I think you should do that. I'll support you no matter what choice you make. We're friends and I always support my friends."

"I'm going to keep the baby." Donna nodded slowly. "I haven't told Opie yet. I'm afraid that he's going to get scared off."

"I don't think he's going to dump you or anything." Sunshine shook her head slowly. "Even if he did, it's his lost not yours. A kid doesn't necessarily need a dad in their life to become a good person. At least you'll be out of school soon, that'll make things that much easier."

Donna shook her head slowly before wiping at her eyes. "I'm just scared, I gotta go and tell my parents about this shit too." She sighed softly. "I can't believe I was stupid and got pregnant in high school. This is going to mess up my plans."

"What plans?" Sunny looked at Donna. "You didn't have any plans after high school but to marry Opie and eventually have his kids. You're just doing things out of order."

"You make it sound like I'm a loser." Donna eyed the brunette carefully. "Not all of us have extravagant dreams like you."

"I was genuinely asking you what plans you had? Like if they had changed from marriage and babies to maybe college and a career." Sunshine shook her head. "I don't think you're a loser. I just don't get why you wanna stay in Charming the rest of your life. I know you're madly in love with Opie but don't you wanna kinda explore life?"

"Sorry, I got hormonal mush brain." Donna smiled. "I wanna be with Opie. I know I won't ever get out of Charming but I think I can live with that."

"Well, I'm glad that you stopped in for a chat but I have some things to do." Sunny shrugged. "I have plans and I wanna work on my tan a bit before I go out."

"I'm sorry if you think I forgot about you or whatever but I didn't. I'm just dealing with this." Donna stood up and frowned. "I'll see you around then."

"Charming High is a small school." She stood up and shook her head. "Word travels fast around there and you should be careful of who you talk to or where you talk because everything gets around. I've heard so much. If you didn't like Jax and I as a couple, then you should've been up front with it. I may have been out of character and a little psychotic while with him but I always appreciate honesty and truth.

* * *

"I don't know what I did to deserve to have to hunt down a teenage girl but here I am." Gemma looked down at Sunshine. "I came to see if you'd take your job back, I really need you in that office."

"Hello to you too." Sunshine laughed as she closed her notebook. "I don't wanna come back to the office. I kinda wanna just focus on the last stretch. I'm pretty much out of Charming and I need it to stay that way. You were right when you said I'm not cut off for this life. I'm destined for so much more in my life and I want to keep my eyes on the prize. If I ever come back to Charming for longer than a week, it's because I'm burying my aunt. I don't want that to be for a long ass time though, at least forty more years."

"Not even for a summer job?" She looked at Sunny and nodded slowly. "This have anything to do with went down between you and my son?"

"Partly, I won't lie about it. Let's do it, let's talk about Jackson cheating on me with Tara." She shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't fooling myself, I knew he was going to pick her over me but it still didn't hurt any less, in fact it hurt a whole fucking lot. I stupidly fell in love with him and it sucks because he didn't feel the same and he never will feel the same. Like Tara is really in his mind as end game. I'm moving forward in life and I want you to tell Jackson, that if we ever cross paths in the future he better hope that my need for vengeance against him has been removed." She smiled and nodded.

"Maybe you're cut out for this life after all." Gemma chuckled. "I will catch you around though, you're still family. If you ever need anything, the club will be here for you. Just a phone call away Sunshine. Don't ever forget it. We have problems but we're still family."

"Well, too bad we'll never really know." Sunshine smirked before turning her attention back on her book. "It was nice talking to you again Gemma. Sorry I had to depart the way I did but I have to keep true to myself and I can't let anything bump me off my tracks."

"Yeah well, I guess I can handle working with some croweaters." Gemma smiled. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around." She nodded slowly before standing up from the swing. "Hey, I was wondering something. You wouldn't happen to have anything with JT's writing on it or anything? I got my dad's name tattooed on me the other night, I want to get JT as well. He was like a father to me and I wanna put him on me too."

"I'll see what I can do." Gemma nodded. "He'd be proud of you right now. Always said you were going places."

"Thank you." She smiled at the older woman before opening the screen door. "See you around Gemma, don't cause too much trouble."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I don't wanna do this right now." Jax shook his head slowly as he looked up and over at Tara. "I don't wanna listen to gossip." He grumbled as he wiped his hands on the tattered red rag hanging from his left pocket. It was the annoyance of Donna and Tara gossiping for the last hour that was finally getting him worked up and mean. "You don't even know if any of that's true."

"It's still fun to talk about things you hear." Donna looked at Jax and smiled. "Trying to figure out if it's true is the best part."

"I heard you're pregnant." He looked back at Donna. "Is that true or is it gossip?"

"Who'd you hear that from?" She shook her head slowly. "It's gossip of course. Don't believe everything you hear Jackson."

"We should do something fun this weekend." Tara nodded slowly. "We should go to the redwoods, I hear there's going to be a really good party. Cody and his friends are throwing it."

"I'm ready for a party." Jax nodded slowly. "I need a few beers to drown out all of the nonsense that's coming from the two of you. I don't want to die from this shit."

"I want you to know that I came here to save you." Opie smirked at his best friend. "Love you so much that I brought you lunch from the diner and everything. Jackson is my one true love." He laughed as he passed Jackson a greasy white bag. "Eat up."

"They don't even treat us like that." Tara looked at Donna. "I need the love you're giving to Opie."

"Opie is my one true love though." Jax laughed as he took a sip of his soda. "I'm his one true love. Sorry darlin' you'll just have to deal with it."

"I saw Sunshine at the diner." Opie passed Tara and Donna milkshakes and smiled. "She was buddy buddy with that Wendy chick."

"She's literally friends with everyone random." Tara shook her head slowly. "They're probably bonding over being trash."

"So, the catty personality is just here to stay? It wasn't just around because of Sunshine?" Opie looked at Tara and rolled his eyes. "I was just saying what I saw. It's cool that she gets along with everyone, you should try it out sometimes."

Donna shrugged. "Come on Ope, let's go sit outside." She smiled at her boyfriend. "We'll be back guys."

"Sunny is still one of Opie's good friends." Jax looked at his girlfriend. "It's annoying to him, any cattiness and all of that." He kissed Tara's head. "Keep that in mind though. Maybe one day you and Sunny can talk and get over the shit between the two of you. It'll make you feel better, believe me."


	16. MC

"I'm dead." Sunny Vellenueva murmured as she waved a paper fan in her face as she made the trek from her truck to the TM office. She had gotten a message from Gemma, telling her that she indeed find a letter written by JT and to come pick it up at her earliest convenience. S36×%$!z o, here she was, the last place she should've been but she needed the letter badly, she wanted another tattoo to pay respects to one of the men who had been a dad to her.

"You!" The gruff voice came from the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just picking something up." She waved the man off. "It's five minutes and I'll be gone Happy, probably not even five minutes either."

"I don't know what to do with you." Happy shook his head as he walked behind the brunette. "I'm going to be waiting, five minutes and you're gone."

"Five minutes." She nodded as she moved into the office and smiled at Gemma. "You have something nice for me?"

Gemma slowly removed her glasses before holding out an envelope to the brunette. "There you are. Even has his named at the bottom. It's one of the little letters he'd leave me when he'd go on a run."

"Thank you, I'll bring it back to you." Sunshine nodded slowly. "I will keep it safe, I promise. I have to go though. My five minutes are ticking."

"From one Son to another, huh?" Gemma shook her head. "He's the last one you should get involved with."

"Oh, Happy?" She shook her head. "It's not like that at all. He's one of the people that have motivated me to stay on track with school and everything. I don't plan on being involved with any of the Sons. I'm thinking I'll marry some doctor or something in the future. I don't know, I'm just focused on myself and getting away to college." She smiled and shrugged. "Later Gemma, I'll drop this off at your house when I'm done with it."

She moved out of the office, walking past Happy without stopping. "See, not stopping, just heading back to the truck right now. Are you really going to walk me all the way back to my truck? I'm perfectly capable of doing so on my own."

"Gotta close down the lot." Happy shrugged as he stalked behind the brunette. "We're closed for the day, can't have any customers wandering here after hours."

"Sunny." Jax walked up on the pair. "I wanted to see if I had left my black flannel at your place, I looked everywhere but I can't find it."

"I don't know, probably." Sunny shrugged as she got into her truck. "I guess I'll look for it, I'll pass it along to Donna to give it to you if I find it. I'll see you around Hap, Jax." She smiled at the pair before pulling off.

"I can't get her to spend more than five minutes talking to me." Jax looked at Happy. "I just wanna know how she's doing."

Happy shrugged. "Then you shouldn't have fucked her over maybe. You don't get second chances with girls like her. It's alright though, you have Tara. That's your true love or so that's what I hear around this place."

"Could you be any more opinionated?" He laughed. "You're supposed to be the quiet one."

"I am the quiet one, that's why I hear everything." Happy smirked. "Plus, Sunny and I are friends. I'm pushing her as far away from Charming as I can. She's too smart to be stuck in this place, she'd never be happy here."

"Donna's pregnant." Opie came up on the pair and shook his head slowly. "She told me this morning and I've been in shock ever since."

"Holy shit." Jax looked at his best friend. "What is she gonna do? Keep he baby or what?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "She's keeping the baby and I have to tell my folks. My dad is going to beat my ass and my mom is probably going to help him out. I gotta get a better job. Donna has dreams of getting our own place. She wants her own place. That's my life from here on out. Man, remember to always use protection."

"Does she seem happy about it?" The shorter teen shook his head. "Damn, well you know you can pick up more hours around here, Gemma will make sure you both are taken care of. We're a family around here, we look out for each other."

"She's happy but nervous. She already started baby shopping." He shook his head slowly. "A baby wasn't in the plans. I wanna prospect, I wanna go on runs and I wanna be a part of what the club has to offer."

"Gotta take what life throws at you." Jax smirked at his best friend. "You can still be a part of the club Ope. You see the women around here, they help each other, they help with any kids. It'll be good, it takes a village to raise a child and all of that shit. Let's get to work though, since now your money will go to diapers instead of bike parts."

* * *

"You need to slut it up a bit." Wendy grabbed a pair of scissors before moving towards Sunshine, grabbing a hold of the hem of her shorts and smirking diabolically up at the brunette. "You have the legs for it. I'd kill to have legs that long and that tan."

"Okay, my shorts are short enough." Sunshine took the scissors from the blonde and put them on the dresser. "I don't wanna walk around with my cheeks hanging out or anything. They're high waisted, I got this crop top on, my trusty Chucks on and it's good. I look and feel good."

"Roll up the hem of the jeans and they'll be cuter." She tugged Sunny back to her and smiled. "I'm trying to get you laid tonight Sunny, you'll be thanking me in the morning when you're smiling and thoroughly satisfied."

The brunette rolled her eyes and laughed. "I doubt that anyone our age is going to have me thoroughly satisfied like that. Even with Jackson, it'd wear off after about two hours and I'd be ready for another round."

"Bam, better booty already." Wendy smacked Sunny's ass and smirked. "If I was into chicks, I'd totally want to do you or something. I don't know how it works with two girls or anything like that. Also, we're going to a clubhouse party, in Oakland, the Mayans or whatever."

"Oh, I know the Mayans." Sunshine smiled. "I used to date one, his name is Esai. We were together for like two weeks before we realized it wasn't going to work out. So, now we're just best friends."

"Was he cute?" Wendy smiled as she ran her brush through the brunette's hair. "We're going to have fun tonight. Alright? One big party before we grow up and try to be adults or what have you."

"Super cute." She shrugged. "You'll like him if you get to meet him tonight. Let's go, stop trying to make my hair big. I like it straight, sleek and flat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Two hours in and Sunshine was not enjoying herself one bit. She looked around the space, it was crowded, loud and worst of all, _hot_. She wiped at her face and groaned as she pushed through a sea of dancing bodies as she tried her hardest to carve out a decent path to the exit. She needed fresh air and she needed it badly. She dropped her cup, pushing around a group of guys before feeling her arm being grabbed roughly.

She whipped around, her hands clenched into fists, ready to pop the offender. "Jesus, don't grab me like that Esai, I was going to punch you."

"I'm sorry!" Esai laughed and shook his head slowly. "Someone said you were here, I've been looking for you for the last hour or so. Hard o find you in this place."

"I'm trying to get outside." She continued to moved towards the exit. "It's too damn hot in here. I also lost my friend that I came with."

"The blonde with all the big curly hair?" He pushed the door open and smirked. "She's the one that told me about you being here. As soon as she heard my name. She's upstairs, doing lines with some of the guys. I didn't know you were into that scene."

Sunshine scrunched up her face, shaking her head slowly as she finally made it out into the fresh California air. "I've never been so grateful for air in my life. I don't do that, I'm not into that scene at all." She shook her head again and shrugged. "That's her thing not mine. What have you been up to though? It's been a while."

"Nothing, just the whole MC thing." He nodded slowly and smiled. "You look good though. You're taller, got that nice jawline that popped out. I knew it would."

"Not that I needed to be taller." She laughed and shrugged. "I've been doing the school thing. You're gonna come to my graduation right? Send me off to college the proper way?"

"Depends, is your crazy ass mom gonna be there? She scares me." He chuckled. "More so than my own mom does."

The brunette trailed her fingers through her hair as she dragged the toes of her sneakers through the gravel driveway. "Probably, I haven't talked to her in awhile. She did some shitty thing and disowned me in front of her newest boyfriend. Said I was my aunt's daughter and that really fucked things up so much more. Like I knew my mom saw me as a mistake or just a constant reminder of my dead dad but I still thought she loved me enough to be proud of me and what I'm doing in my life."

"That sucks." He nodded slowly, glancing over at the brunette. "So, where you going off to college? Somewhere on the East Coast?"

"Nope." She shook her head excitedly and smiled. "I'm staying local. I'm going to be at Berkeley for the next few years or so. I'm really excited about it, I got an apartment, I'm supposed to be roommates with the curly haired blonde, the line doing cokehead. I didn't know that before I invited her to move in but I guess I can talk to her about that shit. I do not want to get into any trouble. I have a spotless record and I plan to keep it that way."

"Look at you, proper Bay Area girl." He poked at her arm and smiled. "Staying close to home but still far enough away from shit. Don't like Charming or what?"

"Eh, Charming is home but you can't accomplish much in that town." She shrugged as she carefully rolled her hair up into a bun before securing it with a twig. "It'll be fine though, I'm gonna get out of Charming, chase my dreams and make big things happen for myself because that's what I'm determined to do. So, like if you ever need a lawyer in the future, look me up, alright?"

"I may just take you up on that offer." He nodded slowly before smirking. "I can't believe you're going to be working for the law girl. You have MC running through those veins of yours from what I know about you. What happens if you're called back to Oakland to put me and my club away? You gonna be able to do it?"

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled. "It's my dream career, something I've wanted to be and do since I can actually remember. I'll put you all away but I doubt they'd have me working a case if they know we know each other. They may think I'm being biased."

"Let's make a deal right now." He looked at her carefully. "If you ever get hired to take me and my club down, then you kick ass at it. Don't half ass it either because you know our lawyer won't be taking it easy."

Sunshine rolled her eyes as she shoved at Esai's shoulder. "You're dumb. Your club never seems to get into any trouble, so I'm not worried about having to put any of you away. I don't think your pretty ass would last in lock up anyways. Someone would make you their prison wife as soon as you step into gen pop." She patted his face and laughed. "Sorry 'bout it but it's true!"

Esai glared at the brunette before chuckling. "You're so wrong for that Sunshine! I'm not gonna be anybody's little bitch."

"Uh huh." She smirked as she started to move back towards the building. "I gotta save my friend though. I hear drugs are a nasty thing to fall into. I'd like to keep her drug free. She's already eccentric enough without any damage to her adolescent brain."

"No, no. I'm serious though. I'm not gonna be someone's bitch, Sunshine!" He followed after her and grabbed her elbow once they fell into step together. "I wanna ask this, do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have an icky boyfriend." She shook her head slowly and shrugged. "Focused on chasing my dreams and keeping my heart intact these days. Relationships aren't worth the trouble at this age. Maybe in a few years, maybe I'll fall for a lawyer or a cop or something when I'm in college."

"Who broke your heart?" Esai sighed as he watched the brunette pull away. "At least let me lead, damn. I'll part the red sea."

"Ok Moses." Sunshine rolled her eyes as she let Esai take the lead, easily moving people aside as he lead her to the second level of the building. "You really did part the crowd." She stopped as she came up to the party upstairs. "Wendy, come on, we're getting out of here, it's already approaching one."

"I'm having fun, I tried something new today." Wendy looked at the brunette and smirked as she gestured to the guy sitting beside her. "Lots of new things. It's been fun, come on, join in on the private party."

"No." She shook her head slowly as she moved closer to her friend and pulled her up from the seat. "Say bye and we can actually come back next weekend and you can do this all over again." She shouldered the blonde's weight and smiled. "Hi new friends, I'm Sunny." She waved briefly at the men. "Will one of you at least help me to my truck with her?"

"Do it." Esai looked at his boys. "She's a family friend. Her dad knew mine, they were coo' before he passed away some years ago. You know what, I'll do it myself. Come on." He took the blonde from Sunny, easily lifting her up as he started back down the stairs. "Ignore them, they're too high to function. Might wanna have your girl get tested if she didn't use a rubber."

"Lord." Sunny murmured as she fished her keys from her pocket and sighed as she jangled them nervously. "I mean, I guess this is better than hauling a drunk friend out of a party. No stopping to hold her hair back so she can get sick out of the window."

"Oh, she may get sick." He watched her open the door of the truck before lowering Wendy into the passenger's seat. "May feel some withdrawals too, depending on how much she did and what she actually did. Call me, keep in contact, send me a letter or some shit."

"Thank you, I'm going to keep in contact, I'll send you a letter." She laughed as she slid into the driver's seat. "Later Esai… Stay safe." She watched him move back towards the building before she looked down at Wendy and rolled her eyes. "This better be a one time thing Wendy, I don't know if I wanna live with a cokehead…"

"First time." Wendy mumbled as she looked at the brunette through half hooded eyes. "I wanted to try it once in my life. I'm done with it."

"Good." Sunny started her truck, rolling her eyes internally as she headed towards the highway. "That shit will ruin your life in no time. It's not worth it, that's a battle you should never want to fight."

* * *

 **Thank you for all of the reviews the last few chapters. I'm excited for the rest of this story and I'm very excited for the sequel because man oh man is it going well. I was actually wondering if you lovely readers would like me to combine the rest of the chapters, like double up on them. It'd make the updates longer but it will make the story end sooner. So just let me know and stay tuned for some lovely updates over on my blog. like it's fun over there, so stop by, ask questions and check out the inspo tag for this story.**


	17. Helmet

"What's this?" Tara looked over the leather bound book before opening it up. Her fingers running over the neat lettering that covered the first page. "' _To Jackson, maybe you can fill the pages of this journal with any adventures you have in life.'"_ She shook her head slowly flipping to a random page, easily recognizing her boyfriend's handwriting. "How many adventures have you written about in here?"

Jackson shrugged as he toweled his hair off, his blue eyes catching the morning sun, causing them to appear even bluer than usual. "I don't know a handful of 'em. I wouldn't read them if I were you…"

"Adventures you went on with Sunshine?" She sighed, nodding her head slowly as she turned to the last filled page, her eyes taking in the words before she closed the book and placing it back on the shelf where she grabbed it from. "You wrote about us hooking up as an adventure?"

"I wrote about it not because it was an adventure but because I needed to get it out and try to move on from it. I was in the wrong when we hooked up, Sunny and I weren't broken up yet but I just wanted and needed to be close to you." He grabbed Tara's hands and kissed them. "I missed you. No matter why we ended up back together right now, I'm grateful for this. I'm happy about it."

"I'm happy too Jax." She smiled as she pulled him to her, securing his arms around her waist as she relaxed against him. "We need to have a date, I want you to come to the last school dance with me."

"Me go to a school dance?" He chuckled and shrugged. "I don't have to wear anything stiff and fancy right?"

"Yes." She nodded eagerly, her green hues on his face as a playful smiled danced across her glossy lips. "Please Jax. It'll be fun. I promise."

"You know what? I'll go, just for you." He smiled as he pulled her back towards his bed. "Because you seem to be super excited about a dance for the first time since I've known you. You usually hate school shit. What's gotten into you huh?"

"I was voted valedictorian by popular vote." She smiled brightly. "I get to make the speech at graduation."

"Congratulations." He nodded again, dropping onto the bed before laying back, moving up against the headboard. "That's amazing, I can't wait to hear that speech. I know it'll be a good one."

"Sunshine is going to be salutatorian. She gets to make a speech before I give mine." She nodded eagerly before dropping onto the bed and cuddling up to Jackson. "I'm so excited to graduate now. I'm still waitlisted at my dream school but it's alright I do have a backup plan, if I don't get it this semester, I'll go the following spring semester."

"That's cool, you'll be around longer and everything." He smiled down at her before tapping on her forehead with his thumbs. "You know I hear there's some pretty good medical schools out here, just for your information."

"I know what's out here." She sighed as she cocked an eyebrow at hi. "I've looked into all of my options. I could go to school out here and then transfer or just stay out here. We have to figure it out though. I know I don't always wanna live Charming, maybe a neighboring city."

"Jackson." Gemma walked into her son's bedroom. "This box just came from you. You buy something?"

"No." He shook his head slowly, sitting up and taking the box from his mom's hands before smiling at her. "You gonna stand there and wait for me to open it?"

"Yeah." She shrugged her slender shoulders before pushing the stack of bangles back down her wrist. "I wanna know what's in there just as badly as you do."

"Okay." He nodded slowly, pulling his pocket knife from his jeans before slicing through the brown tape that secured the box. "Let's see what's in here." He opened the flap of the box, reaching in and picking up a note before unfolding it. "'I saw these and thought of you, I figured it'd be a good birthday present for you. I don't know when you'll get them, they're from some catalog, so hopefully they come in time and if not, happy belated birthday. Love Sunny'." He tossed the letter onto the nightstand and shrugged, reaching back into the large box before pulling out a pair of black helmets, the Harley logo on one side and a skull on the other. "Of course she sends a practical gift… Probably ordered these when we were still talking. Take 'em to her yeah mom?"

"Yeah, I will." Gemma took the box and nodded slowly. "At least she didn't want you cracking your skull open. Bright girl."

"Still don't want it." Jax shook his head as he laid back down, pulling Tara into his side. "We're just in here talking. Nothing else."

"Keep the door open." Gemma nodded slowly. "Dinner is here tonight. The guys are joining us."

"Sorry about that." He sighed. "I didn't think my mom would be home that soon. Dinner explains it though."

"It's fine." Tara nodded and smiled. "You think Sunshine will be upset that you sent the present back to her?"

"I don't know, maybe." He shrugged as he tapped on her hip. "Let's get out of the house for a few hours until dinner is ready. I'm ready to get out of the house."

"Let's go then." She nodded eagerly before bouncing off of the bed. It was seldom that Jax suggested getting out of the house and going on an adventure with her. So she was excited to see where he wanted to go. "I'm ready."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

An hour of riding and they were deep in the redwoods, on the edge of town that wasn't so much a desert as the rest of Charming was. It was pretty, it was serene but the best thing about it was the stream that ran through this part of the redwoods. Tara smiled to herself, slipping out of her sneakers and walking into the water, stopping as it hit her mid calf. "It's pretty out here, how'd you find this place?"

"Riding." Jax nodded as he took one last drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stubbing it out before pocketing the butt. "It's amazing what you can get to on a bike." He smiled at her before dropping to the large rock. "It's peaceful out here, you want a beer?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she took a beer from the cooler before twisting the top off. "It's nice, I could get lost out here, it's pretty awesome."

"Our spot." He winked at her as he grabbed her hand, pressing a knife into her palm. "We'll carve our initials into the tree like we did to that picnic table at school."

"That tree right there." She smirked back at him before kissing his lips. "That's our tree right there Jackson Teller."

"I like it." He nodded slowly, moving off the rock and after the brunette who was heading towards the largest tree in the clearing. "Think you can get your initials done without help this time? I know I can do mine." He chuckled. "I'm here to help you though, darlin'."

"I got it." Tara laughed before she began to carve her initials into the tree. "I am pretty sure TGK should be easier to carve now than when I was fifteen."

"We'll see about that." Jax laughed as he watched her carefully, gauging whether she'd need him to step in. "Oh, look at that. You really are doing okay with that. Be careful though, I don't know first aid if you do cut yourself."

"Don't worry, I know first aid." She smiled as she looked at her freshly carved initials before finishing off her beer. "Your turn, maybe I'll need to help you out."

"Don't think so." He accepted the knife as he shoved the beer bottle into his back pocket. "This is going to be a breeze, I swear." He paused at the sound of sirens before turning around. "Unser?"

"Hide the beer." Tara whispered. "We can't get in trouble for this Jackson. It can ruin me going to school."

"It'll be fine, I think it's Unser." Jax smiled at his girlfriend before grabbing her hand and moving towards the police car. "Unser?"

"Jackson." Officer Unser smiled at the pair. "I'm afraid I have to book you two for underage drinking." He pointed to the beer bottle in Tara's hand. "You know Chief Granger, right? We got called out here by local neighbors, wanted us to cruise through here… They've been complaining about teens partying out here."

"Damn." Jax murmured as he pressed his lips to Tara's head. "I guess there's no getting out of this. I'll take the blame, you take my lead… I don't want you to argue with me either." He shook his head. "The beers are mine, she hasn't had a drink. I was going to have two and then ride back home. She was talking me out of it. Let's get this over with, just make sure she gets home, okay Unser? Tara, he's going to get you home."

Tara nodded slowly, not going against her boyfriend. "I'll make sure I tell Gemma where you're at, so drop me off at his house since they're having dinner. Everyone will be there." She let Unser direct her towards the squad car, her eyes on Jackson being handcuffed by Granger. "I told him not to…"

"Wendy." Sunshine Vellenueva groaned as she pushed the body off of her and sat up slowly, the heels of her hands instinctively going to her eyes as she rubbed the sleep out of them viciously. She could tell by the way the sun poured through her open blinds that it was late afternoon. One? Two? No, no. Definitely around three. She scooted towards the foot of her bed, tugging the legs of her sleep shorts down before standing up.

"God." She murmured, raking her fingers through her messy hair as she took in her appearance in the ornate mirror hanging on her wall. Shaking her head slowly, a yawn involuntarily slipped out, easily wiping away the little energy she did have.

"About time you're awake." Maria looked at her niece before holding her hand out for the teenager. "Come on, I made some chips and queso for you my dear."

"Good, I'm starving." She sighed, grabbing her aunt's hand and letting herself be led out of the bedroom. "We had a rough night, well Wendy did. She's lightweight and the drinks hit her super hard. Who's at the door? I just heard a knock or am I crazy?"

"I don't know, let's go have a look." Maria winked at the brunette before pulling her towards the front door, her eyes going slightly wide at the person on the other side of the door. "It's Gemma."

"God, I'm not here!" Sunshine moved to the living room and dropped onto the sofa, scrunching herself into a tight ball as she peeked between her fingers at her aunt. "Make her go away, I don't wanna work at the lot."

"Be nice." She pulled open the front door and smiled. "Hello, Gemma. What brings you all the way over here?"

"This package." Gemma gestured to the box. "I guess she bought it for Jackson before they broke up, he opened it and wanted me to bring it back to her. Doesn't wanna keep it."

"He didn't like those helmets?" Sunshine sat up and frowned. "He could've kept them. I don't need them and I don't want them. Give them to Happy, Opie or someone else."

"He loved them, he just opened them up in front of Tara." Gemma set the box down. "If you want to return them do so, if you want them to be given to someone else then you're going to have to do so yourself. I'm just returning them like Jackson asked me to."

"Okay." She nodded slowly, laying back down on the sofa and wiping at her eyes before covering her face entirely with a pillow. "Thank you for bringing them back."

Maria sighed. "She's still having a hard time but thank you for bringing them by. We're about to have a snack. So, I'll see you around. Drive safe and once again, thank you."

"I bought those for him." Sunshine mumbled once she heard the door close and lock. "I saw them and I ordered them for him. For his birthday. I knew they'd take a bit to get to him but it was worth it. I thought he'd love them and wear them proudly. Or he'd wear one and I'd wear the other one… Man I hate myself for being that girl. I thought it'd be done with by now. That I would be over him completely and ready to find a hot doctor or sexy older man to date for the summer."

"It's alright. You don't need to rush into anything new, you need to take the time out to get over him and to heal from it. That's what you should do and it's going to be summer, you can focus on yourself and getting ready for school in the fall." Maria squeezed the brunette's legs. "Give the helmets to that one Son you say you made friends with, Happy. The scary one."

"Ugh, you don't understand." She laughed. "Happy is not the scary one, he's the sexy as hell one with the rough ass voice. He'll beat me if I step foot back onto the lot, he told me I don't belong in Charming and not to get tied to people I don't need to be tied to and I think that means him as well. He's always treating me like I'm a kid and he's not that much older than me."

Maria laughed and shook her head. "He's the scary one, I've seen him around town, he has those beady black eyes that want to steal your soul. _Hijo de muerte_."

"He probably is the son of death." Sunny shrugged. "But what fun would that be? To dance that close with death? What's that whole saying and whatnot?"

"There's not a saying. You're a horny teenaged girl who has a puppy dog crush on an older man who won't risk catching a case to flatter you." Maria kissed Sunshine's head. "Maybe you can be crazy and try to dance with death when you're older and have a clear mind."

"Have you heard from my mom?" She shook her head. "The whole horny teen thing made me think of her. It's been a while and I want to know if I need to save her a ticket for graduation or if it's alright for me to give my extra tickets away."

"I have not but I will reach out to her." Maria stood up, running her hands down the front of her slacks before smiling. "I'll be there for you mija, like always. You and I." She nodded slowly. "I love you, you need to be working on your speech though."

"I'm not giving a damn speech, to hell with being salutatorian. I busted my ass at that school. I started late, I had to overcome the lack of challenging classes, I commuted to the local community college to better my life and education and I lose out to Tara Knowles who was suspended. That's what happened, the fucking principal turned it into a popularity contest. Of course she was going to win, she grew up with these kids." Sunny stood up, scratching her legs as she felt hives popping up. "Great, I'm getting stress hives again."

"You're going to give your speech, lose graciously my dear, be the bigger person, give a speech that everyone will remember." Maria hugged her niece and sighed. "Take it easy, I'll give you the cream later."

"Fine." She groaned as she rubbed her palms over her legs. "You're in for a lot of this over the next decade or so. Keep a lot of cream on deck because I'll be needing you and it to come to my rescue."

"We'll be fine. Let's go over the sex talk again later before you run off to college." Maria smirked. "I'm serious to my dear. We need to talk about it since you are apparently in a high sex drive state these days."

"No, no." She shook her head slowly. "I don't wanna talk about sex again. Nothing's changed. I'm not having sex, so we don't need the talk."

"But I'm a nurse, I can talk to you about it. Like things that can replace having a partner." Maria nodded slowly. "It'll be a good talk and trip to the store. I promise."

"I'm dead." She covered her face. "Sex toy shopping with you? I can't get out of this huh?"

"Not a chance." She shook her head. "Self sex is the safest sex, you'll learn that eventually my dear. Now come on, you need to eat."

 **SOA**

"You told me to stay away from the clubhouse and technically this isn't the clubhouse or the lot." Sunshine mumbled as she stopped behind Happy, bumping the box against his back. "I have something for you. Well, it was for Jackson but he didn't want them and I didn't know who else to give them to because I don't think Opie would accept them either…"

"I can't get away from you huh?" Happy turned around, looking slightly down at the brunette before peeking into the box and shrugging. "I'll take 'em. I'll never turn away free shit and I'm especially not turning away free helmets." He lifted them out of the box and flashed her a brief smile. "Thanks."

"You know, I've never seen you without a kutte on before." She shrugged her shoulders, dropping the empty box to the ground before shaking her head. "Your day off or something?"

He nodded slowly, before setting the helmets into the box. "Or something. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's a half days for the remainder of the year. I'm supposed to be working on some epic salutatorian speech for graduation. I got debunked from my valedictorian spot by a popular vote. I guess people like bitch face Tara after all." She tucked her hair behind her ears before sitting down on the cement planter. "You mind if I smoke? I got one last cigarette before I'll be completely cigarette free for the rest of my life."

"You sure you wanna waste it now?" He shook his head as he held out a silver Zippo and smirked. "Your lungs, not mine. I kinda figured that you're the type that's going to do what you wanna do regardless of what anyone says."

"Not true." She laughed softly as she lit the cigarette, watching it burn bright red before bringing it up to her lips. "I listen and I take shit in, I do. I also like to be independent and make my own judgement calls. Gotta make mistakes to learn and become a better person. I was told once that if you never make a single mistake in your life than you haven't really lived."

"I can appreciate the independent thing, it'll get you far in life, it really will." He took the cigarette from her and shrugged. "I also agree with the mistake thing. I've made quite a few in my life so far and I can't really say I regret them. We have more living to do, more mistakes to make, more lessons to learn and more improving to do."

"I have a question though." She looked at him before watching him stump out her cigarette. "That was so rude, I wasn't finished enjoying that whatsoever."

"I think you were done." He nodded slowly. "Go for it before I get tired and want my peace and quiet back."

"My aunt refers to you as _hijo de muerte_." She smiled softly. "But, I was wondering how you ended up in Charming and ended up in the club? Can I ask that?"

"I don't know, I was wandering and got into some shit, met a Son while in lock up, we got to talking and next thing I know he was sponsoring me as a prospect. I did a few years here then went up to Tacoma, did a few there and now I'm just a nomad, I just float around from charter to charter, making friends, seeing different places. I just needed a brotherhood, a family, more structure, some father figures because mine wasn't in the picture." He shrugged as he looked at her from his peripheral vision. "It's not about the violence or whatever outsiders thing we're about, it's about a brotherhood and family."

"That's cool. It really is." She nodded slowly as she twisted the rings on her fingers before sighing. "I got this ring, from my aunt. I guess it was my dad's and he had left it at her house, she had it sized and gave it to me for graduation a day or so ago. I also got his kutte, He wasn't buried in it like he should've been, my mom wouldn't let it go or whatever. It's funny because it's not like yours, it's denim but I love the patches and shit."

"Do you know a lot about your dad?" Happy tapped on the ring and shrugged. "Or do people only tell you what they want you to know?"

"I don't know, I guess it's a mix of things. I don't really talk to his side of the family that much, it sucks but they only reach out for holidays and birthdays. I invited some cousins he was close with to my graduation but I haven't heard if they're come or not." She chuckled. "One of his friends though, maybe you know him, Marcus Alvarez, he reached out, gave me a gift for graduation and what not. He knew my dad, I guess my dad is who introduced the Sons to the Mayans or just played middle man. I don't know much, the person who would tell me the most about him was JT and he's gone now."

"I do know Marcus." He nodded slowly. "Maybe it's best that you don't know any negative details about your dad. You can kinda paint him to be the person you want him to be, by hearing all of the good stories of him. I gotta go though, I need that piece and quiet. Thanks for the helmets though, I'll put them to use."

"Welcome." She nodded slowly as she watched him stand up. "Thanks for listening to me and not barking at me to go away and do something else. I enjoyed this little talk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Do you have a date to the dance this Friday?" Wendy looked over at Sunshine and watched the brunette as she carefully braided her hair back. "I think you should ask that Hale kid. I have a date but I don't think he does and he's not that bad on the eyes."

"I'm not going to the dance." Sunshine shook her head slowly before banding off her braid with a black rubber band. "I'm definitely not going to ask a stranger to the dance because that's so weird and dances aren't really my thing. I also don't wanna go. I wanna lay on the sofa, eat popcorn, watch some movie or read a book. If anything, I would go to a party in Oakland instead of a dance at Charming High."

"Come on, you skipped prom and that was the biggest dance of them all, you can come to this small dance and have fun." The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "It'll be fun, you can even go stag or bring a friend if you don't wanna be alone at the dance. Last chance to make some lasting high school memories."

"Ha! It's cute that you think I wanna remember anything about high school besides my grades and accolades." She laughed as she slipped her dad's black bandana around her head and checked her appearance before shrugging into his kutte. "They say I have his hair so, like I guess this is what my dad would look like if he had been a girl."

"Won't you get in trouble for wearing that? You're not a member." Wendy shook her head as she touched the patches on the kutte. "It's like the one Piney wears."

"Whatever, who's going to tell me to take it off and hand it over?" Sunshine rolled her eyes. "It's mine, it was gifted to me along with his rings and I'm going to wear it anytime I miss him and think about him. I haven't even met him and I'm attached. Isn't that weird though? He's gone but I'm missing him and wanting him around to see what I'm accomplishing in life." She reached into the kutte's pocket, stopping as she felt a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"I don't know, Clay could tell you to take it off, he's the president." Wendy shrugged. "I don't know, your guess is as good as mine is."

"Some type of letter." She opened the folded piece of paper slowly and smiled at the faded handwriting on it. "I think this is my dad's writing, my mom's is so damn sloppy. I can actually kinda read it, even though it's fading."

"Oh, what's it say?" Wendy looked back over the brunette and smiled. "Come on, is it some love letter or what?"

"No." She shook her head slowly. "It's not a love letter. I think it's some type of journal entry or something. It's been ripped out of a notebook. It's cool. It's just him doodling suns and writing Sunshine all over it." She pinned it to her corkboard and smiled. "Pretty awesome. Another piece of my dad."

* * *

 **I thought I'd include some much needed Jax and Tara. I know some of you readers will appreciate that alot while others will get a kick out of Happy and Sunny actually being around each other for longer than five minutes and him not telling her to go away and whatnot. I hope it was a long enough chapter for you. As always I do appreciate the feedback, it's always nice.**


	18. Blood

"Am I really gonna be petty today?" Sunshine looked at herself in the mirror, a smile dancing on her red painted lips as she nodded her head slowly. She had done her best to simmer down but she could no longer push down the anger that she felt towards Tara and Jax. She blamed them both equally and as a result she had set a plan in motion. "Of course I am."

"What are you going to do exactly?" Wendy looked over at the brunette who she has spent the weekend hanging out with. "I like the diabolical look in your eyes though."

"You seen Carrie?" The brunette shrugged as she raked her fingers through the ends of her hair. "Without the pig blood though. I'm thinking paint and feathers."

"So, okay." She nodded her head slowly, sitting up on the bed and smiling. "Tar and feathering her? When and where?"

"I was thinking at the dance or maybe graduation." Sunshine shook her head again before pulling on her sneakers and smiling. "But for now, we need spray paint and lots of it. Put on some shoes you can run in if needed. Or maybe even borrow a pair of my shorts, you will look good in them, we're the same size, I'm just taller."

Wendy bounced off the bed, giggling softly before she hopped onto the brunette, bringing them both to the floor in a fit of laughter. "It's about time you're seeking revenge! They did you so wrong and they gotta pay for it."

"Normally I wouldn't do anything because usually it's the guy's fault and all of that shit." She sat up and shrugged. "But Tara is just as guilty as Jackson is and you know I hear getting it out of your system is good for the soul. I gotta get all of this anger out so I can finally move forward and enjoy my life again."

"I'm all for it." Wendy stood up. "Do it in true Carrie style though, at the dance. We can rig it, so Jax and Tara win the whole king and queen thing. I know he doesn't even go to school anymore but it'd still work out! Bring a date to the dance, look good as a model and just rub it in his face. He's one of those guys that doesn't even know what he wants."

"No he wants his cake and he wants to eat it too. He is in love with Tara, he wants to be with Tara and that's all good but he also wants to have his fun." Sunshine shrugged again, slipping into her dad's kutte before shaking her head. "Come on though, we need to stop at the store and grab the spray paint, then I have to ask Esai to suffer through a date with me."

"Oh yes, take him." Wendy nodded eagerly as she followed the brunette out of the bedroom. "Oh who's what woman with your aunt?"

"That's Elena, my mom." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed Wendy's hands. "Auntie, we're heading out. Going to get some art supplies for posters for the dance."

"Sunshine," Elena smiled at her daughter. "I have some good news for you! Well, it's good news for me so I hope you're happy for me. I'm getting married to Brian and we're having a baby!"

"Oh, yeah? Congratulations on the marriage, also hope you don't fuck up this new kid the way you fucked me up." Sunshine shrugged. "Like I said, Wendy and I are going to grab some paint and glitter for signs for the dance. We'll be back before dinner. Love you." She hugged her aunt tightly and smiled. "Later Elena."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alright." Sunshine passed Wendy a can of spray paint. "We're doing this, or I'll do it and you can play look out for me."

"Oh no, we're in this together." Wendy nodded as she looked at the can of spray paint before pulling her hood up and smiling. "We're going to make it known."

"Put a giant A on the hood of her Cutlass." The brunette nodded slowly. "Scarlet Letter. No A on his truck because he'd just turn it into the symbol for Anarchy."

"Got it." The blonde shrugged as she stepped back to admire her handy work. "I got ahead of the plan but I hope cheater is good enough."

"Perfect." Sunshine shrugged as she started spraying an A onto the hood of the cutlass. "You know? I don't know if this is actually her car yet but whatever. She can explain it to her parents about what this shit means. I'll also happily take credit for this masterpiece because I'm just tired of being the bigger person and just acting like what they did didn't have any affect on me whatsoever."

"This is done, now are we gonna go looking for Jackson's truck or what?" Wendy followed after the brunette, pausing as the porch light of the house came on before they took off running towards the bushes at the corner. "Holy shit!"

"That was a _thrill_." She panted as she squatted down behind the large bush and grabbed Wendy's hand. "I am shaking right now. That felt so good. No wonder why people just tag shit all around the city. It's such a high! Come on, we're hitting Jackson's next. His truck will be at the house because it's Friday and he usually takes his bike to the clubhouse."

"I'm just following after you crazy." Wendy laughed as she moved behind Sunshine. "This is the most that I've seen you cut loose."

"It feels so amazing." Sunshine continued to walk in the shadows towards the house. "Like, I cannot wait to see their reactions. I just hope this high doesn't fade quickly because I'm loving it so much."

"I think you're absolutely enjoying this too much." Wendy laughed as they stopped in front of Jackson's truck. "Why not bust windows or pop tires?"

"That's too much hate." She shook her head slowly as she started to spray the word Cheater on the side of the truck. "This conveys the message loud and clear. You are a cheater and you deserve to be marked as one, even if everyone and their great Uncle already knew he was a cheater. I honestly expected more from Tara. Those two deserve each other. I hope she gets stuck in Charming, raising a few snot nosed little brats while Jax is on the road, fully embracing the road rules that club has."

"What? Are you going to visit Charming in the future to see if it's true?" Wendy glanced over at the brunette before groaning. "Lights are coming on, let's get out of here now!"

"Alright." Sunshine stuffed the cans into her backpack before taking off running down the street towards her aunt's home. "I am going to visit Charming in the future to see if it's true and if I know one thing, it's that I don't want to come back and find you here still. I'm taking you with me so you don't end up here. It's all of the women talk about, do you know what? That you're going to end up as a sweetbutt and then as an old lady. I mean, if that's what you wanna settle for and it'll make you happy then go for it but I can see you doing much more with your life. Or at least get out of here for a bit, explore and see your options." She stopped at the front porch. "You don't have to be stuck here, I hope you know that. Let's go in, I need a shower and you do too. You so skipped deodorant this morning Wen."

 **SOA**

"Today is the day." Sunshine smiled as she waited in line to get her cap and gown, it was the night of the dance and they were still three days away from graduation but she was more than excited. She was one task closer to graduating and getting the hell out of Charming. It was the prospect of new adventures that made her even more amped up for summer break. She had plans, road trips, lazy beach days and chomping down on a new book or five.

"You bitch!" Tara Knowles hissed as she moved towards Sunshine, only to be rebuffed by a young man that appeared from behind the brunette. "Move out of my way."

"I can't do that." He shrugged as he gently pushed Tara backwards and away from Sunshine. "I'm her bodyguard, I can't let you approach her like that."

"Esai, it's fine." Sunny smirked at Tara. "You can let her approach, she's not gonna do anything, she can't risk another hit to her permanent record or another call to her college saying she has behavioral issues."

"You spray painted my dad's car!" Tara stopped just in front of Sunshine, the toes of their sneakers bumping against each other. "I know it was you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked down at the shorter brunette. "I was at home last night, enjoying some pizza and a few laughs with Wendy… I did do a little art work earlier that night, so wait, maybe it was me. What are you going to do about it? Run to Jax and tell him what an evil bitch I am and how he shouldn't be friends with me? Oh, wait you can't because we aren't even friends. I also did a little artwork on his truck too… So sad."

"I'm not a cheater." Tara murmured softly before glancing back up at the brunette. "You should know that Jax made it seem like you two had broken up because you hadn't talked in a few days. Not after he had taken you home after that little fight."

"So you assumed we were single because Jax was being the smooth talker he is?" She scoffed, crossing her tan arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes. "You're smarter than that Tara and I thought you were better than that. Yeah, we have had our issues and we had our fights but love makes us do crazy things that are sometimes out of character but still, I expected better from you. If he cheated on me then he can very well cheat on you." She shrugged as she turned back around. "Keep that in mind and ya know, maybe get a quote on a new paint job or something. I did what I did because you're a cheater and now everyone knows about it."

"Keep up with that holier than thou attitude you have going on. Jax left you because he saw you for who and what you really are. You're just a mean girl with a chip on her shoulder. I saw right through your innocent act." Tara stepped back in front of Sunshine. "You're a terrible person and that's all I have to say is, that I hope you do leave Charming and never come back."

"Sorry that I don't want to be nice to the girl my boyfriend cheated on me with. I'm treating you and Jax exactly the same." She shrugged again before resting against Esai. "I'm up next E, then we can get out of here and just hangout before the dance tonight. I'll see you there Tara. I just know you will probably win that popularity contest too."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"It's all set up." Esai looked at Sunny and smiled brightly at her. "You just gotta pull that rope right there, the fake blood will drop and then the feathers will float down slowly. You sure you wanna do this?"

"I am." Sunny nodded slowly as she looked down at her body before smiling. "This place should start filling up with students any minute now. We have to make sure Tara and Jax wins. There's an option for a write in and I want people to vote for Jax for king, it won't be hard to make it happen. He's loved around this place."

"You're evil, I hope you know that." He followed her out of the building, allowing her to pull him into the crowd of students that were waiting in line to get into the dance that was still minutes away from starting. "Kids really come early to this type of thing?"

"I guess so." She shrugged as she squeezed his hand. "I've never been to a dance here before. I've always opted to go and party in Oakland with all of the cool kids."

"I can tell, you're actually excited." Esai chuckled. "There goes your little junkie friend Wendy."

"Don't call her that, she's redeemable." Sunshine smiled. "Wendy! Over here!"

"She's not a puppy you found and can rehab." He shook his head slowly as he moved with her towards the doors. "I can't believe you talked me into this. I don't do dances. The last thing I did like this was my sister's quince."

"She's my friend though and I have to help her where I can." She shrugged as she handed the redhead her tickets. "We'll meet up with her at the cookie table. I already know she's going to be headed that way."

"Sunny." Donna stopped in front of the brunette and smiled up at her. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Well, everyone kept telling me I couldn't miss it, so here I am." She smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good, good. Besides being a little morning sick." Donna grinned. "Your dress is gorgeous, you really do clean up nicely."

Sunshine twirled around and laughed. "Oh, you know. It's one of a kind, it was my aunt's quince dress from way back when, just tweaked it a bit to make it my own. I'm all about vintage."

"Looks amazing." The brunette nodded slowly. "We'll be back, I gotta meet up with Jax and Tara, I told them we'd find a table together. Later."

"Yeah totally." Sunshine smiled before looking back at Esai and shrugging her shoulders. "Come on, let's sit down. I don't wanna dance yet, I wanna eat cookies and drink spiked punch. I already know it probably has vodka in it."

"Life of the party huh?" He let the brunette grab his hand, navigating them both through the crowd of students before finding to empty seats next to the punch and cookie table. "Prime real estate."

"Pretty much." She shrugged as she sat down and sighed. "I don't get the whole idea about a dance. I skipped out on prom because it wasn't my scene and I didn't go to dances back in Oakland because I never really got asked to them or whatever. I just don't get the whole appeal right now. I feel like I am out of my comfort zone completely."

"Well, I don't really do these things so I'm at a loss too." Esai handed the brunette a cup of punch. "We're not even here for this, we're here to see if your little plot is going to work or not. You sure you wanna stoop to this level and drench the girl in fake blood and colorful feathers?"

"I guess so, I mean. Why be the bigger person?" She looked at him. "I've been playing nice and I've been moving forward and I have times where I'm good, I have times where I'm bad and I have times where I'm so pissed off because I don't know what I did to deserve this shit and then I realize that I wasn't ever end game. I was just a placeholder until he wanted Tara back. He never was going to fall in love with me or even love me as anything more than his friend. I just wanted him to have the decency to break off things then do what he wanted to do."

"So, what I'm hearing is that you wanna get out of here and ditch the plan?" Esai stood up slowly and held his hand out. "How about you get revenge in a different way? Not some high school bullshit. It didn't work out well for the chicks that did that shit to Carrie. Maybe homegirl is gonna have some _bruja_ power and cast a spell on your ass. How about you show them that you're happy and successful? Get out, comeback and show off your success in an amazing way. Maybe you'll get to lock up Jax or something. That'd work out for you and me."

"I wish." Sunshine laced their fingers together and smiled. "No, no. It'd be so much better if I got to come back to Charming to lock up Tara _and_ Jackson. Talk about just desserts." She chuckled as she started to pull him towards the exit. "Let's get out of here, let's get back into our comfort zone. I wanna get to Oakland and see my dad."

"Why the whole Carrie thing anyway?" He looked at her. "Why not just beat her ass and call it a day?"

"I don't know, I feel like I should humiliate her like I was humiliated." She shrugged. "Girl logic for you Esai. I had already gotten the warning that he wasn't any good but I thought since we grew up together we'd have some mutual respect. As far as Tara is concerned, I thought she wouldn't wanna help a guy cheat. If he cheats on me with her, then he may cheat on her with someone, then we'd be in the same boat. I don't know, it just sounded so good, humiliating her in front of a whole lot of people."

He chuckled as he opened the car door for her. "I will never begin to or even try to understand girls and their logic. I say you kill 'em with kindness, you become that hot shot attorney and you laugh when they're in their thirties and getting a divorce because your homeboy couldn't keep his dick in his pants."

"Not gonna be a divorce lawyer, those are kinda on the lower end of the spectrum. I kinda wanna rise up the ranks quickly and efficiently. I want to be a D.A." She shrugged. "I wanna put bad guys and gals behind bars. I want to send the people who deserve it away for years, maybe even lifetimes. I want that satisfaction."

* * *

"You left the dance early and missed all of the fun!" Wendy ran up to Sunshine and slapped the water cup out of her hands. "It was amazing! It was so amazing! I did _it_. I saw your rigging and I yanked the rope and fuck, you should've seen the look on Tara's face when she was drenched in the blood."

"Holy shit." Sunshine looked down at Wendy before covering her face. "I totally forgot to tell you that I wasn't gonna do it anymore. That's why Esai and I left the dance early. I also, I also- fuck. It doesn't matter. Does anyone know it was you that pulled the rope?"

"Nope." The blonde smiled proudly as she shrugged her shoulders. "Did you and Esai finally hook up or what?"

"That's good, we'll keep it that way." She nodded slowly. "Yeah, we did but that's not the point at all. Tomorrow is graduation and we gotta just make it through the ceremony and we'll be home free and nothing bad will be able to happen to us."

"You should've seen her face, she looked horrified and you won't even guess who was standing at her side! Not Jackson, nope. Opie won King for the guys." The shorter teen turned around and laughed. "It was amazing! He was shocked, Jax ran up to protect Tara and ended up sliding right back off the stage because of the blood, where did you end up finding pig blood?"

"It was fake." She shrugged as she sat down and started to laugh. "You're too excited about this but I love it and it's amazing and I need more of this excitement to be honest but holy shit. I can't believe it happened and I missed out on it."

"Even better." Wendy dropped to the ground and smirked. "Man, people took pictures. So, here's some for ya."

"Shit." She grabbed the pictures before flipping through them and smiling to herself. "Gotta love polaroids. A part of me feels so bad about this, like, really bad and then the other part of me, the chaotic evil part of me thinks it's kinda funny."

"It was funny." Wendy shrugged as she pulled out a cigarette. "Wanna share one? I know you've kicked the habit but let me corrupt you a little bit."

"Sure." Sunshine smiled as she rested against the tree and closed her eyes. "I am simply an after sex and stress smoker. Luckily I don't do either that often, so I'm fine for the time being. I'll probably find a new habit and chew my nails off when I'm in law school because that shit is gonna kick my ass so damn hard."

"Maybe you'll meet a sexy professor and bang him every day after his last class before he goes home to a sexless marriage and his four children." The blonde laughed as she rested her head on the brunette's long legs and passed her the cigarette. "I'm ready for this summer, like you have no idea. I've been preparing for it. I want to see what it's like outside of Charming."

"I am so ready and no, I'm not gonna be some college mistress." She took a drag from the cigarette before passing it back to Wendy. "I can't wait to see what we get into this summer. I know it's going to be epic. Also, thanks. For being a cool friend and not judging me and anything. Love you for it."

"Whatever, I love you too." Wendy smiled. "Us kids from fucked up moms have to stick together. We need each other. That's why we found our way to each other and that's why we're about to take a new city by storm. Berkeley better watch out because Wendy and Sunshine are ready to raise hell and paint the town red."

* * *

 **AN: I've been missing and I've been thinking, I have the muse and I have a few chapters written and ready to be combined together so this story can wrap up. I'm having fun with it and I'm thinking about just doing a few chapters where we can see just what trouble Sunny and Wendy manage to get in over their summer vacation before Sunny gets serious with school and Wendy just does what she does. I'm not sure what it is she'll do though lol.**

 **I'm sorry for the lack of updates and my absence from the site. I've just been dealing with life and writing these stories is something that I do in my free time and when life gets hectic, well I don't really have the free time to write and edit which sucks. If anyone is still reading this, thanks for putting up with me and sticking around to see how this story plays out. I have big plans for a sequel, because grown up Sunny will be more relentless than confused and in love teen Sunny.**

 **A million and one thanks to you all.**


	19. Mediocrity

"Today is the day." Sunshine murmured to herself as she looked at her notecards. "One day left and I can be out of here. One ceremony and then I'm done with high school and with Charming."

"And causing trouble." Maria looked at her niece. "I just got done talking with Mr. Knowles. It seems like someone dumped blood on Tara last night at the dance."

She shrugged. "It wasn't me. Esai and I left fifteen minutes into the dance. His dad can vouch for us. We ended up at their house until yesterday morning. I promise."

"Oh but I can tell that you know who did." She pulled her niece towards her before gesturing towards the sofa. "Come on, fess up right now. We can settle this and graduation won't be cancelled. They wanna cancel the ceremony and just hand out diplomas to the graduating students. Mr. Knowles wants to hold off on that, he doesn't want anyone to get a diploma until someone comes forth."

"Yeah, no." Sunshine shook her head slowly as she sat down and crossed her legs, tossing her notecards onto the coffee table. "I am not saying anything. I think it's stupid that he even thinks I had something to do with it. I mean, I wanted to do something to her and I wanted to do something to Jax but I refrained from that for the most part. I did a little spray painting and that's about it but don't even start in on me for that. I had to get my anger out and that was the best way. I just had a rush and it's all fine. I know Jax and Opie painted the cars, all new like nothing even happened."

"Hey, hey, look at me." Maria grabbed her niece's chin. "I didn't raise you to be like that. I didn't raise you to stoop to a level that is below you. You kill them with kindness, you hold your head up and you make something of yourself. They're not worth the paint you used my love. I'm disappointed in you right now Sunshine."

"I hurt and I wanted them to know that everyone else may be good with what they did and who they are but it still hurt me and at the end of the day, I'm a teen girl. I don't know how to just simply get over it. I was in love with Jackson. As stupid as it may sound. I keep repeating myself on this." Sunny furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry that I've disappointed you and it will never happen again. I _promise_."

"I know it won't." She nodded slowly. "Go on, go back to practicing your speech and I'll reach back out to the Knowles family. I will tell him you had nothing to do with it and he or his daughter need to prove that you were involved. I want some proof."

"Thank you." She stood up and hugged her aunt tightly. "I appreciate that. I love you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, I guess Tara's dad is trying to halt graduation." Jax popped up behind Sunshine and shook his head slowly. "You don't know anything about what happened at the dance do you?"

"Can't say I do, Esai and I left before it even really began." The brunette shrugged. "Just had to get out of there, out of the dress and you know… Well, yeah. I know nothing about what happened just that it did. Wendy told me that someone dropped blood on the King and Queen. It could've happened to anyone who won."

"I think you had a hand in it." He shrugged as he fell into step with the brunette, keeping up with her stride as she walked across the hot parking lot and towards the quad. "Still upset that you and I broke up. That I'm with Tara and not you."

"Can't say that I'm upset that I got broken up with by a guy who has no actual future ahead of him." She shrugged her shoulders, stopping briefly to look at Jackson. "Let's just cut through the bullshit Jackson. You loved me but you weren't in love with me. We're not going over this shit ever again. I fell for you and that was fucking dumb on my part but believe me when I say that I'm not losing sleep over you choosing Tara. It was always going to be her and it will always be her but you two aren't going to make some power couple, you two will live out the rest of your lives in Charming, in plain ol' mediocrity. I'm not worried about shit, I'm not upset. I'm moving forward. I'm getting the fuck out of Charming and I'm making this promise to you right now, the only time I will set foot back into Charming, is if it's for the chance to watch you and your club go up in flames. The club took my dad and it took your dad, why would you want to be part of something like that? Nevermind, I know the answer, your mom brainwashed you. You're going to be king when Clay has to retire."

"What makes you think you're any better?" He moved closer to the brunette. "You were born in this mediocrity, you can just as easily get stuck here too."

"Because I want better for myself! I don't want to be stuck here! You shouldn't want to be stuck here!" She shoved at his shoulders. "You are throwing away your God given writing talent to live out the rest of your life in a 's all you want to accomplish with your life? You know, family isn't optimal in that lifestyle, you can sit with good conscience and say you want to bring up your kids the way you were brought up? You really want a wife and kids that'll live in fear every time you go on a run? Not knowing if you'll make it back unharmed or alive? Forget it, I'm wasting my damn breath."

"Is that how you feel? You think I'm throwing away my life?" He caught her arm as she tried to walk away. "I just came here to confront you about the shitty ass move at the dance."

"And you got my opinion." She shrugged as she pulled away. "For the record, it was me and you both deserved that shit. I don't care if graduation stops because it doesn't matter. I graduated, they can fucking send me my diploma or not, I really don't care to display that I came from such a shitty high school."

"What's going on? I can hear you both yelling from across the quad." Opie stopped at the pair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sunshine growled at Opie. "Jax is just bugging the shit out of me for no reason but he's leaving now. I have a speech to rehearse, if you two will excuse me. I need to go get it looked over by the advisor."

"Girls." Opie shook his head as he looked at Jax. "What'd you do to piss her off this time? Why do you even keep seeking her out when you're in the same vicinity if you know she'll just snap at you?"

"I needed to see if she was behind the whole dance fiasco." He shrugged. "She wasn't and I know, I always piss her off. I just wanted to know how she was doing. We grew up with her, it's weird that we're not even friends anymore."

"I'm still friends with her, Donna is still friends with her. She's just not friends with you because she can't trust you." Opie shook his head. "Come on, don't even worry about it, she'll get over it in about twenty years and then you'll be able to say hi to her without her laying into your ass."

"I can't help it." Jax laughed. "Something about her, I cannot shake. That's my friend, whether she acknowledges it or not."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"One more hour and we're officially done with this hellish place and I can start focusing on the more important things like college and adventures this summer." Sunshine set her graduation cap on her head and smiled as she kept it in place with bobby pins. "This is perfect."

"You look gorgeous." Maria smiled at her niece before taking yet another picture. "I'm proud of you, I know you'll get out there and do so well."

"Is my mom here?" She turned around, adjusting her gown and ribbons. "That's a dumb question, of course she's not here. I go on in ten minutes though. I'm nervous but I'll push through it."

"Focus on your speech, she could come in before you walk." The older woman nodded. "Go on, get ready and go back on that stage. I'm going back to my seat. Shake those nerves out, I know you'll do good up there."

"I want to see what Tara is about to say in her speech." Sunshine shrugged. "I'm the opening act, I just realized that." She laughed to herself as she walked back towards the stage and taking her seat. "It can't be good."

"I would like to welcome our valedictorian, Tara knowles, she's going to give a speech."

"What?" Sunshine looked up. "I thought salutatorians went first?"

"I'll speak with you after the ceremony." The principal took his seat and shook his head slowly. "Just relax."

* * *

Graduation was a bust. The only saving grace was the vice principal tripping in slow motion down the stairs after everyone had been called and walked across the stage. Sunshine however had been ratted out as the mastermind behind the bloody fiasco and in turn, had been banned from giving her speech in place of a more severe punishment.

"So, is this where you tell me that you're highly disappointed and want me to apologize or something?" She looked at her aunt and furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry that I was petty enough to start it but I was big enough to walk away, I just honestly forgot all about it and I didn't think anyone else knew so I was sure that it wouldn't have happened."

"I am disappointed in you. I hope you realize what a bullet you dodged with that bullshit Sunshine. You could've been denied a diploma." Maria sighed. "Maybe it really is time for you to leave Charming my dear. I don't like what you've let it do to you and your character. You're young and I understand that you will make mistakes but this one could've derailed all of your plans. Be happy that it didn't, thank the Lord that it didn't. I want you to spend the next couple of days, saying your goodbyes, then we'll head out to Berkeley, get you moved in and working. I pulled some strings, got you a job in the law library for the summer, longer if you want to keep it and do a good job."

"You got me a job in the law library?" The teen smiled as she wiped at her face. "Really? For as long as I wanna keep it? Thank you mom." She hugged the woman tightly and kissed her cheek. "You're my mom now, I hope you're okay with that."

"I've been your mom since the day my sister told me about you." Maria chuckled. "Now, starting tomorrow, you're going to say goodbye to anyone you need to say goodbye to. I'll give you the next four days, then we leave for Berkeley on Tuesday, so make sure your friend is ready to go too."

"I don't have that many people to say bye to, so it shouldn't take too long." Sunny smiled at the woman. "I love you but now I have to take a nap." She yawned before dropping to the sofa. "Please, please, please, order me some Chinese food for when I wake up. There's cash in my underwear drawer and everything for it. Thank you."

"I think Jackson should be included on that list, I know you don't want to but it'd be mature of you and it'd bring you more closure. Closing the chapter on this part of your life before you move into the next chapter. You want to leave all of your baggage behind. You deserve a fresh start my love." Maria smiled as she draped the blanket over Sunshine. "I love you too. I'll have your favorite on the table when you wake up."

"Fine, I'll say goodbye to him but if we get into it again, it's your fault." Sunshine closed her eyes. "You're the best. I cannot wait to hightail it out of Charming and start on my path to becoming District Attorney."


	20. Goodbyes

**This is going to be the last chapter, simply because I don't want to drag it out with following Sunny and Wendy in Berkeley for the summer. I figured I'd incorporate some flashbacks in the sequel,** _ **Son Shine**_ **. As for this story being short, only 20 chapters. I figured that it needed to be short and sweet because all of the fun stuff will be in the sequel, when we really see what a magnificent force Sunny is. I want to say thank you for those that stuck through all of my lapses of updates and the nonsense. I also want to say thank you for those Jara fans that gave this story a chance, despite you all being on edge because he was initially with Sunny. Just thank you all for taking the time to review the story as well.**

* * *

 _Day one_. Sunshine moved across the scorching hot lot of Teller-Morrow, her eyes shielded from the blaring sone by her favorite, weathered sunglasses. This was her first day and first stop on the goodbye task her aunt Maria had set her on. The only person worth any time at this lot was Happy Lowman, the man that told her time and time again to keep her distance and to not show face on the lot. She however couldn't settle her mind when she thought about skipping over him altogether to appease the man. _Nope_. She had to annoy him one last time before she set out for her new home in Berkeley.

"Sunny girl!" Chibs smiled at the brunette before pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations on graduating! We're proud of ya."

"Thank you." She hugged him back and chuckled. "Wasn't much of a graduation or a turn out for me. My aunt, she was the loudest cheering section."

"That's all that matters though!" He nodded eagerly. "Jax isn't here right now, you'll have to wait till he gets back. He had to pick up some parts for us from Stockton."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Not here to see Jackson. I'm here, looking for Happy. I know he's around, I recognize his bike. He has the best paint job. No offense." She shrugged. "I'm actually going to chill and say bye to him. I leave for Berkeley in like two days so I'm making my rounds."

"Oh, do I get a goodbye?" He smirked at her. "I better get a goodbye."

"Bye." Sunshine smiled. "Goodbye and maybe you can visit me at school, chase some coed tail or a professor." She laughed, hugging the man again.

"Ya call me if ya need anythin' ya hear me?" Chibs kissed her forehead and smiled. "Don't cause too much trouble up there."

"I won't get into too much trouble, at least not until I know how to get myself off without any legal action against me." She shrugged. "I'm going to bug Happy, let's see how fast he hauls my ass off this lot." She moved around Chibs, heading straight to Happy and dropping down into the open seat next to him. "Before you even start, I thought you were important enough to me that I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I leave in two days and I wanted to say goodbye and all of that good shit."

Happy turned his head slowly, glancing at the brunette before shaking his head and tossing away his cigarette away. "First of all, I wasn't gonna start up with your thickheaded ass, secondly, I don't know whatcha gotta say goodbye for because I ain't go any damn where and you didn't need to waste time comin' over here to disturb my peace, lastly, goodbye, don't come back and definitely don't come back to bug me because I don't need it."

"First of all, you love me, secondly, you know I have to say goodbye in case one of us doesn't make it, I'd hate to leave without some type of goodbye. I could die tragically tomorrow and then what? Last, goodbye, I'll be back in a few years to check in on my aunt and if you're still around. I'll bug you because obviously you can't tell me what to do because I don't listen." She shrugged. "Deal with it Happy. You're pretty much stuck with me as a friend, for the duration of our lives."

"I tolerate you." He shrugged as he looked at her again and smirked. "I only tell you to get out so you don't get sucked in and waste your damn potential. You have dreams, most girls around here just aim to be an old lady. Don't ever forget your dreams, accomplish it all then come back and show me that you made something of yourself. That's all I care about. It's a damn shame when a woman with brains dumbs herself down for a dude."

"I'd never dumb myself down for any man." She shrugged her shoulders, settling into the leather chair before bringing her feet up to rest on the coffee table. "I just want to say thanks, for putting up with me and all of that. You didn't even have to look my way but you did, so I appreciate it and I'll never forget it."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I don't need you to thank me for being a decent human being. Most people around here just look at me and run the other way. The women that are in this clubhouse, all they do is want sex. It's nice to have a friend of the opposite sex. Don't make me regret saying that shit."

Sunshine chuckled and shook her head. "Who says I don't want sex?" She dropped her feet and shrugged. "Maybe I have spent the last few months buttering you up so I can swoop in and take advantage of you one day." She stood up, adjusting her shirt before pushing her sunglasses on top of her head. "I'm kidding by the way, for some reason people don't get my sarcasm." She shrugged her shoulders again. "Here's my new address and things. If you're ever up that way, feel free to stop in or whatever. The sofa is always open for a friend."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"How's the whole being pregnant thing?" Sunshine relaxed on Donna's bed and smiled. "I can't imagine that it's a walk in the park. Are you gonna keep the kid or do the adoption thing?"

"I'm keeping the baby." Donna smiled back at Sunshine and shrugged. "I can't bring myself to give her away. I know it's a girl. The doctor hasn't confirmed it just yet but I know that I'm having a little girl. I even picked out a name, Ellie."

"I like that name." She nodded as she sat up and grinned, her eyes scanning over the short brunette. "At least you're like all belly right now. It's cute."

Donna sat on the bed, her hands on her belly before she began rubbing it slowly. "It's terrible, pregnancy is terrible. I was sick for three months, then it past but now I'm always in some type of discomfort and it's worst at nighttime. I cannot get comfortable, I can't sleep and it's miserable but I know when I hold her for the first time, I'll think it's all worth it. Opie started working more and we're gonna get our own place to raise Ellie."

"I'm so happy you gave such an honest review on pregnancy because that's how it should be told." She laughed. "I'm sorry you're in that much discomfort, only some months then you get to hold Ellie and dress her in cute outfits."

"I'm nervous." She shrugged as she gestured to her belly. "I got a kid on the way, no place to live and my parents aren't really good with us moving into this room. They don't want a crying kid in the house and two extra mouths to feed. So, I hope Ope and I can get a place and get it before I go into labor. Not many options around here though."

"You'll figure it out." Sunshine nodded slowly and smiled, her eyes focused on the water spot on the ceiling. "I saw that there was an opening at the little apartment complex by St. Thomas, I saw it when I was dropping off lunch to my Aunt. It's not that big though, it's a one bedroom but everyone starts somewhere."

"Is there?" Donna smiled brightly. "That's literally the first lead I've gotten all week. I need to call and make an appointment to check it out. Are you excited to be leaving soon? I know Wendy is, she's been bragging about blowing this place since the dance."

"Yup and yup. I've very fucking excited to leave and get on with this new chapter of my life. So, I'm saying goodbye and see ya laters to those that have meant something to me. You and I are friends, so you get a see ya later because I'm sure we'll cross paths in the future if I ever come back to Charming. I'll be looking you, Ellie and Opie up. See how cute your family is and if you've added more to the mix."

"You better come back." Donna chuckled. "You're pretty cool, sorry I didn't give you a chance at first. I was trying to be a good friend to my best friend, that was it."

"It's all in the past." She smiled and nodded her head slowly before sitting upright. "I will come back and if you're not here, I hope you're somewhere far away, like San Diego or Sacramento."

"I don't think I'll ever have San Diego money but maybe Sacramento, I've always wanted to visit the state capitol." Donna smiled before pulling the brunette into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, you better call me and you better write me. At least once every few months or something. Even sooner if you want to and aren't busy being smart and being a lawyer."

"I'll keep in touch, I promise. This isn't a goodbye ya know? This is a I'll for sure see ya later." She grinned eagerly and nodded her head as she pulled the brunette down onto the bed. "Let's do one last sleepover. For old times sake. We'll order pizza and we'll talk."

* * *

The last few hours of being in Charming and Sunshine was walking up the path that lead to the Teller home. Against all of the bones in her body, she was going to bid farewell to Jackson Teller, even though she knew he'd get on her nerves and they'd exchange some foul words again before they huffed and puffed their separate ways. She still wasn't sure what it was about him that now rubbed her the entirely wrong way. Sure he had been unfaithful but there was an underlying cause and she wanted to figure it out.

She knocked on the door a few times, rocking back and forth on her feet before pulling on the fraying hem of her favorite pair of shorts. The same pair she had been wearing when her and Jax first became a thing. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't even sure if they had ever really been a couple, yes, words were exchanged and yes, they fooled around like it was no one's business but at the same time, she knew where he stood and she knew where she stood with him.

"Look who it is." Clay looked at the teen, flashing her an awkward smile before stepping aside. "Jackson is out back, he's working on something or the other."

"Thank you." She moved through the house and straight out the door that let her off in the backyard. "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Did you come to tell me more about how I'm going to live in mediocrity?" Jackson looked over at the brunette and shrugged. "Go ahead and talk, I'm not gonna stop you from expressing yourself and I here that lawyers do love to hear themselves speak."

She rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "I leave in a few hours and I know we ended on rocky terms and our friendship is pretty much done for but I still wanted to say goodbye. You had an impact on me and my life these past few months or so. We've had a lot, a whole lot of good memories together and I'll never forget those, I just wish they weren't being overshadowed by the infidelity thing. I don't hate you for it, if anything it made me know my limits of what I can take in a relationship and going forth, that won't be something I tolerate from anyone."

"I don't want to say goodbye to you." He stopped working on the yard and looked at Sunshine. "We were friends, best friends even. Part of me wish it would've just stayed like that and feelings hadn't developed because that's where it gets all confusing for me because don't get me wrong, I had feelings and I did love you. It could've ended up as something more but damn, I can never get Tara out of my system. I shouldn't have strung you along because we never would've really worked long term."

"I already knew I'd always lose out to her, what messed me up was the trust thing. I told you time and time again, that I love honesty and I wouldn't be mad if you told me you wanted her. I was just stupid and I let the whole being in love with you thing poison me when things went south. I did all of those evil things and I would've happily pulled that rope and laughed when the blood soaked you both but Esai told me I was better than that…" She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just here to say bye and I know we'll cross paths again one day, regardless if it's on friendly terms or not so nice terms."

He nodded slowly, studying he way she shifted back and forth uncomfortable in the patch of dirt that was dead center of the yard. "I am sorry. I don't know if that means a damn to you but I am. You won't come back to Charming." He shook his head. "I think your aunt would retire wherever you are and you would never have a reason to come back to this place. So, I guess this is a goodbye and I do wish you luck."

"You're the one who needs the luck." She smiled briefly at him. "Hopefully you won't end up in the ground prematurely. Try to make it to sixty at least before you do something stupid to get yourself killed." She shrugged as tucked her hair behind her ears. "You never know though, I could come back to Charming. Hopefully we're both better people and happy where we're at in our lives. I don't wanna be some bitter middle aged woman. I wanna be enjoying life and my career. So I wish the same for you. I know you'll have to be a good _mechanic_ by then."

"I better be a good mechanic by then." He laughed and nodded. "I know you'll be out doing amazing things. Your aunt will probably brag all about her hot shot attorney niece."

Sunshine shrugged as she leaned against Jax. "I know this is a goodbye and everything but I can't help but think of how amazing of a duo we could've been. The outlaw and the lawyer." She shook her head. "Just imagine the advice we would be sharing with each other?" She chuckled as she hugged him briefly. "I have to go, that honk was for me. Stay good and try not to get yourself killed and make sure you're happy. I'm still always gonna be semi-open for you to talk to."

"I can't make any promises." Jax flashed her a quick smirk. "Stay good and don't give up on that dream of yours." He let his gaze follow her as she walked back towards the house. "I'll miss you Sunny."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too Jax." She looked back at him and smiled. "Goodbye Teller."

"Are you ready?" Maria inquired, watching her niece bounce towards the rental truck before smiling. "Was it all good?"

"As good as it could've been for us." Sunshine nodded as she climbed into the truck. "It was my last goodbye, so I'm good to go. I'm ready to start this next chapter and encounter new friends. At the end of the day, Jax is more so family than anything and you can't stay mad at family forever or so I'm told." She chuckled. "See ya later Charming. It's been a learning experience to say the least."


End file.
